


Роза, как её не назови

by knock0ut



Series: Espressaroma [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Silly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knock0ut/pseuds/knock0ut
Summary: Скучная рабочая (и личная) жизнь Уильяма Лэма-Мельбурна, владеющего цветочным магазином, который находится по соседству с заброшенной кофейней, вот-вот изменится, так как юная Виктория, новая владелица этого кафе, полна решимости внести коренные изменения в ведение бизнеса её семьи, находящегося в упадке.





	1. Сила природы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dechagny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Rose By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096359) by [dechagny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/pseuds/dechagny). 



_Art by Lady-in-waiting-ss aka Lady In-Waiting aka ladydisdainblog_

 

Старое кафе стояло пустым и светило разбитыми окнами на углу улицы, будучи теперь лишь оболочкой своей прежней славы, не более чем призрачным воспоминанием о его расцвете. Часть окон была полностью разбита и заколочена, в то время как другая половина была изуродована граффити и выложена мозаикой из жвачки. Громадная деревянная дверь, сколотая по краям и висящая на ржавых петлях, давным-давно никем не открывалась. Внутри, столы и стулья были разбросаны по грязному, поцарапанному полу, все мыслимые поверхности были покрыты пылью. Лампочки большей частью либо перегорели, либо были разбиты. Эта небольшая кофейня была оставлена прежними хозяевами после того, как они не смогли заработать достаточно денег, чтобы держать бизнес на плаву — владельцы взяли то, что было в кассе и растворились (но не раньше, чем разгромили кафе, которое делало их жизни яркими в течение ряда лет). Никто не знал о состоянии квартиры, находящейся на втором этаже, но все проходящие мимо люди могли заключить, что оно было ужасным.  
  
А по соседству был флорист, который, несмотря на такую же убыточную работу своего магазинчика в течение ряда лет, отказался закрыть магазин. Уильям Лэм-Мельбурн владел цветочным магазином почти всю свою жизнь, и он чувствовал, что просто прирос, — если он сейчас уйдёт, то часть его будет отсутствовать. Он предпочёл бы скорее лишиться руки или ноги, чем отказаться от магазина, который доставлял ему столько комфорта на протяжении многих лет. В юности Уильям начал выращивать свои собственные цветы, растения и овощи, и, когда стал старше, решил, что ему следует продавать их, чтобы другие могли по достоинству оценить их ароматы, формы, значения. Он не хотел, чтобы плоды его тяжёлой работы существовали только для него самого, а потом увяли, засохли без оценки окружающих. Жена Мельбурна по достоинству ценила вазы свежих цветов, появляющиеся в их доме каждую неделю, собственные овощи на обед, равно как и приятную для глаз зелень их сада. Их сын тоже любил всё это.  
  
Мельбурн знал эту улицу как свои пять пальцев. Он знал, что миссис Джонсон проходит мимо его магазина каждый день в 9:15 утра по дороге на работу и в 16:15 по дороге домой. Он знал, что почтальон разносит почту в 8:45, что мистер Хоррик покупает небольшой букетик разноцветных гвоздик каждый второй понедельник, и что кафе по соседству было заброшено вот уже в течение пяти лет. Мельбурну, наблюдающему за улицей годами и знающему всех и вся, серебристый автомобиль, остановившийся у кофейни, показался подозрительным. Он поглядывал на него поверх своей кружки растворимого чёрного кофе не сводя глаз, как птица, выслеживающая свою добычу.  
  
Из автомобиля вышли две женщины. Старшая — примерно его возраста, как счёл Мельбурн, одета с иголочки, безупречные завитки волос изящно спадают до плеч, лицо с лёгким оттенком беспокойства и неодобрения, появившегося, когда она сделала несколько шагов в сторону заброшенной кофейни, чтобы потом исчезнуть из виду. За ней следовала более молодая, невысокая женщина. Эта была одета в комбинезон, волосы небрежно завязаны в пучок — просто небо и земля между внешностью её и её спутницы. Вскоре девушка тоже исчезла из виду — из-за двери видны были разве что её ступни.  
  
"Ты уверена, Дрина? Это место кажется неподходящим для тебя", — заявила старшая женщина, глядя в окно, на котором было нарисовано нечто фаллическое. Мельбурн мог слышать её голос с нежным немецким акцентом через открытые окна и двери его магазина.  
  
"Абсолютно уверена, мама. Не думаю, что может быть место лучше этого! — девушка радостно улыбалась, сжимая ключ в маленькой руке. — Я так хочу поскорее начать, лучше бы мы пришли ещё вчера!"  
  
_А эта говорит на чистейшем английском, отметил про себя Мельбурн._  
  
Мать девушки всё ещё не была убеждена и пыталась отговорить свою дочь, которой, по-видимому, теперь принадлежало кафе, от её затеи: "Ты имеешь отношение к королевской семье, Дрина, ты не должна работать, да ещё в таком ужасном месте, как это".  
  
"Отдалённое отношение, — отметила девушка. — Я хочу владеть этим местом и работать здесь, независимо от потребности. В любом случае, мама, сколько раз я говорила тебе, что теперь я хочу называться Викторией?" — спросила она, вложив ключ в замок и повернув его. Девушка толкнула дверь, но та не поддавалась. Виктория снова нажала — безрезультатно. Она фыркнула и топнула ногой в расстройстве: "Почему бы этой чёртовой двери не открыться?!"  
  
Мать Виктории скрестила руки на груди. "Потому что она трухлявая. Ты глупая девчонка, Дрина, со своими безумными идеями транжирить деньги на место вроде этого, когда ты можешь сидеть дома в комфорте — не на этой свалке! Пройдут месяцы, прежде чем это место станет хоть сколько-нибудь нормально выглядеть!"  
  
Судя по всему, Виктория пропустила её увещевания мимо ушей. Вместо этого девушка с разбега проломила трухлявую дверь, легко поддавшуюся в этот раз. Виктория с грохотом полетела на пол, по дороге ещё и ударившись головой об стол. Дверь на секунду повисла на ржавых петлях, потом покачнулась, наконец оторвалась от своих полусгнивших креплений и последовала за девушкой.  
Мать Виктории закричала и попыталась забраться внутрь кафе, но ей мешали столы, да и дверь была слишком тяжелой для неё, чтобы иметь возможность её поднять и помочь дочери выбраться. Мельбурн, услышав грохот, выскочил из своего магазина и рванул на помощь, его пальто развевалось за спиной. Виктория была придавлена упавшей дверью, через стеклянную вставку внизу видны были только ноги. Мельбурн запрыгнул внутрь кофейни, на ходу сметая столы и стулья, поднял дверь и держал её, пока мать девушки помогала ей подняться, затем бросил эту махину на пол и помог усадить Викторию на стул. На лбу мертвенно-бледной Виктории теперь красовался порез, из которого сочилась кровь, заливая глаз. Её мать стояла позади, положив руки ей на плечи и целуя в макушку.  
  
"Вы в порядке, мэм? — обеспокоенно спросил Мельбурн. — У меня есть аптечка по соседству, если нужно..."  
  
Виктория взмахнула рукой, глаза закрыты, в ушах пульсировало: "Шокирована и немного голова кружится, но в остальном всё в порядке. Я не ожидала, что дверь так легко поддастся".  
  
"Нет, мэм, у предыдущих владельцев всегда были проблемы с этой дверью, — Мельбурн остановился и нерешительно улыбнулся. — Хотя, возможно, не такие большие, как у вас".  
  
Глаза Виктории широко распахнулись, она уже улыбалась. "Я подозреваю, что нет. Спасибо за вашу помощь, мистер?.. — она протянула ему изящную руку для рукопожатия. — Сожалею, не думаю, что знаю ваше имя".  
  
Мельбурн пожал ей руку с широкой улыбкой: "Уильям. Хотя многие называют меня Мельбурн. Я владелец цветочного магазина по соседству".  
  
"Тогда спасибо, мистер Мельбурн. С нетерпением жду следующих встреч с вами, особенно если вы собираетесь быть в роли моего собственного Супермена, приходя мне на помощь, как сегодня!" — Виктория отпустила его руку и скрестила руки на коленях. Девушка улыбалась и румянец понемногу возвращался на её щеки.  
  
Мельбурн засмеялся. "А как зовут вас, мэм?" — спросил он, держа руки за спиной и глядя сверху вниз в сверкающие голубые глаза девушки.  
  
"Виктория, — сказала она просто. — Меня зовут Виктория". Девушка встала со стула и хлопнула в ладоши: "И на сегодня у меня запланирована куча работы. Первым делом — заменить дверь!"  
  
Виктория вернулась к разговору с матерью, вприпрыжку носясь по кафе, как будто ничего и не случилось. Её мать была явно более осторожной, повсюду следуя за ней и пытаясь её угомонить. Мельбурн тихо ускользнул, улыбаясь про себя. Он уже и не помнил, каково это — иметь собеседника в соседнем магазине; молодая красивая девушка, принимающая дела, устроила переполох. Плюс ко всему, не мешало бы ему иметь кого-то рядом — настолько поразительного и приятного и для ушей, и для глаз, в паре метров от себя каждый день.  
  
Их первый разговор был очень коротким, на Мельбурн мог с уверенностью заявить, что Виктория была кем-то, кто был наполнен большой страстью к бизнесу, которую он сам потерял уже очень давно. Он мог бы сказать, что она была силой природы, только и ждущей, чтобы снова оздоровить бизнес на всей улице, и с нетерпением ждал её расцвета, как одного из цветков в своём магазине. Уходя, он мог слышать её голос, быстро описывающий то, что она хотела сделать со своим кафе.  
  
Совершенно новая дверь в кофейне был установлена в тот же день — сверкающая, белая, с полукруглой стеклянной вставкой чуть выше середины, где Виктория выставила глянцевую табличку с красными блестящими буквами:

_Под новым руководством.  
Грандиозное открытие в ближайшее время._

  
  
Мать Виктории, удовлетворённая тем, что её дочь была в порядке после неприятностей с дверью, села в заднюю дверь серебристого автомобиля и умчалась, помахав на прощание. Виктория осталась стоять на тротуаре с чемоданом у ног. Затем девушка взяла его и исчезла в своём кафе. В первый день Мельбурн Викторию больше не видел.  
  
Следующий же был невыносимо жарким. Чистое голубое небо и практически полное отсутствие ветерка сделали Лондон душным с раннего утра, резко контрастируя со вчерашней мягкой погодой и серым небом. Мельбурн позавтракал в 7 утра, принял душ, оделся и открыл магазин в 8, распахнув дверь и окна настежь. Он возился со своими витринами, переставляя букеты, срезая увядающие и уже увядшие цветы, затем, закатив рукава своей белоснежной рубашки до локтей, начал полировать окна своего магазина изнутри, наслаждаясь тишиной, но каждый раз ловя себя на мысли, что он слишком часто посматривает в сторону кофейни по соседству. Долго ждать Викторию не пришлось — она снова появилась на улице, а за спиной её загремела поп-музыка. Она снова надела свой комбинезон, штанины которого были подвёрнуты так, чтобы соответствовать росту, белые "скейтеры", ярко-жёлтую футболку, волосы же заплела в косички. В руках у неё были металлическое ведро и губка. Виктория улыбалась, похоже, что ей было наплевать на жару, она начала оттирать граффити с тех окон, которые все ещё были целы. Мельбурн наблюдал за ней из окна своего магазина с широкой улыбкой, его приводила в восторг и захватывала дух её неуёмная юношеская энергия, внезапно начавшая штурм улицы.  
  
"Доброе утро, мистер Мельбурн! — сказала Виктория, заметив его через стекло. — Как прошёл ваш вечер? Вы хорошо спали?" — она вытерла пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
"Очень хорошо, мисс Виктория. Как ваша голова? Вы сегодня выглядите намного лучше".  
  
"Это всего лишь царапина. Большое спасибо ещё раз за помощь, и я, и мама вам очень признательны".  
  
"Да пожалуйста, — Мельбурн пожал плечами. — Я был рад помочь".  
  
Он почувствовал, как его сердце затрепетало, когда Виктория улыбнулась ему и вернулась к мытью окон, подпевая доносящейся из её кафе песне. Мельбурн продолжал наблюдать за тем, как она начала прыгать, пытаясь достать до верхней части окна, пыхтя с каждой безрезультатной попыткой. Её скейтеры слегка пружинили, помогая в прыжке и смягчая приземление, но не настолько, чтобы Виктория могла достать до верхней части окна. Разочарованная девушка бросила губку в ведро и застыла, скрестив руки на груди, признавая своё поражение. Мельбурн поднял бровь, несколько удивлённый разыгравшейся сценкой упорной борьбы Виктории — на самом деле он думал, что все это выглядело очень мило.  
  
"Не примете ли вы мою помощь, мисс Виктория?" — спросил он, выйдя на улицу и мягко улыбнувшись.  
  
Виктория подняла голову и взглянула на него на мгновение, прежде чем кивнуть: "Если вы не возражаете, мистер Мельбурн, это было бы очень неплохо".  
  
Она разняла руки, выражение её лица смягчилось, когда она протягивала ведро Мельбурну. Тот с улыбкой вытащил тряпку и стер оставшиеся вне зоны её досягаемости граффити. Он заметил, что внутри кафе Виктория уже протёрла пыль с поверхностей и подмела пол, сделав все выглядящим настолько обновлённым, насколько это было возможно. Половые доски были скрипучими и выглядели тускло, даже после того, как вся пыль была с них сметена.  
  
Мельбурн продолжал улыбаться Виктории через проём окна, где он сейчас трудился; оказывается, он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз улыбался. "Ну вот, все сделано, мисс Виктория, должен сказать, что вы действительно начали преображать это местечко, просто небо и земля по сравнению с тем, как это кафе выглядело вчера и как сегодня".  
  
"Спасибо. Вчера было трудновато отчистить всю жвачку, так что с нетерпением жду окончания всего этого. Кофейня будет очень красивой", — Виктория радостно вздохнула, глядя на магазин с большой гордостью.  
  
"С новым владельцем, таким красивым, как вы, думаю, что так и будет", — пробормотал Мельбурн, с лицом, красным от жары. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, кожа на его шее и груди блестела от пота.  
  
Виктория вспыхнула и засмеялась, она была рада, что её румянец можно списать на жару.  
  
"Ой! Раз уж вы здесь, может быть, поможете заменить пару лампочек? Даже когда я встаю на стул, я не достаю до них", — Виктория рассмеялась.  
  
"Ваш недостаток роста с лихвой компенсируется шармом", — сказал Мельбурн, заходя в магазин и беря несколько лампочек со стойки.  
  
"Я считаю, что это вы здесь мистер обаяние, Мельбурн", — Виктория ухмыльнулась, выскальзывая из задней части магазина.  
  
Мельбурн встал на шаткий стул, чтобы заменить лампочки, осторожно балансируя, так как он качался на изношенных и деформированных ножках стула, напевая себе под нос. Он не испытывал ни малейшего беспокойства о том, что цветочный магазин оставлен без присмотра, клиенты бывали у него очень редко, и никому и никогда ещё не хотелось его ограбить. Мельбурну нравилось чувствовать себя полезным, выполняя разные поручения Виктории — это было лучше сидения на пятой точке в цветочном магазине в ожидании клиентов, которые никогда не приходили, в ожидании закрытия, чтобы наконец посмотреть телевизор, всласть почитать, затем лечь в постель. Его скучная однообразная жизнь наконец была прервана. Было даже легче и веселее, чем с его женой и сыном. Виктория была глотком свежего воздуха, особенно в изнурительный лондонский летний день. Кто знал, какая жизнь может начаться у Мельбурна теперь, с Викторией по соседству? Их знакомство было неожиданным и захватывало дух, так что кто знает, что должно произойти дальше? Мельбурн этого не знал, но был в предвкушении.  
  
Виктория вернулась минуту спустя с двумя стаканами лимонада, большим количеством льда и разноцветными соломинками.  
  
"Я подумала, что вы могли захотеть пить, — объяснила она, протягивая Мельбурну стакан, когда он слез со стула. — Жара сегодня стоит просто ужасная". В животе у неё заурчало, она нервно хихикнула. "Вы не против закрыться на обед пораньше? Я приглашаю вас — в благодарность за помощь".  
  
"Это было бы честью для меня", — просто сказал Мельбурн, аккуратно ставя стакан напротив Виктории.  
  
Оба собеседника сияли.  
  
Они нашли тихий ресторан в нескольких кварталах отсюда, чтобы пообедать, с постоянным гулом от вентиляторов на потолке, которые гоняли горячий воздух по ресторану. Они сели за стол на двоих у окна. Ноги Виктории болтались в нескольких сантиметрах от пола; ничего с этим она поделать не могла и раскачивала ими под столом, глядя из окна на машины и проходящих людей, пока официант не принёс им меню. Мельбурн обнаружил, что он был пленён Викторией — тем, как она выглядела и одевалась, как она всем улыбалась, как она качала ногами, как подталкивала его ногой, как она морщила носик, когда размышляла. Она была, выражаясь самыми искренними и простыми словами, хороша во всём. Она просто искрилась шармом и привлекательностью, и Мельбурн с радостью бухнулся с головой в этот омут, позволяя себе быть очарованным ею.  
  
"Вы снова на меня смотрите, мистер Мельбурн, — засмеялась Виктория, выглядывая из-за своего меню. — У меня что-то не так с лицом?"  
  
Мельбурн тоже рассмеялся, слегка смутившись: "Нет, всё в порядке. Скажите, владеть кафе — это всегда было вашей целью в жизни?" — добавил он быстро, надеясь сменить тему.  
  
"Нет! Я купила его по наитию".  
  
"Смелый, но вряд ли мудрейший деловой ход", — подняв бровь, произнёс Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория махнула рукой. "Может быть и нет, но оно выглядело так плачевно, что мне захотелось что-то сделать. Я не хочу тратить все мои дни на ничегонеделание, как поступила бы моя мама. Во всяком случае, кто знает, что я буду с ним делать в будущем? Может быть, когда я раскрою весь его потенциал, я продам его и перейду к новому предприятию?"  
  
"Вы не планируете остаться?" — Мельбурн пытался скрыть разочарование в голосе.  
  
Виктория пожала плечами и грустно вздохнула, глядя на своего собеседника: "Я не знаю. Если бы у меня нашлась причина, то я могла бы остаться после того, как кафе станет процветать".  
  
"Я надеюсь, что вы найдёте её", — брякнул Мельбурн. И нерешительно заглянул ей в глаза.  
  
"Я уверена, что так всё будет", — уверенно сказала девушка, улыбнувшись ему в ответ и подталкивая его ногой под столом.  
  
Они проговорили за обедом в течение длительного времени, чтобы получше узнать друг друга, рассказывали друг другу анекдоты, и вообще говорили обо всём и вся, что приходило на ум. Виктория рассказывала своему новому другу о немецком наследии, умолчав о королевских связях, о матери и дядьях, об игре на пианино, о немецком языке, на котором Виктория свободно говорила, о любви к чтению, о своём пёсике, Дэше, которого она обожала больше всех своих родных, но не могла взять в квартирку над кафе — пока там всё было в таком ужасном состоянии и она была занята, пытаясь ремонтировать и чистить кофейню. Она кратко отметила, что она никогда не знала своего отца, но никогда не позволяла себе слишком огорчаться из-за этого. Мельбурн, в свою очередь, мимоходом упомянул о своей бывшей жене; таким образом, новые друзья обозначили границы, за которые не стоит переступать. Разговор между ними протекал легко, как весенняя река — быстро, ярко и без усилий. Мельбурн рассказал ей о том, как он выращивает свои цветы недалеко от магазина, и пообещал принести Виктории целую охапку для её гостиной после того, как она проявила интерес к делающему пальцы зелёными хобби Мельбурна.  
  
"Примете ли вы мою помощь в уборке квартиры? — спросил Мельбурн. — Мне нечем заняться. Я мог бы держать магазин закрытым целый день и помогать вам. Не хочу, чтобы вы были вдалеке от своего Дэша слишком долго".  
  
"Вы сделаете это для меня?" — спросила Виктория, искренне тронутая его предложением.  
  
Мельбурн выдохнул, улыбнувшись ей: "Бизнес не слишком востребованный. Моё отсутствие не имеет значения".  
  
"Оно будет иметь значение для меня, — Виктория положила руку на предплечье Мельбурна, слегка сжав в знак благодарности. — Вы очень добры, мистер Мельбурн".  
  
"Зовите меня Мельбурн, мисс Виктория".  
  
Виктория покачала головой. "Только если вы прекратите называть меня "мисс Виктория", мы оба звучим так официально, вам так не кажется? Просто "Виктории" будет достаточно. На самом деле, я думаю, что я буду называть вас "М", — решительно произнесла она, высвобождая его руку. — Ты не возражаешь, M?"  
  
Мельбурн рассмеялся, будучи сбитым с толку, в восторге от этой уверенной девушки и её прямоты: "Если тебе это подходит, то и мне тоже".  
  
Их прогулка назад к их магазинчикам проходила в полной тишине. В комфортном молчании, при тепле дня, с желудками, полными вкусной пищи; они были подзарядившимися для полного дня работы. Мельбурн вернулся в свой магазин в удивительно хорошем настроении, впервые за долгое время. Он не чувствовал себя так хорошо с того времени, когда жена всё ещё была рядом с ним.  
  
В кафе Виктория отполировала пол, закупила новые окна для замены сломанных и заказала их установку. Она купила новые столы и стулья, новые кофемашины и холодильник, морозильники для кухни и начала планировать покупки предметов декора, чтобы оживить своё тёмное кафе и придать ему некоторую энергию. Мельбурн зачастил в её кафе и квартиру и помогал, где мог, — двигал мебель, составлял Виктории компанию и помогал перекрашивать обшарпанные, жёлтые стены в гостиной. Он засмеялся, когда Виктория умудрилась вымазать себе нос синей краской, в которой были запачканы её руки. Она сморщила носик и скосила глаза, пытаясь увидеть пятно, и тоже смеялась.  
  
"А как твой бизнес, по-прежнему идёт слишком медленно?" — спросила Виктория, когда они сделали перерыв. Она сидела, скрестив ноги, посередине комнаты прямо на полу, потягивая воду.  
  
"К сожалению", — Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
Виктория медленно кивнула и осторожно поставила стакан рядом с собой. Она облизала губы и сцепила руки: "Ты... знаешь больше о запуске магазина, чем я, — сказала она наконец. — Ни это кафе, ни твой цветочный магазин не были особенно успешными в течение длительного времени. Так что... Я думаю, что у меня есть к тебе предложение".  
  
Мельбурн переместился поближе, заинтересовавшись: "Я весь во внимании".  
  
"Ты старше и мудрее меня, и я думаю, что мы можем стать большими друзьями".  
  
"Я согласен", — спокойно сказал Мельбурн с мягкой улыбкой, поддразнивая её.  
  
Виктория закатила глаза: "Я думаю, что мы должны убрать стену между нашими магазинами, — поспешно сказала она. — Объединить их. Кафе и флорист. Более крупный магазин, больше разнообразия, это, вероятно, будет достаточно необычно, чтобы привлечь много клиентов и посетителей, по крайней мере, новинкой".  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул. "Очень рискованный шаг", — сказал ей Мельбурн, колеблясь и мысленно вычисляя все плюсы и минусы. Ему нравилась идея о совместном бизнесе, работе в тесном сотрудничестве и разделении рабочей нагрузки. Это правда, что новинка может сработать в их пользу. _Но что ему делать, если Виктория в конце концов решит уйти? Что делать, если фактор новизны не сработает так, как они надеялись, и они оба пойдут под откос, потратив столько денег, пытаясь объединить бизнес? Так много "если"..._  
  
"Рискованно, да, — согласилась Виктория, глядя Мельбурну прямо в глаза. — Но у тебя гораздо больше знаний, чем у меня, и я могла бы начать работать с кем-то, кто будет вести меня в бизнесе. Я действительно думаю, что мы могли бы со всем справиться — постепенно. Создадим что-то большое и оригинальное".  
  
Мельбурн тяжело вздохнул и захохотал, вновь совершенно очарованный этой смелой девушкой с блестящим воображением: "Ну хорошо! Давай сделаем это", — теперь он посмеялся над собой, не в состоянии поверить, что соглашается на эту авантюру.  
  
Виктория просто запищала от восторга и пожала протянутую руку Мельбурна, скрепив таким образом сделку.  
  
"Я думаю, что это будет началом чего-то замечательного, М".

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Сила природы

Виктория сидела со скрещёнными ногами на диване, её волосы были затянуты в хвостик, карандаш заложен за одно ухо, за другое — использовавшаяся кисточка для краски. Её пальцы загрубели в местах, где краска засохла и потрескалась, маленькие частицы её отваливались и падали на колени мелкой шелухой. Стакан для разведения акварели стоял на подносе на журнальном столике рядом с кружкой остывшего чая. К стенам в гостиной в ряд были прислонены высыхающие картины разных размеров: Виктория рисовала чашки кофе, различные виды цветов, птиц, зелёные пейзажи, абстрактные картины, которые появлялись в то время, когда Виктория вообще не была уверена, что рисовать, и просто давала волю кисти. Девушка поглядывала на свою мать, которая рассматривала подержанную мебель, приложив руку к груди — в надежде, что вся мебель вдруг станет новой, если таращиться на неё достаточно долго.  
  
"О, Дрина, ну что это за дом для юной девушки твоего положения в обществе?" – мать Виктории еле сдержала рыдание, затем осторожно присела на краешек дивана, стараясь не обращать внимания на дыру в подлокотнике.  
  
"Прекрасный, мама. Быть может не самый роскошный, но мой собственный. Это стоит гораздо большего, чем любой дом с бархатными диванами и телевизорами с плоским экраном".  
  
Виктория выждала несколько минут, позволив себе насладиться редкой похвалой своей матери, прежде чем вновь погрузиться в работу. Её ноги лежали на столе и видно было, что ступни были чистыми, несмотря на цветастый беспорядок остальной части гостиной. Её голубые джинсы были закатаны до лодыжек. "Спасибо. Мы собираемся выставить их в магазинах, или, вернее, в объединённом магазине".  
  
"Джон не уверен, что это слияние сработает, знаешь ли. Он также не одобрял покупку тобой этого места", — сказала мать Виктории, вынимая белый веер с розовым цветочным узором из сумочки, встряхивая его, чтобы открыть, и обмахивая лицо.  
  
Виктория закатила глаза и поморщилась, как будто она почувствовала неприятный запах: "Мнение Джона Конроя имеет для меня такое же важное значение, как мнение овец для льва".  
  
"Я так хочу, чтобы вы поладили, — с горечью сказала _мама_. — Ты должна дать ему шанс, Дрина, он на самом деле очень порядочный человек, и я могла встретить кого-то гораздо худшего, чем он".  
  
"Я скорее предпочла бы сунуть голову в пасть льву, — отрезала Виктория, относя стакан с водой для красок и кружку из-под чая на кухню. — И да, может быть, ты и не встретила кого-нибудь похуже, но ведь могла бы и найти кого-нибудь получше".  
  
Её мать следовала за ней тяжёлым шагом, нахмурившись: "Он хороший человек, Дрина! Мы планируем званый ужин через пару недель — мы надеемся, что твои дядья и двоюродные братья тоже там будут. Мы хотели бы собрать всю семью, поэтому надеемся, чтобы ты тоже будешь там".  
  
"Семейное дело? Мама, я никогда не буду рассматривать Конроя в качестве члена моей семьи, даже если ты выйдешь за него. Он змея".  
  
"Ты хамишь, Дрина! Что плохого тебе сделал Джон?"  
  
"Он думает только о себе, и никогда — об интересах других людей, — Виктория пренебрежительно махнула рукой и набрала стакан чистой воды. — Я бы никогда не смогла ему доверять".  
  
_Мама_ Виктории разбушевалась, её лицо побагровело: "Ты ничего о нем не знаешь! Господи, ты ведь никогда не думаешь о моём счастье!"  
  
"Я начну думать о твоём счастье, как только ты начнёшь думать о моём", — отрезала Виктория, глядя матери в глаза, не мигая и не колеблясь.  
  
С тех пор, как Джон Конрой вошёл в их жизнь, все изменилось. Виктория чувствовала, что её мать стала более жёсткой, более резкой, они теперь всё время спорили. Она больше не была прежней женщиной, которой имела обыкновение быть. Конрой, казалось, навис над её матерью, как темное облако над головой, но она не могла видеть его, — она никогда не посмотрит вверх, независимо от того, сколько бы Виктория её не убеждала. Мама Виктории была упряма, и она не станет принимать советы и предупреждения от своей маленькой дочери, несмотря на то, что та могла видеть контролирующее и манипулятивное поведение Конроя. Конрой никогда не лез за словом в карман, огрызаясь, и Виктория никогда не смогла бы простить его коварную и отвратительную манеру поведения, на которую её мать легко закрывала глаза, и это вызывало трения между ними тремя. Частенько Виктория или Конрой выходили из комнаты, раздражённые друг другом, а мама, в конечном счёте, всегда принимала сторону Конроя, несмотря ни на что.  
  
"Ты невыносима, Дрина. Я ожидаю от тебя идеального поведения на ужине с твоими дядьями и кузенами. Я загляну ещё раз на следующей неделе и скажу, когда и где он состоится, — она проверила свой телефон. — Я должна идти — у меня с Джоном назначено свидание за обедом".  
  
_Мама_ поцеловала Викторию в щеку и быстро, но осторожно выбралась из квартиры. Виктория из окна видела, как уходила её мать, и заметила Джона Конроя на другой стороне улицы. Он держал руки глубоко засунутыми в карманы, и девушка могла видеть его холодные серые глаза, — даже с такого расстояния. Он обнял маму Виктории, и они медленно завернули за угол, не оглядываясь.  
  
Виктория позволила гневу закипеть внутри себя, пока не почувствовала, что может лопнуть. Тогда девушка кинулась вон из своей квартиры, всё ещё босиком. Она рванула вниз по лестнице из квартиры, выскочила на улицу и вбежала в цветочный магазин, сжав кулаки так плотно, что кожа на костяшках пальцев побелела. Мельбурн поднял голову оттуда, где он сидел, создавая новый букет, улыбнулся ей и отложил цветы, когда вдруг понял, что что-то не так. Но он даже не успел спросить её, что случилось, как Викторию прорвало.  
  
"Моя мать имела наглость заявить мне, что я должна попытаться поладить с Джоном-чёртовым-Конроем, в то время как он сделал целью своей жизни читать мне лекции, брюзжать и раздражать меня всеми возможными способами! Он манипулирует ей, и всегда выходит сухим из воды! — Виктория наворачивала круги по комнате, дико размахивая руками в то время, как провозглашала свою гневную тираду. — Она хочет, чтобы я сидела себе тихонечко, ужинала с ним и моей семьёй, и делала вид, что всё в порядке! Я отказываюсь сидеть там и делать вид, что я его просто обожаю!"  
  
Мельбурн поднял брови. "Джон Конрой?"  
  
"Мамин так называемый бойфренд. Он крутится вокруг _мама_ только потому, что у неё есть деньги, а у него тысячи и тысячи фунтов долга, а не потому, что он на самом деле любит её! – вдруг Виктория быстро зажала рот рукой и остановилась. — Мне очень жаль — я не подумала, что говорю. Ты ведь никому не скажешь, верно, M?"  
  
Мельбурн покачал головой. "Даю слово".  
  
"Я всегда могу тебе довериться, М, — сказала ему Виктория, смягчаясь, её плечи расслабились. — Извини, что я обрушила это всё на тебя".  
  
"Ничего страшного, я в данный момент всего лишь делаю новые букеты, клиента у меня всё равно не было. Почему бы тебе не захватить стул и не помочь мне? Раз уж мы объединяем наши магазины, то ты могла бы также узнать пару вещей о работе флориста".  
  
Виктория посмотрела на стул, стоящий рядом, но решила расположиться повыше, на одной из стоек, чтобы достать некоторые из свежесобранных сегодня утром с участка Мельбурна цветов, а также несколько других, которые он заказал. Он мягко улыбнулся и начал рассказывать Виктории о том, что дальше делать с ними: обрезать стебли, избавиться от раздробленных, увядших или объеденных гусеницами или другими насекомыми листьев, как выбрать, какие цвета и большие листья должны стать частью букета. Виктория смотрела на сухие руки Мельбурна, он работал быстро, — девушка пыталась копировать его, но по-прежнему отставала, когда он уже завернул свой в целлофан и фиолетовую бумагу, перевязав низ белой лентой. Она хмурилась, так как постоянно кололась о шипы роз.  
  
"Ты не обращаешь внимания на шипы?" — спросила она.  
  
"Годы практики и работы. Мои руки затвердели от шипов, крапивы… и высоких температур", — он смотрел, как Виктория смяла целлофан и папиросную бумагу, пытаясь обернуть её букет. Она засопела от досады и снова развернула их.  
  
"Вставай, — сказал ей Мельбурн. — Давай помогу".  
  
Виктория соскользнула со стойки и встала перед ней, теперь ей было гораздо удобнее. Мельбурн стоял позади, близко к ней и направлял её руки туда, где они должны были быть, помогая завернуть цветы в аккуратный рулон. Руки Мельбурна все ещё касались мягких, испачканных краской рук Виктории, когда они закончили. Через мгновение неловкости Мельбурн тихо прокашлялся и отошёл в сторону, потом протянул ей найденную ленту.  
  
Ей удалось сделать плотный, аккуратный бант вокруг её букета, она гордо улыбалась, держа своё творение в руках.  
  
"У меня получилось!"  
  
Мельбурн рассмеялся: "Действительно. Отлично, мисс Виктория", — он смотрел на неё, пока она разглядывала цветы с улыбкой на лице. Она поднесла букет к лицу, чтобы почувствовать запах цветов, и Мельбурн не мог успокоить сердце, колотящееся, как барабан: "Как насчёт того, чтобы оставить себе этот букет?"  
  
Виктория подняла голову: "Ты серьёзно?"  
  
"Абсолютно. У меня полно цветов, так что думаю, что будет правильно, что ты получишь в подарок первый сделанный тобой букет".  
  
"Спасибо, М. Это так мило с твоей стороны... а как называется вот этот?" — спросила она, указывая на нечто с большим количеством фиолетовых цветков на одном стебле.  
  
"Это фрезия, — сказал он. — Они очень популярны в свадебных букетах, особенно белые, потому что они означают невинность и чистоту, хотя ещё они используются как символ доверия".  
  
Виктория улыбнулась ему, впечатлённая. "Откуда ты знаешь все это?"  
  
"Это моё хобби", — просто сказал Мельбурн.  
  
"А этот?" — спросила Виктория, указывая на другой белый цветок с необычной формой лепестков. Теперь она осторожно держала свой букет на сгибе руки.  
  
"Это орхидея. У них есть много различных значений, особенно в зависимости их от цвета".  
  
Виктория мягко прикоснулась к ним, чувствуя, какими тонкими и мягкими были эти лепестки, и наслаждаясь тем, как они щекочут кожу: "Мне нравятся эти, белые. Они выглядят настолько деликатными".  
  
"Возьми себе, — разрешил Мельбурн. — Они будут выглядеть очень красиво в твоём букете".  
  
"Ты так добр ко мне, М, — Виктория радостно вздохнула, осторожно выбирая несколько орхидей. — Ты самый добрый человек, которого я когда-либо встречала".  
  
"Делаю, что в моих силах, мисс Виктория", — Мельбурн мог чувствовать, как его щеки начинают заливаться румянцем.  
  
"Ты меня постоянно подбадриваешь. Спасибо", — она улыбнулась и быстро наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать в его щеку, задержавшись у его лица на мгновение перед тем, как ускользнуть в свою квартиру.  
  
Мельбурн стоял, онемев, коснувшись щеки с отсутствующей улыбкой. Его мозг пытался разобраться в том, что происходит, но не мог поверить, что это случилось. Виктория поцеловала его. Она сбежала сразу после этого, да, но ведь _она поцеловала его_. Это был чисто дружеский жест, верно, но она поцеловала его. Ему даже пришлось присесть, потому что он внезапно понял, что перестал дышать в тот момент, когда она поцеловала его. Внезапно дыхание Мельбурна вернулось к нему и он закашлял, как если бы кто-то более крупный, чем он сам, ударил его в грудь. Он был удивлён тем, как быстро юная Виктория привязала его к себе и как заставила его себя чувствовать, но он не мог зацикливаться на этом очень долго, так как некий джентльмен с горсткой листовок зашёл в дверь.  
  
"Мистер Мельбурн, я полагаю?" — сказал пожилой мужчина с брюшком и круглой лысоватой головой. Его лицо было розовым и дряблым, что подчёркивали его светлые усы, которые начинали трястись каждый раз, когда он говорил.  
  
"Верно. Чем я могу быть вам полезен?"  
  
"Я и ещё несколько других людей в нашем районе слышали о ваших предполагаемых строительных работах, и мы не рады этому".  
  
Мельбурн облизал губы и виновато пожал плечами: "Мне очень жаль, сэр, но в интересах нашего бизнеса это — лучший способ".  
  
"Нам не нужно строительных работ, происходящих здесь, мистер! Здесь, в Лондоне, и так достаточно шума и грязи, а у моей бедной жены аллергия на пыль! — сказал он возмущённо, хлопнув низкокачественными листовками протеста по столу. — И потом, кто будет платить за эти работы, мистер Мельбурн? Я и все остальные налогоплательщики страны? Нет уж, сэр! И ещё — эти здания настолько стары, что я не удивлюсь, если они посыплются! Что будет тогда?"  
  
Мельбурн поднял брови: "Прошу прощения, сэр, но у нас были архитекторы и инженеры, они провели осмотр, и они думают, что всё будет совершенно безопасно. Мисс Виктория из соседнего дома будет платить за работу, и весь процесс займёт не более двух недель. Мы сделали всё, что нужно по закону, и работы начнутся вне зависимости от затеваемых вами или кем-либо ещё протестов".  
  
"Даже таак! Эти магазины стояли здесь в течение многих лет. Мы не хотим, чтобы что-либо менялось, — сказал сердитый человечек, сгребая листовки, оставив на столе Мельбурна только одну. — Вашим соседям нравится текущее положение вещей, они будут против шума".  
  
Мельбурн поднялся на ноги, разглаживая рубашку.  
  
"Когда в последний раз вы посещали одно из этих заведений, сэр? Я был здесь, работал и жил в этих стенах в течение почти пятнадцати лет и ни разу видел вас здесь, и я сомневаюсь, что вы пили рядом кофе более одного раза, когда эта кофейня ещё была открыта. Возможно, если бы вы действительно были нашим клиентом, я был бы более склонен прислушиваться к вашему мнению. Теперь, если вы не против, у меня есть работа, которая не может ждать", — он указал протестующему на дверь.  
  
"Это не последний раз, когда вы видите меня, мистер Мельбурн, — предупредил человечек. — Я поговорю с этой маленькой девочкой так же, как и с вами, знаете ли. Я достучусь до неё, если не до вас".  
  
"Вы явно никогда не встречали мисс Викторию, — сказал Мельбурн, которого этот демарш явно развеселил. — Если вы думаете, что переговоры _со мной_ зашли в тупик, попробуйте переубедить _её_ , это будет ещё сложнее. Никто не сможет переубедить Викторию, раз она что-то задумала".  
  
"Умом молодой девушки так легко манипулировать, мистер Мельбурн, вы погодите", — он погрозил сосискообразным пальцем Мельбурну и направился в кафе по соседству, постучал в дверь. _Менее чем через минуту он появится снова._  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на часы и продолжал на них смотреть, пока человечек не появился снова, печально бубня.  
_Тридцать секунд_. У Виктории ушло ровно тридцать секунд на то, чтобы вежливо послать его куда подальше.  
  
"Дурно воспитанная малявка", — услышал Мельбурн, когда тот протопал вниз по улице.  
  
Виктория просунула голову в дверь магазина Мельбурна, ухмыляясь, позабавленная и немного шокированная: "Смех до и только! Даже не знаю, как наши строительные работы могут на него повлиять, – да ещё и такими ужасными способами, как он думает".  
  
"Многие люди не любят изменений, мисс Виктория", — сказал Мельбурн со вздохом, но всё ещё улыбаясь.  
  
"Не мог ли бы ты снова прийти ко мне на помощь, М? Мне нужно повесить несколько картин на заднюю стену", — она вынула карандаш и кисть из-за ушей и вместо этого засунула их под повязку для волос.  
  
Мельбурн пошёл помогать Виктории с большой охотой. Он забил в стену несколько гвоздей в местах, указанных ею, и подождал, пока она принесёт ему рисунки, которые достаточно высохли, чтобы повесить их. Ему потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы заставить их висеть прямо, но видно было, что Виктория была довольна, когда ему это удалось. Стойка был очищена и отполирована, на ней стоял новый кассовый аппарат, а рамки для меню висели на стенах, готовые к заполнению. Мельбурн огляделся с улыбкой, руки на бёдрах.  
  
"Я думаю, что я мог бы попросить тебя украсить и мой магазин, раз ты уж здесь", — поддразнил он.  
  
"О, не беспокойся, я это запланировала", — ответила ему Виктория будничным тоном.  
  
"Я и не сомневался, — с нежностью сказал Мельбурн. — Эти картины прекрасны, мисс Виктория. Они действительно сделали зал ярче".  
  
"Спасибо. Возможно стоит повесить остальные вдоль задней стенки твоего магазина? Это объединит дизайном кофейню и магазин, когда стену снесут".  
  
"Будет очень красиво, — согласился Мельбурн. — Хорошая идея".  
  
Виктория пошла к задней части кафе через кухню, поманив за собой Мельбурна. Открытая дверь вела наружу в небольшой дворик — с целым рядом заполненных мусорных баков и переполненных мусором черных мешков, содержимое которых выпало на землю. Вонь гниющей пищи, вне всякого сомнения. Глаза Мельбурна начали слезиться. Сама бетонная площадка поросла зеленью и мхом и была немного скользкой, особенно для человека без нормальной обуви. В прошлом это место могло служить уютным садиком для одного или семьи из двух человек — простым и эффективным способом борьбы с жарой, местом, куда можно было прийти в солнечный день.  
  
"У меня не было времени уделить внимание ещё и этой части, — объяснила Виктория, — но я хотела бы очистить здесь всё и использовать в качестве открытой площадки для отдыха".  
  
Мельбурн огляделся, рассматривая пространство и медленно кивая: "Дворик действительно очень маленький…"  
  
"Я думала о максимум двух-трёх столиках. Это расширит нашу вместимость и даст клиентам немного свежего воздуха, — Виктория сложила ладони вместе. — Что думаешь?"  
  
"Честно?"  
  
"Абсолютно, M, я ценю твоё мнение как бизнес-партнёра и друга".  
  
Мельбурн поколебался и мягко сказал: "Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея".  
  
Виктория нахмурилась: "Почему нет?"  
  
"Потому что пространства слишком мало. Даже если ты вложишься в столы и стулья, в декор, освещение и тому подобное, клиентам и персоналу будет очень сложно передвигаться. Это будет очень неудобно. Кроме того – вид двора. Честно говоря, он удручающий. И где ты поставишь мусорные баки после ремонта?"  
  
"Что ты предлагаешь с ним делать?" — спросила Виктория, сложив руки на груди и стараясь не слишком огорчаться по поводу своей накрывшейся медным тазом идеи.  
  
"Мы ведь всегда можем поставить здесь пару цветочных горшков и подвесных корзин, верно? Выращивать более простые цветы для небольших букетов, для украшения кафе, такого рода вещей. Таким образом, мы также сможем держать здесь мусорные ведра", — предложил Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория всё больше и больше расслаблялась с каждым его аргументом, и в конце концов согласилась: "Тогда мы можем поставить дополнительные стулья и столы в твоей половине объединённого магазина".  
  
"Это звучит как разумный компромисс, с которым я могу согласиться, — Мельбурн улыбнулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Я думаю, что мы заключили ещё одну сделку, мисс Виктория".  
  
Они расстались на обед: Виктория решила пойти в ресторан со своей подругой Флорой для обмена новостями и сплетнями, наконец девушка обулась, но по-прежнему оставила карандаш и кисть в волосах. Флора встретила её у двери магазина, одетая гораздо более нарядно, чем Виктория, хотя ту можно было извинить, так как Флора была не в середине ремонта кофейни и квартиры. Виктория бесконечно говорила о кафе и реконструкции, обсуждая свои бизнес-идеи для и рассказывая Флоре о доброте и пользе помощи друга. Флора слушала спокойно, попивая кофе и мысленно подсчитывая, сколько раз за день Виктория уже упомянула имя Мельбурна.  
  
Сам Мельбурн, однако, остался в своей квартире на диване с плоской подушкой и едой из микроволновки, пытаясь понять, как он относится к Виктории и почему она заставила его сердце биться так быстро. Конечно, подумал он, это может быть потому, что она самый захватывающий человек, который находился здесь за последние пять лет, а не что-то другое. Она была молода, и быстро заражала всех своей энергией, которая начинала просачиваться и в Мельбурна тоже, заставляя его чувствовать себя более живым, чем он был на протяжении многих лет. Она была чем-то новым для Мельбурна, так что было вполне естественно, что его тянуло к ней.  
  
После обеда Флора решила пройтись с Викторией обратно до кафе, девушки по-прежнему беззаботно болтали и чуть было не прошли мимо Мельбурна, который стоял на улице, окрашивая закопчённую и обшарпанную стену.  
  
"M! — воскликнула Виктория, протягивая к нему руки. — Познакомься с моей подругой!".  
  
Флора подождала, пока Мельбурн не отложил кисть, и пожала ему руку: "Мистер Мельбурн, я Флора Гастингс. Сегодня я так много слышала о вас".  
  
"Что-то хорошее, я надеюсь?" — спросил Мельбурн, заглядывая Виктории в глаза.  
  
"Ничего, кроме комплиментов, я вас уверяю, — сказала ему Флора с понимающей улыбкой, глядя на Викторию и Мельбурна, которые пялились друг на друга, а не на саму Флору. — Ладно, я должна идти. Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Мельбурн". Флора поцеловала Викторию в щеку, прежде чем пойти домой.  
  
Виктория вздохнула: "Флора очень милая, правда? Ладно, я собираюсь пойти на задний дворик и вычистить его. Приходи туда, если я понадоблюсь", — она вернулась в своё кафе, оставив Мельбурна заканчивать работу над своим магазином.  
  
Мельбурн вернулся к работе, блуждая в своих мыслях, отчаянно желая, чтобы у него тоже была какая-то музыка, чтобы слушать её, как делала Виктория, когда мыла окна. Однако, как Мельбурн быстро начал уяснять, жизнь рядом с Викторией вовсе не собиралась быть мирной. Виктория вдруг заорала так, что Мельбурн подскочил практически на целый фут, его кровь застыла в жилах, – он уронил кисть на землю и кинулся в кофейню, чтобы найти Викторию. Виктория продолжала кричать, и тысячи различных сценариев пронеслись через его мозг. Может быть она сломала ногу? Возможно, грабители перелезли через стену? Что делать, если её похищают? Она нашла труп в одном из мусорных баков?  
  
Когда он добрался до неё, Виктория сидела, забившись в дальний угол с наполненными слезами глазами, и указывала в направлении бачков, её рука заметно дрожала. Она была белой, тряслась как осиновый лист и выглядела так, как будто бы увидела призрака. Мельбурн быстро подошёл к мусорным бакам, отодвинул один от стены и наблюдал, как пара крыс сновала по бетонной поверхности, и они снова заставили Викторию закричать. Он отступил и помог Виктории вернуться обратно в кафе, провёл вверх по лестнице к её квартире, не жалуясь, когда она сжала его слишком крепко, боясь отпустить. Он сделал ей чашку чая и сидел с ней на диване, пока её лицо не восстановило нормальный цвет и она не перестала дрожать.  
  
"Спасибо, М, — тихо сказала Виктория, немного смущаясь. — Ты должно быть думаешь, что я так глупа".  
  
"Такая мысль даже не приходила мне в голову, — заверил её Мельбурн. — Я волновался, что что-то могло случиться с тобой".  
  
"Я чуть не умерла от страха, вот что случилось со мной", — с дрожью сказала Виктория, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
Мельбурн нерешительно обнял её, чтобы успокоить: "Я пойду и разберусь с баками и крысами, а ты пока можешь покрасить фасад магазина. Как тебе такая идея?"  
  
Виктория кивнула и подняла голову, слабо улыбнувшись, уже чувствуя себя лучше. Она взяла свой чай и отпила: "Сладкий".  
  
"Сахар хорошо помогает от шока, — сказал ей Мельбурн, убрав руку и отодвинувшись в сторону. — Как тебе?"  
  
"Очень здорово, спасибо, — Виктория постучала ногтями по кружке, повторяющиеся движения успокаивали её. — Посмотри на себя, М, ты по-прежнему оказываешься моим Суперменом. Приходишь ко мне на помощь, когда я поранюсь или боюсь, слушаешь меня, когда я злюсь, честно высказываешь своё мнение о моих идеях, учишь меня чему-то новому, помогаешь мне, когда можешь... Мне так повезло, что я встретила тебя".  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся ей: "Взаимно, мисс Виктория. Я лучше пойду и разберусь с теми крысами – спускайся вниз, когда придёшь в себя".  
  
Виктория ещё раз поблагодарила его и удобнее устроилась на диване, чтобы допить свой чай, глядя на букет цветов, которые утром позволил ей забрать Мельбурн. Она поместила их в вазу, стоящую на верхней каминной полке. Это был такой прекрасный жест. Всё, что Мельбурн делал для Виктории, казалось, было сделано из чистой доброты его сердца и ничего другого. Она не могла себе представить, что он совершает добрые поступки с какой-то личной целью, как она могла себе представить, делает Джон Конрой. Мельбурн был хорошим человеком, и тем, которому, чувствовала Виктория, она могла доверять безгранично. Мало того, что он делал все это, так ещё и искренне заботился о ней — не так, как её мать, не как Конрой, не так, как её дядюшки, не так, как любой другой человек, которого она когда-либо встречала. Ничья доброта не заставляла её сердце трепетать так, как доброта Мельбурна. Виктория была вовсе не против этого чувства, которое ей было в новинку. Если она должна идти на этот обед со своей семьёй и Конроем, то, внезапно подумала она, ей хотелось бы привести с собой Мельбурна. Он был единственным человеком, который мог сделать этот ужин терпимым.  
  
Мельбурн ушёл из квартиры, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, разве что немного потрясённым. Он был рад, что Виктория в порядке, и что ничего особенного с ней не случилось, но боялся, что её испуганные крики будут живы в его памяти в течение длительного времени. Мельбурн довольно быстро вынес мусор, спугнул крыс и очистил площадку, и даже вытащил сорняки, которые росли в трещинах бетона. После того, как он вымыл руки, он вернулся к передней части магазина с другой кисточкой. Виктория спокойно красила стену, не подпрыгивая, как обычно, не делая ничего, кроме старательного окрашивания стены. Мельбурн молча присоединился к ней, закрашивая те части фасада, которые были за пределами её досягаемости. Виктория посмотрела на него и начала улыбаться, благодарная за его существование. Мельбурн улыбнулся ей, глядя сверху вниз, полностью удовлетворённый возможностью осчастливить её даже в мелочах.  
  



	3. Тайны и ложь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виктория врёт матери.  
> Флора запасается попкорном.

Строители прошли через небольшую толпу протестующих с лёгкостью, как если бы тех не было вообще. Некоторые зеваки не вполне понимали, что происходит, просто пробредая мимо и присоединяясь к толпе лишь затем, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, надеясь на бесплатное угощение от кафе или раздачу от флориста, им было интересно, произошёл ли какой-нибудь несчастный случай, или чтобы узнать, что это за собрание и хотят ли они присоединиться к протестующим. Некоторые же просто напрашивались на неприятности. Листовки от человека с сосискообразными пальцами и светлыми усами были заламинированы и привязаны к фонарным столбам, хотя многие из них уже были испорчены или стали туалетом для птиц.  
  
Мельбурн и Виктория открыли строителям и быстро закрыли дверь, так как некоторые из протестующих пытались проследовать за ними внутрь, чтобы остановить работы с самого начала, и сорвались на крик, когда дверь закрылась прямо у них перед носом. Виктория открыла окно и стала говорить им, что они должны уйти, пообещав, что как только все ремонтные работы будут завершены, все они получат по чашке бесплатного кофе и куску пирога в качестве жеста доброй воли, это не успокоило пожилых демонстрантов, но младшие члены группы были довольны этой сделкой и ушли, оставив только стариков. К счастью, к полудню стало слишком жарко, и они все разбрелись друг за другом, обещая вернуться завтра.  
  
"Это ещё не конец, — человек с усами предупредил через окно. — Вы не выиграете!"  
  
Виктория высунула голову из окна, перекрикивая шум строительных работ, которые только что начались: "Я думаю, что мы уже выиграли, сэр! Мне прям безумно жаль".  
  
Он ушёл, снова ворча, но ещё не желая признать своё поражение.  
  
В то время как происходили строительные работы, Виктория договорилась ночевать у Флоры, так как шум и пыль будет мешать её планированию декора для кафе и цветочного магазина, и новой рекламной кампании. Она поднялась наверх в квартиру, чтобы закончить упаковку чемодана, насвистывая в процессе сборов. Мельбурн в это время находился со строителями, делая им чай, вынося печенье и закуски. В отличие от Виктории, ему некуда было податься на эти две недели, но он был вовсе не против шума и беспорядка, плюс кто-то должен был наблюдать за работой, так что он был более чем счастлив остаться.  
  
Виктория потащила свой чемодан вниз по лестнице, пыхтя от натуги, как она обычно делала, и остановилась в середине лестницы, чтобы дать отдохнуть своим маленьким рукам. Мельбурн поднял голову и улыбнулся ей со своего места у двери, в паре метров от лестницы, ведущей в её квартиру, стараясь не смеяться. Он взял у неё из рук чемодан и помог спустить его по лестнице.  
  
"Спасибо, M. Ты продолжаешь быть лучшим, — сказала ему Виктория, перекрикивая шум от строителей. — Уверен, что ты справишься со всем один?"  
  
"Я был здесь один в течение последних пяти лет, так что я уверен, что ещё две недели не будут иметь никакого значения", — заверил он её, хотя его слова не убедили даже его самого. Мельбурн всё ещё чувствовал боль и тоску в груди оттого, что Виктория будет находиться гораздо дальше от него, чем в соседнем помещении, несмотря на то, что у него было несколько недель, чтобы подготовить себя к этому. Ему будет не хватать её больше, чем он думал.  
  
"Я буду возвращаться практически каждый день, — сказала Виктория, положив руку на предплечье Мельбурна. – Как будто бы я всё ещё наверху".  
  
"Я уверен, — рассмеялся Мельбурн. — Не торопись обратно. Насладись свободным временем и общением с друзьями".  
  
"Ты тоже мой друг, М. Я хочу проводить время с тобой, — Виктория встала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, и тут синий автомобиль подъехал к кафе. — Увидимся завтра". Она взяла свой чемодан и вышла. Она исчезла в считанные минуты и все казалось тихим, даже с учётом шума строителей.  
  
Дом Флоры разительно отличался от квартиры Виктории. Пожалуй, немного б _о_ льшим, чем нужно живущей одной женщине; украшенный мохнатыми красными коврами и такими же тяжёлыми шторами. На камине она держала целую кучу семейных китайских фарфоровых ваз и игрушек, одна из которых была эдвардианской девушкой со светлыми вьющимися волосами, в платье бледного зелено-голубого цвета и с маленьким белым зонтиком от солнца. Виктория считала, что маленькая эдвардианская девочка была очень похожа на саму Флору. На стенах в коридорах и гостиной висели несколько портретов: самой Флоры, а также её родителей, четверых братьев и сестёр, и её бабушки и дедушки. Портрет её деда по отцовской линии нервировал Флору — она часто говорила о том, что думала, что его глаза следят за ней по комнате, и как часто портрет соскальзывал и повисал только на одном уголке, сколько бы Флора не возвращала его в нормальное положение – и начинала винить во всём дух дедушки. С учётом всех этих элементов декора в доме и вероятности появления призрака, было трудно чувствовать себя так, как если бы дом был слишком велик.  
  
Флора всегда держала вторую спальню подготовленной для гостей, именно сюда Виктория и приволокла свой чемодан. Вторая спальня была украшена в бледно-зелёных, весенних тонах, со светлой мебелью из цельного дерева. Здесь находилась вторая часть коллекции фарфора Флоры: на комоде, на прикроватных столиках стояли подстаканники в форме сердца, а также вазы с искусственными цветами — Виктория просияла, когда поняла, что ей известны названия почти всех местных цветов. Кровать была с балдахином, в общей сложности Виктория насчитала шесть мягких подушек, разложенных по спинке кровати; с одеялами такими пушистыми, что она почувствовала себя зефиркой — и все это лежало на вершине матраса средней жёсткости. Виктория не могла противиться желанию шлёпнуться на кровать, завернувшись в одеялко, как в рулон, в то время как Флора покатывалась со смеху, стоя в дверях.  
  
"Я так смотрю, что ты уже устроилась! Я думаю, что тебе здесь понравится", — сказала Флора.  
  
"Я думаю, что ты права, — счастливо вздохнула Виктория, садясь. — Спасибо, Флора, здесь невероятно удобно".  
  
"Твоя мать звонила сегодня утром. Она хочет собраться втроём, выпить чаю, и поговорить с тобой о чем-то".  
  
Виктория нахмурилась: "Почему она не сказала мне сама?"  
  
"Откуда же мне знать, — виновато сказала Флора. — Но мы ведь можем это выяснить – давай выпьем чаю во второй половине дня, а потом сходим на прогулку в Сент-Джеймс Парк?"  
  
Виктория кивнула: "Звучит прекрасно".  
  
Флора открыла дверь и впустила маму Виктории в дом ровно в два. Подруга Виктории уже поставила заварник и чашки на стеклянный журнальный столик в гостиной, а также трёхуровневую подставку для пирожных, наполненную сэндвичами и выпечкой, которую Флора испекла сегодня с утра. Флора и мать Виктории расцеловали друг друга в обе щеки прямо у двери, затем прошли в дом, возбуждённо треща. Виктория медленно спустилась вниз по лестнице после переодевания из джинсов и футболки в розовое кружевное платье ниже колен (хотя на манекене в магазине оно сидело выше колен), заплетания волос в косички и оборачивания их вокруг головы. Она надела обувь на низком каблуке и теперь слегка шаталась — так как она привыкла носить скейтеры или ходить босиком, но несмотря на небольшой дискомфорт Виктория приветствовала свою мать с улыбкой.  
  
Её мама поднесла руку к открытому рту: "О, Дрина, ты так прекрасно выглядишь. Если бы ты оделась так на следующей неделе, то у бедного Альберта случился бы сердечный приступ".  
  
"У какого Альберта?"  
  
"Ты ведь помнишь своего дорогого кузена Альберта, не так ли? — спросила мама, садясь вместе со всеми на диван. — Младший сын твоего дяди Эрнеста".  
  
"Почему ты вдруг о нём заговорила?" — спросила Виктория, а затем спокойно поблагодарила Флору за чай, когда та наливала его. Виктория добавила три кусочка сахара и осторожно перемешала, аккуратно положив ложечку на блюдце после того, как сахар растворился.  
  
"Он очень красив и очень холост, — начала мама, взяв бутерброд с огурцами. — Он очень хорошо играет на пианино, как и ты, он очень серьёзен, в отличие от тебя... вы могли бы стать хорошей парой, — предположила она. — Я хотела бы обсудить с тобой эту идею".  
  
"Я видела недавнюю фотографию, — вставила Флора. — Он очень возмужал".  
  
Виктория нахмурилась. "Я не хочу встречаться с моим кузеном. Я помню, какой он был грубый и неулыбчивый. Почему я должна встречаться с кем-то вроде него?"  
  
"Он больше не такой, Дрина. Альберт — прекрасный молодой джентльмен и твой дядя Эрнест считает, что из вас бы получилась очень красивая пара. Я согласна, как и Джон. Вообще-то именно Джону пришла в голову эта идея. Если все пойдёт хорошо, то ты бы могла создать семью с Альбертом, остепениться, осесть и забыть об этой бредовой идее с кафе".  
  
Флора спокойно пила чай, поглядывая на Викторию, прекрасно зная, что её подруге идея совсем не понравилась, значит, её не переубедить, и Флора просто лопалась от нетерпения – что же та сейчас предпримет? Сидящая рядом с матерью Виктории Флора достала салфетку и положила на колени, чтобы поймать крошки.  
  
"Я не буду встречаться с моим двоюродным братом, мама! Независимо от твоих желаний, дяди Эрнеста, Джона Конроя, или кого-либо ещё, — Виктория выглядела запаниковавшей и шокированной предложением. Она знала, что её мать так легко не откажется от этой идеи. Мама никогда не сдавалась, когда она хотела, чтобы Виктория что-то сделала, и девушке потребовались месяцы, чтобы убедить маму позволить ей купить кафе. Виктория настолько запаниковала и так испугалась, что не смогла удержать ложь от соскальзывания с языка. — К тому же я не хочу, чтобы ты играла в сваху, потому что я уже кое-с-кем встречаюсь".  
  
Флора поперхнулась чаем, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления, мама Виктории вытаращила глаза, в ужасе глядя на дочь, и отставила чашку в страхе её разбить, так как её руки очень сильно дрожали.  
  
"С кем ты встречаешься, Дрина?! Почему я ничего не слышала об этом?!" – спросила её мама, начиная биться в истерике.  
  
"Я ничего не сказала, потому что знала, что ты не одобришь, и ты бы попыталась вмешаться... это моя жизнь, мама, пора позволить мне делать то, что хочу я, не хлопая крыльями, как квочка! Я больше не ребёнок!" — воскликнула Виктория, тоже отставив свою чашку с чаем.  
  
Флора откинулась на спинку дивана, ей всё больше и больше нравилось наблюдать за ними. Она потягивала свой чай, её тёмно-зелёные глаза перебегали с лица матери на дочь, как будто девушка смотрела теннис, её сердце забилось быстрее в предвкушении того, куда дальше заведёт этот разговор. Флора начала медленно есть бутерброд.  
  
"Кто он, Дрина?!" — спросила мама Виктории.  
  
Виктория заколебалась, сглотнув и нервно сжав сложенные на коленях руки, её мозг работал со скоростью сотни миль в час, когда она пыталась придумать подходящий ответ на вопрос своей матери: "М, — сказала она наконец. — Мельбурн. Мой дорогой Уильям". Был странный привкус во рту, когда она начала врать, и тяжёлое чувство в груди. Виктория чувствовала себя так, будто бы _хотела_ , чтобы эта ложь была правдой.  
  
Флора снова почти поперхнулась, а _мама_ побледнела, как полотно.  
  
"Ты встречаешься с мистером Мельбурном?" — спросила _мама_ голосом, дрожащим так же сильно, как и её руки.  
  
"Да, и мы очень счастливы", — ответила Виктория, стараясь не паниковать и надеясь, что её мать не заметит лжи.  
  
"И как давно?" — спросила мама, медленно дыша и пытаясь успокоить свои дрожащие руки.  
  
"Вообще-то, недавно, — решила сказать Виктория, — это ещё одна причина, почему я ещё вам не сообщила".  
  
Мама быстро проглотила чай, не обращая внимания на то, как он ошпарил её горло: "Ты очень глупая девчонка, Дрина. Я должна идти, но я с нетерпением жду встречи с тобой и мистером Мельбурном на обеде на следующей неделе. Я надеюсь, это не будет проблемой, раз уж вы встречаетесь?" — она встала со своего места, разглаживая юбку платья, и повела плечами, пытаясь расслабиться.  
  
"Но вы ведь только пришли, — запротестовала Флора, также вставая. — А что насчёт нашей прогулки?"  
  
"Боюсь, вам придётся идти самим. У меня есть несколько вещей, чтобы обсудить с Джоном и моими дорогими братьями. Береги себя, Флора, дорогая, в ближайшее время мы ещё попьём чаю", — _мама_ поцеловала Флору в щеку и ушла, не сказав Виктории ни слова.  
  
Виктория полностью расслабилась только после того, как её мать ушла, и упала на диван, дыхание быстро оставило её. Она положила голову на руки, из её груди вырвался стон. Флора встала, чтобы убрать посуду, немного удивлённая сложившейся ситуацией.  
  
"Я думаю, что пришло время прогулки, Виктория. Как ты считаешь? У нас есть много чего обсудить, я уверена", — сказала Флора, закрывая рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
  
Солнце низко стояло над Сент-Джеймс Парком, дул лёгкий, еле ощутимый ветерок. В этот туманный день хорошо видны тепловые волны, а август начинает уступать место сентябрю. Были семьи, которые устроили пикник, наслаждаясь последними днями лета, некоторые играли в футбол или фрисби, другие лежали на траве, пытаясь понежиться под лучами уходящего солнца, а другие играли с водяными пистолетами. Дети бегали вокруг свободно, смеясь, без угрызений совести путаясь под ногами проходящих мимо других людей. Солнце отражалось от озера, и казалось, что оно будто сделано из тысяч и тысяч крошечных алмазов, хотя пеликанам было наплевать. Флора и Виктория гуляли по парку рука об руку, и Виктория была благодарна за дополнительную поддержку от Флоры, которая означала, что она может идти на каблуках не шатаясь, так как ей хотелось попрактиковаться.  
  
"На самом деле ты ведь не встречаешься с мистером Мельбурном, верно?" — спросила Флора улыбаясь, даже не пытаясь скрыть прорывающийся наружу смех.  
  
"Нет. И я даже не представляю, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации", — вздохнула Виктория, сжав руку Флоры, злясь сама на себя.  
  
"Мистер Мельбурн кажется разумным человеком, — отметила Флора. — Ты могла бы просто объяснить ему, что происходит, и попросить его подыграть".  
  
Виктория кивнула, но вдруг её мозг пронзила ужасная мысль: "Но что, если он сочтёт, что это для него уже слишком? Это большая проблема, а их у него и так достаточно — с магазином, со строителями... я всё равно хотела, чтобы он пошёл со мной на обед, но ещё и врать… это может быть уже чересчур".  
  
Флора поколебалась, прежде чем заговорить, когда они начали пересекать голубой мостик через озеро: "Ты не будешь знать, пока ты не спросишь его, — спокойно сказала она Виктории. — Он может удивить тебя".  
  
"Что если я скажу маме и моим дядям, что мы расстались? Ничего не получилось из-за наших рабочих отношений. Сработает, как думаешь? — спросила Виктория, паника снова нарастала (с учётом роста Виктории, верхний предел был совсем недалеко). — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это сработает!"  
  
"Она по-прежнему будет хотеть, чтобы ты начала встречаться с Альбертом, так как ты будешь снова свободна, — Флора вздохнула. — Твоя мать очень тепло отзывалась об Альберте. Он кажется очень утончённым молодым человеком, и он на самом деле красив, — Флора мягко подтолкнула Викторию бедром, улыбаясь, как Чеширский кот. — Он может оказаться не таким уж и плохим".  
  
Виктория с горечью рассмеялась: "Тем не менее, я никогда не смогла бы встречаться с кузеном. Он же мой двоюродный брат!"  
  
"Тогда ты должна обсудить свою проблему с мистером Мельбурном. Я так понимаю, что раз уж ты собралась пригласить его на ужин в любом случае, то ты сказала ему, кто на самом деле твой дядя?" — Флора остановилась на середине синего мостика, чтобы посмотреть на воду, щурясь, поскольку та сверкала на солнце.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на неё с широко открытыми глазами, понимая, что она забыла об этом, и облокотилась на перила моста, наблюдая за пеликанами, пока они плавали в озере: "Он не знает. Я не сказала ни слова. О, Флора, что мне делать? Я поступила так глупо".  
  
"Да уж, — согласилась Флора, погладив Викторию по спине, надеясь её успокоить. — Но он в любом случае узнает, когда вы пойдёте на ужин... Я думаю, что ты сама должна сказать ему. Он оценит твою прямоту, если услышит правду от тебя. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он узнал обо всём прямо на обеде? Сценка может стать крайне неловкой".  
  
"Я не хочу, чтобы М обращался со мной, или с остальной частью моей семьи как-то по-другому, Флора, он лучший человек, которого я когда-либо встречала. Что делать, если он возненавидит меня за то, что я скрывала правду?"  
  
"О, это вряд ли. Мне кажется, что вы очень нравитесь друг другу".  
  
"Да, — протянула Виктория. — Даже очень".  
  
Флора улыбнулась, её голос смягчился: "Тогда, думаю, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Ты всегда говорила, что от положения в обществе твоего дяди тебе ни холодно, ни жарко – так чего сейчас вспоминать об этом? Да, а знает ли мистер Мельбурн твоё настоящее имя?"  
  
"Виктория — моё настоящее имя! — рявкнула она, вызвав хохот Флоры. — Он мог слышать, как мама называет меня Дриной в первый же день нашего знакомства, но даже если и так, он, вероятно, уже забыл об этом".  
  
Флора уже готова была махнуть рукой на свою безнадёжную подругу, но по-прежнему смотрела на неё с нежностью: "Иди к нему и объясни все, прежде чем он узнает обо всём сам. Если он тебе не безразличен, и ему не безразлична ты, то он может и не заметить этой лжи. Чем дольше ты будешь тянуть, тем хуже будет".  
  
Виктория отошла от перил моста, выдавив улыбку: "Ты права. Я сейчас пойду к нему и вернусь, пока не стемнело, — пообещала она, побежав назад по мосту, по которому они пришли, и дальше по газону к выходу. — Не жди меня!" – бросила она через плечо.  
  
Флора закатила глаза, ухмыляясь, и продолжила прогулку через остальную часть парка.  
  
Виктория перестала бежать через пару сотен метров и сняла свои розовые туфли, таким образом она не натёрла ноги и не споткнулась. Она продолжила бежать босиком до тех пор, пока хватило сил, прежде чем устать. Её прекрасно уложенные волосы начали распускаться, спадая на плечи, а мысли мчались почти так же быстро, как её ноги, когда она пыталась подобрать нужные слова для объяснения с Мельбурном. Чтобы сказать, всё, что ей было нужно. Всё, что она хотела. Её сердце громко билось в груди в ожидании реакции Мельбурна (и из-за бега). Она снова надела туфли, поймала такси и поехала в магазин. Когда Виктория прибыла, она вбежала внутрь здания, поздоровалась со строителями, встретившимися ей по пути, рванула вверх по лестнице и яростно заколотила в дверь квартиры Мельбурна. Она практически ввалилась внутрь, когда он открыл ей, едва остановившись, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
В квартире Мельбурна царил хаос. Чашки и тарелки были сложены в гостиной, куча бумаг разбросана по стоящему в углу письменному столу. Подушки валялись на полу, а пыль явно не протиралась в течение нескольких недель, как и сам пол. Мельбурн сунул руки в карманы, застенчиво глядя на беспорядок вокруг.  
  
"Я не ожидал компании", — пояснил он, пожав плечами.  
  
"Это очевидно", — говорит Виктория, все ещё улыбаясь.  
  
Мельбурн сделал паузу, облизав нижнюю губу: "Я почти не узнал вас, мисс Виктория", — сказал он, вынимая руки из карманов и делая неопределённый жест в сторону её платья.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на своё платье и туфли, вдруг почувствовав их неуместность, и заправила прядь волос за ухо: "Тебе не нравится? Наверное, я слишком принарядилась, но я пила чай с Флорой и мамой..."  
  
Мельбурн покачал головой, понимая, что его сердце снова увязло в горле, чувствуя себя уставшим от того, что это теперь случалось с ним на регулярной основе. Он никогда не видел Викторию выглядящей такой элегантной и красивой, он был очарован тем, как румянец на её щеках соответствовал цвету её платья: "Наоборот, — начал он, — я думаю, что ты выглядишь... восхитительно. Тебе идёт".  
  
"Спасибо, — тихо сказала она, удивлённая и немного тронутая комплиментом и наконец подняла голову, как только странное ощущение в животе ушло. — Я приехала сюда, потому что есть кое-что, что я должна сказать тебе, и что мне нужно обсудить с тобой".  
  
Они нашли немного места на диване и сели, сбросив на пол газеты и ручки. Мельбурн вдруг стал нервничать и мог чувствовать, как его ладони начинают потеть, хотя он продолжал улыбаться, как будто ничего не случилось, но всё ещё чувствуя недостаток воздуха, вызванного видом Виктории: "Пожалуйста, продолжай".  
  
"Я не была полностью честна с тобой кое-в-чём. Помнишь, я говорила, что я буду ужинать с мамой и моими дядями? — она подождала, пока он кивнул, прежде чем продолжить. — Дело в том, что один из моих дядей, брат моей матери, Леопольд, он принц Бельгии по браку".  
  
Мельбурн был поражён. В шоке и смущении он быстро заморгал: "Ты племянница принца? Ты родственница принца?"  
  
"Да, но он принц по браку! Это почти ничего не значит... — настаивала Виктория. — И не то чтобы это имело значение для меня... я не стою в очереди на престол или что-то вроде того... — пошутила она, — хотя мама бы хотела, чтобы я себя вела так, как будто это было правдой", — Виктория уткнулась взглядом в колени, нервничая в ожидании ответной реакции Мельбурна.  
  
Мельбурн тяжело вздохнул, все ещё пытаясь обработать полученную информацию: "Есть ли у вас титул, по которому я должен к вам обращаться?" — спросил он, смеясь, не веря своим ушам и пытаясь продолжить шутку Виктории.  
  
Виктория тоже рассмеялась: "Нет, слава богу. Моя семья не часто называет меня Викторией, моим вторым именем, так что если ты хочешь титул, то ничего лучше моего христианского имени я предложить не могу. Александрина... Дрина. Вот кто я для них".  
  
Мельбурн кивнул: "Тогда приятно познакомиться с вами, Александрина..." — он выговорил имя медленно, по-прежнему улыбаясь сквозь шок. Казалось, что он быстро привык.  
  
Бабочки в животе Виктории снова начали махать крылышками, когда он произнёс её имя, а сердце сильно забилось. Она скрестила руки на груди, лишь наполовину убеждённая, что Мельбурн станет слушать: "Нет, давай остановимся на Виктории, — сказала она, заставляя себя смотреть ему в глаза. — Дело в том, М, что я бы не стала тебе это всё рассказывать, если бы не то, что я ляпнула маме после обеда, потому что иначе весь этот рассказ был бы весьма неуместен".  
  
"Тебя что-то беспокоит?" — спросил Мельбурн, откидываясь на спинку дивана, заинтригованный.  
  
Виктория стыдливо посмотрела на него: "Я сделала кое-то очень глупое, и, как следствие, я должна попросить тебя сделать мне огромное одолжение".  
  
"Я твой друг, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах", — мягко заверил её Мельбурн.  
  
"Мама и мои дядья хотели бы видеть меня в отношениях с моим кузеном Альбертом, конечно, это смешно... но для того, чтобы остановить маму, я сказала ей, что я уже встречаюсь кое-с-кем".  
  
Мельбурн нахмурился, смущённый: "А причём здесь я?"  
  
Виктория снова начала заламывать руки, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов: "Дело в том, М, что я сказала маме, что мы с тобой встречаемся".  
  
"Ого, — Мельбурн снова почувствовал себя так, как если бы его ударили в грудь, потому что его сердце забилось с перебоями. — _Может стоит обратиться к врачу?_ " — пронеслось в его голове.  
  
"Ох, правда я всё равно хотела, чтобы ты пошёл со мной на обед... но теперь я должна попросить тебя ещё и приврать, поскольку мама ждёт тебя только потому, что мы встречаемся. Я пойму, если ты ответишь "нет", это сложная просьба. Я придумала другой план, если ты не со мной. Если бы я ничего не сказала, то мама бы продолжала гнуть свою линию, я уверена в этом, а я действительно не хочу встречаться с Альбертом".  
  
Мельбурн поднял брови, его мозг просто клинило, когда он пытался обработать информацию. Виктория продолжала говорить, пытаясь обосновать свою просьбу со скоростью звука, и Мельбурн мог слышать панику и печаль в её голосе. Притворяться чьим-то парнем было невероятно детской идеей, и его первым побуждением было отказаться, но небольшая часть мозга остановила его и заново заставила оценить ситуацию. Виктория была явно огорчена, и он не хотел видеть её подавленной и несчастной, и он знал, что его притворство во время этого обеда сделает её счастливой. Опять же, ужин с её властной семьёй и принцем был невероятно сложной задачей, особенно если учесть, что он знал Викторию всего несколько недель, и никогда не разговаривал слишком долго ни с одним членом её семьи.  
  
По щекам Виктории потекли слёзы. Она смахнула их рукой.  
  
Если бы Мельбурн был полностью честным с самим собой, то идея выдавать себя за бойфренда Виктории была ему отнюдь не неприятна, что совсем сбивало его с толку. _Она_ была тем, кто сбивал его с толку. Чем больше вопросов он себе задавал, тем более склонял себя к согласию.  
  
"Да, — сказал Мельбурн, даже не вполне понимая, что именно он это брякнул. — Я сделаю это".  
  
Виктория засияла: "Правда, М?!"  
  
"Это всего лишь один вечер, верно? Что может случиться?" — сказал он, улыбаясь вместе с Викторией.  
  
Она крепко обняла Мельбурна, поцеловала его в щеку и снова крепко сжала в объятьях: "M, ты лучший! Я даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить".  
  
"Если я когда-нибудь придумаю как, то дам тебе знать", — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась и отпустила его, посмотрела на часы и начала торопливо рассказывать о том, что она должна вернуться к Флоре на ужин. Она исчезла так же быстро, как и примчалась, перебежав через улицу и помахав Мельбурну, который наблюдал за ней через окно. Через несколько мгновений тишины всё, что только что произошло, обрушилось на Мельбурна, как тонна кирпичей, оставляя его совершенно опустошённым, как после урагана.  
  



	4. Восход и падающие звёзды

Полускрытое в облачке солнце проплывало по небу, как лодка по спокойному морю, окрашивая небо в персиковые и розовые тона. Птицы пели свою утреннюю песню, мелькая мимо окна и гнездясь на соседнем дереве. Виктория стояла у окна, наблюдая за ними с отсутствующей улыбкой. Часы на стене тикали с тихим, музыкальным звуком. Тик. Так. Тик. Так. Но Виктория едва могла слышать его из-за пения птиц. Она встала на цыпочки, вытянулась и протянула руку, чтобы нажать на верхнюю часть окна, открыть его и позволить звукам мгновенно заполнить комнату. Она закрыла глаза и сделала пять глубоких вдохов. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Чувство было странно умиротворяющим; были слышны только звуки птиц, тиканье часов и её дыхание. Это было временем воцарения мира и тишины до вступления в права хрипоты начала дня, и Виктория думала о том, как она нуждалась в таком спокойном моменте, особенно сегодня. Она глубоко вдыхала запах свежескошенной травы и могла чувствовать прикосновение мягкого шелковистого сатина её халата к коже, когда ветер танцевал через окно. Её веки были красными и тяжёлыми. Виктория повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на часы — 5:55. Она вздохнула и надела тапочки, а затем схватила мобильный телефон, прежде чем тихо открыть дверь, надеясь, что она не заскрипит и не разбудит Флору, которая всё ещё находилась в постели и посапывала за дверью по соседству. Тихо как мышь, Виктория прошмыгнула по коридору и сбежала вниз по лестнице, полы сатинового халата плыли за ней, как если бы она была принцессой из книжки. Виктория повернула ключ в замке задней двери и улыбнулась, услышав звук щелчка, когда он открылся. Воздух мягко лёг на её лицо, а дыхание Земли заставило копну её длинных, темных волос развеваться. Она сфотографировала восход солнца на телефон, улыбаясь небу, несмотря на нервозность и усталость в её груди. Она послала фотографию восхода солнца сквозь деревья Мельбурну.  


_Не могла спать — слишком нервничаю. Я тут сделала красивое фото и хотела показать тебе. Надеюсь, что не разбудила._  
  
_В хо_

  
  
Мельбурн сидел на диване со включённым новостным каналом, его телевизор находился в беззвучном режиме, когда пришло текстовое сообщение. Шторы в его гостиной были закрыты, отказываясь пропускать любой свет – Мельбурн практически не замечал розовое свечение, пробивающее свой путь несмотря на тканевой барьер. Его сине-белый клетчатый халат начал желтеть – изношенный, колючий, да ещё и с дырой под мышкой. Он почесал лицо, шумно скребя ногтями по щетине. Рядом с ним на диване был сложен целый ворох газет, хотя Мельбурн сделал попытку прибраться после недавнего визита Виктории. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел её имя, вспыхнувшее на дисплее его телефона, радуясь, что она тоже не спит. Вокруг глаз Мельбурна темнели круги, он также страдал от недостатка сна, но почувствовал себя бодрым, когда Виктория дала знать о себе через экран телефона.  


_С тобой всё будет в порядке, я уверен. Это лишь ужин, и я буду там, как и Флора. Это всего лишь вечер, поняла? Он почти ничего не значит. Красивая фотография, кстати._   
_М... х_

  
  
Он никогда бы не подал виду, но Мельбурн нервничал так же, как Виктория, если не больше. Мельбурну нужно было быть бесстрашным и уравновешенным, поскольку если они оба начнут трястись, как осиновые листья, то их план определённо потерпит неудачу. Флора могла бы подыгрывать им только до тех пор, пока семья Виктории не поняла бы, что всё не так, как кажется. Он пробрался на кухню и налил себе ещё одну кружку чёрного кофе, оставив телефон в кармане халата в надежде, что он сможет почувствовать вибрацию снова. Его квартира была тихой — редкое теперь состояние, так как строители часто бывали внизу, наполняя квартиру звуком своих инструментов и мальчишескими разговорами. Он отнёс свой кофе обратно в спальню; на дверце его шкафа висел тёмный костюм, который сохранил запах затхлости, так как последний раз надевался на похороны и затем был спрятан от посторонних глаз. Мельбурн был напуган необходимостью надевать его снова, но это всё, что у него было подходящего, чтобы надеть на ужин с принцем и девушкой, которую он любил. Эта мысль пронеслась через его ум на большой скорости.  
  
Утро шло мучительно медленно, позволяя тревоге и переживаниям кипеть внутри как Виктории, так и в Мельбурне. Виктория вернулась в свою квартиру во второй половине дня, чтобы начать готовиться к ужину, она примерила несколько нарядов различных цветов, не в состоянии найти то, что заставило бы её чувствовать себя более комфортно и уверенно. Она всегда считала, что правильный наряд может скрывать от посторонних глаз множество эмоций. Когда Мельбурн прибыл в своём костюме, он прошёл по следу забракованной Викторией одежды в дверь, ведущую в спальню, где она пыталась приколоть волосы на место.  
  
"M! Я рада, что ты здесь — мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, как я выгляжу", — Виктория отступила от зеркала и медленно повернулась так, чтобы Мельбурн мог рассмотреть её. Виктория остановилась на теплом платье цвета сливы, которое сделало ледяной голубой цвет её глаз ещё более ярким, и с белым кружевным воротником. На талии оно сидело плотно, делая акцент на юбке в форме 1950-х годов, сидевшей на несколько сантиметров ниже колен. Она была в чёрных туфлях на низком каблуке, её волосы были аккуратно прижаты к задней части головы, оставляя свободными две тёмные пряди с каждой стороны лица.  
  
Мельбурн смотрел на неё, улыбаясь одной стороной рта: "Как всегда прекрасны, мисс Виктория".  
  
"Пожалуйста, просто Виктория, — засмеялась она. — Если ты собираешься быть моим парнем на эту ночь, то тебе нужно отбросить шуточки в сторону. О, М, ты выглядишь таким красивым".  
  
Он побрился и аккуратно зачесал волосы назад. Под костюм был надет чёрный галстук, но криво завязанный, и белая рубашка с серебряными запонками на манжетах. Мельбурн по-прежнему чувствовал себя в костюме неуютно, но он не мог сказать ей почему, по крайней мере пока.  
  
"Хочешь, помогу тебе с галстуком?" — спросила Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн кивнул и поблагодарил её, в то время как она осторожно развязывала узел своими идеально ухоженными ногтями. Она стала завязывать его снова, напевая себе под нос: "Два раза вокруг дерева оббежал маленький кролик с быстрой серой лисицей на хвосте. Под кустом маленький кролик ещё раз смог удрать от лисы. Гигантским прыжком кролик едва смог забраться на вершину большого, круглого бревна. Бедный лис мог только наблюдать, как маленький кролик скрылся, будучи в безопасности в его прохладном, тёмном дупле!" — теперь галстук был аккуратно завязан, и Виктория смотрела на него своими сияющими голубыми глазами, а её руки все ещё оставались на груди Мельбурна.  
  
"Что это было?" — спросил её он.  
  
"Песня, чтобы помочь вспомнить, как завязывать галстук. Я слышала, как мама пела её Фридриху пару раз, несмотря на то, что он достаточно взрослый, чтобы завязать себе галстук".  
  
Мельбурн наклонил голову, глядя на Викторию сверху вниз и подавляя желание обнять её за талию: "Фридрих?"  
  
"Мой сводный брат".  
  
"У тебя есть брат?" — спросил Мельбурн удивлённо.  
  
"И сестра, Феодора".  
  
"И они тоже будут сегодня вечером на ужине?"  
  
"Нет, они оба женаты и обосновались в Германии. Я думаю, что в ближайшее время дядя Леопольд посетит их там".  
  
"Ты скучаешь по ним?"  
  
Виктория остановилась и кивнула: "Очень". Наконец она поняла, что всё ещё касается груди Мельбурна и прокашлялась. Она сделала шаг назад и одарила его виноватой улыбкой.  
  
"Хочешь прикрепить к волосам цветы? — спросил вдруг Мельбурн. — У меня есть много свежих, срезанных сегодня утром".  
  
Она снова воспрянула духом и побежала вниз в магазин, чтобы посмотреть на цветы, Мельбурн последовал за ней. Он подумал, что они с Викторией были как кролики против лисы из той песни. Виктория просмотрела на цветы, но не нашла ничего подходящего, пока не остановилась и не спросила Мельбурна, нет ли у него больше орхидей. Он схватил несколько и, улыбаясь, помог вплести их в её причёску, ему пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не поцеловать её в макушку. В голову Виктории пришла другая идея, и она обшарила весь магазин в поисках булавки, радостная, что у строителей был выходной. Когда она нашла одну, она приколола её к лацкану пиджака Мельбурна, прикрепив таким образом орхидею — "так мы можем соответствовать друг другу".  
  
Они отправились в лондонский дом дяди Леопольда на такси, Виктория бормотала о том, сколько бездомных людей было в Лондоне, а у Леопольда было несколько домов в разных странах. Дом Леопольда был большим и неподвижным, холодного, серого цвета, казалось, он возвышался над всеми и был готов поглотить всех, кто стоял перед ним. Виктория сразу же схватила руку Мельбурна, когда они начали свой путь вверх по ступенькам к входной двери; она сжимала её так крепко, насколько могла. Им даже не пришлось стучать; дверь, казалось, открылась самостоятельно. Внутри дома всё было белым, покрытым позолотой, с большими портретами на стенах, и даже с древними доспехами в углу, которые заставляли Викторию издеваться и хихикать всякий раз, когда она видела их. Крупный Мельбурн почувствовал себя довольно небольшим по сравнению с размерами настолько грандиозного помещения и осторожно погладил тыльную сторону руки Виктории большим пальцем.  
  
Официант в идеально отглаженном костюме вышел к ним с серебряным подносом, полным бокалов шампанского. Виктория и Мельбурн взяли по бокалу каждый и проследовали за ним в зал, где находилось большинство других гостей, уже прибывших, в том числе и Флора, которая подскочила, чтобы поприветствовать их, глядя на их нервно сжатые руки.  
  
"Вы как, в порядке?" — спросила она пару тихим голосом, хорошо зная, что _мама_ Виктории и Джон Конрой сидели в комнате у камина, разглядывая их с подозрением.  
  
"Мне страшно, — прошептала Виктория. — Я не могу дождаться момента, когда можно будет уйти".  
  
"Дрина! Вот ты где, — отозвалась её мама. — Представь Джона и меня твоему спутнику должным образом".  
  
Флора ободряюще улыбнулась Виктории и Мельбурну и отошла в сторону, давая им дорогу туда, где сидела _мама_. У неё на лице застыло самодовольное выражение, тогда как Джон смотрел на них с пренебрежением и явным неодобрением.  
  
" _Мама_ … — Виктория сделала паузу, посмотрев на Конроя и заглянув в его змеиные глаза, — Джон... Я бы хотела познакомить вас с моим партнёром, Уильямом Лэмом-Мельбурном".  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся и поцеловал руку матери Виктории, прежде чем пожать руку Джону Конрою: "Приятно познакомиться, — сказал он им обоим. – Я так много слышал о вас".  
  
Конрой не отрывал глаз от Виктории: "Я уверен в этом".  
  
Был момент неловкого молчания, прежде чем двери в зал распахнулись, и трое мужчин шагнули внутрь. Пожилой человек с толстыми темными бакенбардами и впалыми глазами, тяжёлой головой с чёрными волосами, в которых виднелись несколько серебряных нитей, выделяясь, как звёзды в ночном небе, несмотря на его возраст. Он шёл с высоко поднятой головой, а позади него были два его сына: Альберт и Эрнст. У Эрнста была круглая голова мягкими каштановыми волосами, лицо с острым подбородком. Он был одет в синий костюм, который делал карий цвет его глаз ещё более тёплым. Альберт был гораздо более сдержанным, чем его старший брат и отец, он шёл, опустив голову, его глаза были скрыты под тёмными бровями и вьющиеся волосами, спадавшими на лоб. Могли быть видны только его усы.  
  
"Дорогая сестг'а! — воскликнул пожилой мужчина с бакенбардами, двигаясь по направлению к _мама_ с протянутыми руками. — Как замечательно снова увидеть тебя и Джона", — его немецкий акцент был ещё более заметным, чем у матери Виктории.  
  
"Эрнест, мы так давно не виделись, — сказала она. — Ты помнишь Дрину?"  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Викторию, и та улыбнулась: "Дядя Эрнест. Как поживаешь? Я хотела бы, чтобы ты познакомился с моим партнёром", — она указала на Мельбурна и тот представился.  
  
Эрнст тем временем легко взаимодействовал с группой. Он двигался по залу с бокалом в руке, как будто танцуя, производя впечатление на всех без особых усилий своим хорошим настроением и мягким шармом. Альберт держался ближе к пианино, кончики его пальцев деликатно скользили по клавишам, пока он уже не мог сдерживаться. Он начал играть медленную мелодию, что заставляло каждого в зале остановиться и посмотреть на него, затем подойти, чтобы полюбоваться им, будучи в чистом восторге. Мама и Конрой взялись за руки и начали танцевать, двигаясь по кругу с улыбками на лицах. Эрнст, после того, как закончил флиртовать с официантом, взял Флору за руку, тоже потянув её танцевать. Она смеялась, но не могла оторвать глаз от Альберта, тогда как Эрнст не отрывал глаз от официанта. Дядя Эрнест подтолкнул Викторию и сказал ей, что она и Мельбурн тоже должны потанцевать. Виктория посмотрела на Мельбурна, нервно улыбаясь, когда он взял её за руку и повёл к середине зала. Он положил одну руку на её талию, а Виктория положила руку ему на плечо, следуя ведению Мельбурна. Он был удивительно хорошим танцором и не морщился каждый раз, когда Виктория наступала ему на пальцы ног.  
  
"Когда ты научился танцевать?" — спросила Виктория.  
  
"Я взял несколько уроков, прежде чем женился, — пояснил он. — Я думал, что спотыкание на свадебном видео не оставит места для романтичных воспоминаний".  
  
Виктория рассмеялась. "Возможно, ты прав, — она сделала паузу, прежде чем решилась спросить. — Ты скучаешь по своей бывшей жене?"  
  
Мельбурн задумался на секунду: "Нет, — он смотрел в добрые, мягкие глаза Виктории с улыбкой. — Каролина и я не были лучшей из пар, в конце концов".  
  
_Как он мог скучать по ней, когда Виктория была прямо перед ним, в его руках?_  
  
"Веду ли я себя так, как если бы я была более подходящей парой для тебя?" — спросила Виктория, почти сразу пожалев о своём вопросе.  
  
"Да, — ответил он мгновенно. — Даже очень".  
  
"Ты не жалеешь, что женился на Каролине?"  
  
"Нет. У нас был хороший брак в течение некоторого времени, и в нём имели место быть приятные события".  
  
"Например?" — спросила Виктория, её естественное любопытство становилось всё сильнее, но к тому времени, когда Мельбурн открыл рот, чтобы ответить, музыка прекратила играть и дядя Леопольд обозначил своё присутствие.  
  
Самой принцевской вещью во облике Леопольда в этот момент был синий пояс, обёрнутый вокруг его туловища, с целым рядом важных значков на нем. Леопольд был моложе Эрнеста и старше мамы Виктории; хотя его волосы уже начали редеть на макушке, выглядел он на удивление хорошо, со светящейся кожей, что заставляло его выглядеть намного моложе, чем он был на самом деле. Он обнял своего брата и поцеловал руку сестры, прежде чем поприветствовать своих племянников и Викторию.  
  
"Что я слышу — о тебе, владеющей кафе, Дрина? Твоя мать была весьма озадачена сложившейся ситуацией", — Леопольд засмеялся и посмотрел на Мельбурна в поисках ответов на свои вопросы, одновременно пытаясь понять, кем он был.  
  
"Пришло время, чтобы иметь что-то своё, правда, дядя? Я не могу жить с мамой оставшуюся часть моей жизни. Ты знаком с Уильямом?" — она указала на Мельбурна с улыбкой на лице.  
  
"О, так это твой молодой человек и бизнес-партнёр, — сказал Леопольд, делая вид, что он в восторге. — Приятно наконец познакомиться с вами".  
  
"Взаимно, Ваше Королевское высочество", — сказал Мельбурн, склонив голову.  
  
Вскоре после этого дядя Леопольд привёл их всех в столовую, где каждое место имело табличку с именем. Виктория нахмурилась, когда поняла, что Альберт будет сидеть рядом с ней, а Мельбурн — напротив, но ничего не сказала. Обеденный зал был ярко освещён люстрой, которая была, пожалуй, слишком велика для этого зала с полом из белого мрамора и столом из тончайшего дерева с цветочным узором. Флора была зажата между Альбертом и Эрнстом, как бутерброд, и не могла скрыть свою радость. Обед состоял из пяти блюд и Виктория, решив сохранить мир, пыталась завязать разговор с Альбертом, быстро и взволнованно рассказывая об их с Мельбурном магазине, её глаза засияли, когда Мельбурн улыбнулся ей с большой любовью.  
  
"Звучит так, как будто тебе нравится всё это, — осторожно сказал Альберт. — Но я не могу сказать, что считаю хорошей идеей отношения с мужчиной достаточно взрослым, чтобы быть твоим отцом".  
  
Виктория отпила шампанского, стараясь держать себя в руках: "Я полагаю, ты думаешь, как и все остальные, что был бы лучшей парой для меня?"  
  
"Ни за что. Ты… это слишком... ты", — легкомысленно сказал Альберт, махнув рукой.  
  
"И что это должно означать?!" — воскликнула Виктория, не понимая, насколько громко прозвучал её голос.  
  
"Просто ты такая шумная... такая... такая действенная, энергичная... словом... не мой типаж", — произнёс Альберт, начиная снова есть.  
  
"Тогда хорошо, что я очень счастлива с Уильямом, не так ли?" — с вызовом спросила Виктория, глядя на Мельбурна в ожидании какой-либо помощи.  
  
"О, да, да, я очень рад", — заверил Альберт её и тех, кто прислушивался к их разговору.  
  
Джона Конроя они не убедили и он спросил, каким образом они начали встречаться так внезапно, и, ухмыляясь, смотрел на вытянувшиеся лица запаниковавших Мельбурна и Виктории. Они не продумали детали в надежде, что за обедом будет много других тем для разговора, и что все забудут о них. Эрнст жил буйной жизнью и часто попадал в неприятности, оканчивающиеся неотложкой или полицией как в немецких, так и в лондонских барах, так что Виктория надеялась, что его поведение будет иметь приоритет над её личной жизнью.  
  
"Работа и жизнь так близко друг к другу так или иначе должны были свести нас вместе", — быстро сказал Мельбурн.  
  
"Точно! — сказала Виктория со смехом. — Кроме того, я подумала, что он очень красив — в тот самый момент, когда мы встретились в первый раз". _Это не было ложью._  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся, его сердце дико затрепетало: "И я был... по уши влюблён с того самого момента, когда впервые увидел её, сняв с неё эту дверь".  
  
За столом воцарилась гробовая тишина.  
  
"Влюблён? — сказала мама, глядя на Конроя, а затем на Викторию и Мельбурна. — Вы знали Дрину лишь в течение пяти минут! Как вы могли её уже любить?!"  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Мельбурна со слегка приоткрытым ртом, и Флора не могла больше сдерживать хихиканье. Мельбурн уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку, начав есть снова, так что его рот был слишком полон для того, чтобы говорить, и будучи совершенно смущённым. Его слова были правдой, потребовалось много времени для него самого, чтобы понять, что он позволил себе полюбить снова, даже не зная об этом. Он закрывал себя для многих женщин в течение долгих лет, когда вдруг Виктория буквально рухнула в его жизнь, как внутрь кофейни, и её сияние наполнило его до краёв. Она украла его сердце, чего он поклялся никогда не позволять делать никому после Каро, потому что оно было слишком хрупким, чтобы быть разбитым снова, и он не был бы подготовлен к такому повороту событий. По крайней мере, в этой ситуации он мог сказать Виктории, что он на самом деле любит её, и никто воспримет его всерьёз. Она не будет знать, что это было правдой, поскольку они продолжали играть в свою маленькую любовную игру для её семьи.  
  
Виктории ударило в голову шампанское, её возмущение неодобрением и неприятием всех, кроме Флоры и Эрнста, росло. Она чувствовала, как растут гнев и глубокая печаль в её груди, спровоцированная надеждой на то, что слова Мельбурна были правдой. Чем больше Мельбурн сталкивался с неодобрением, тем более оборонительной становилась Виктория.  
  
"Я не думаю, что кто-либо из вас вправе делать комментарии о наших отношениях, особенно при мне! М... Уильям был самым добрым и любящим, и я не могу представить себе лучшего бизнес-партнёра и пару в личной жизни. Теперь, если вы не возражаете, я уверена, что есть более важные вещи, которые мы могли бы обсудить!"  
  
Снова воцарилось молчание и Эрнст провозгласил одну из своих грубых шуток, пытаясь снять напряжение, когда Виктория поднялась, чтобы уйти, слишком злая в данный момент, чтобы остаться и быть вежливой со всеми. Мельбурн извинился и последовал за ней, найдя её в гостиной ходящей взад-вперёд, со сжатыми кулачками.  
  
"Я зашёл слишком далеко?" — спросил Мельбурн, садясь на диван.  
  
Виктория вздохнула и бросилась на диван рядом с ним, положив голову ему на плечо: "Нет, что ты. Это было на самом деле мило... очень убедительно. Я просто так зла, что моя семья думает, что они могут обращаться со мной таким образом! Я могу быть самой юной из них, но я не ребёнок".  
  
"Определённо нет", — согласился Мельбурн, обняв её и прижав к себе, пытаясь заставить её чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
"Я не могла поверить, что они станут так говорить о тебе!"  
  
"Как с гуся вода, я тебя уверяю, — улыбнулся он. — Ты, кажется, приняла это ближе к сердцу, чем я".  
  
"Это потому, что мне не всё равно, что люди думают о тебе, особенно моя семья".  
  
Мельбурн криво улыбнулся ей, почти не веря: "Почему?"  
  
Виктория села, все ещё оставаясь очень близко к нему, их головы соприкасались — Виктория сидела, прижавшись лбом к виску Мельбурна. Её гнев начинал исчезать, но вместо этого появилось новое чувство в животе – то самое, уже знакомое, когда бабочки начинают махать крылышками и сердце бьётся громко, как барабан. Она почувствовала запах волос Мельбурна, вымытых шампунем с ароматом хрустящих яблок, и его пьянящего, одурманивающего одеколона в резком контрасте друг с другом. Она могла чувствовать, что её тянет к нему.  
  
"Потому что я искренне забочусь о тебе", — прошептала она, нерешительно поворачивая голову, так что теперь они соприкасались лбами. Они были настолько близко друг к другу, что Мельбурн мог чувствовать запах её дыхания, сладкий от шампанского, и слабый аромат её персиковой помады. Их тянуло друг к другу как магнитом.  
  
Дверь распахнулась, заставив Викторию и Мельбурна отскочить друг от друга, прежде чем их губы могли соприкоснуться. Их бабочек просто расстреляли в одно мгновение. Эрнст прислонился к двери, со стаканом в руке и самодовольным выражением на лице.  
  
"Дядя Леопольд хотел бы позвать вас обратно на десерт. Я что, помешал вам?" — спросил он, выпив шампанское одним духом.  
  
"Нет, — ответили они одновременно, и Виктория встала на ноги, разглаживая платье и откашлявшись. — Ты пьёшь очень много, кузен, у тебя всё в порядке?" — спросила она Эрнста.  
  
Эрнст улыбнулся, жестом подозвал официанта, который стоял у двери, схватил ещё один бокал и подмигнул ему. Официант, немного смущённый, улыбнулся и ушёл. "Я уже успел взять номера трёх официантов. Я думаю, что Хамфри мой любимец, хотя... Я не могу дождаться, чтобы выяснить, так ли он раскован, как предполагает его имя", — Эрнст подмигнул.  
  
"О, Эрнст, ты не меняешься, — нежно сказала Виктория, подошла к нему и поцеловала его в щеку. — Как дядя Эрнест должен иногда отчаиваться".  
  
"Не больше, чем тётушка расстраивается из-за тебя, я уверен в этом. Пойдёмте, Дрина, мистер Мельбурн, десерт нас ждёт".  
  
Они последовали за Эрнстом обратно в столовую, не глядя друг на друга. Виктория, однако, взяла за руку Мельбурна, когда они шли через зал, отпустив его только затем, чтобы Мельбурн мог сесть на своё место. Она тихо извинилась перед Альбертом за резкость и предложила ему больше рассказать о себе, чтобы они могли стать друзьями.  
  
Альберт работал в тесном сотрудничестве с рядом благотворительных организаций, он состоял в них добровольцем на регулярной основе, он наслаждался поездками на поездах и их историей, он также ежедневно занимался игрой на фортепиано. Его интересы были гораздо более спокойными, чем его старшего брата. Даже если эти двое были дико разными личностями, Альберт и Эрнст были очень близки и иногда могли быть ошибочно приняты за близнецов.  
  
После десерта дядя Леопольд поднялся и официанты пришли, чтобы очистить стол. Он улыбнулся и жестом пригласил всех обратно в зал с пианино: "Александрина, Альберт, как насчёт игры дуэтом на пианино? Я слышал, что вы оба талантливы сверх меры".  
  
Альберт посмотрел на Викторию: "Я счастлив сделать это, если ты согласишься".  
  
"Одна песня не повредит", — согласилась Виктория.  
  
Дядя Леопольд привёл группу в зал, где Альберт и Виктория уселись на край сиденья пианино, тихо договариваясь о том, что они будут играть. Виктория продолжала отвлекаться от Альберта, потому что она могла видеть Мельбурна уголком глаза, разговаривающего с Джоном Конроем и её мамой. Альберт подтолкнул её несколько раз, пытаясь заставить её сконцентрироваться. Прошло чуть более пяти минут, когда они наконец собрались играть. Их пальцы двигались вместе по обе стороны пианино, почти как если бы они пытались обогнать друг друга, Виктория играла все быстрее и быстрее, переводя глаза с Мельбурна и обратно на ноты. Её движения были неуклюжими и вызвали какофонию звуков, разительно отличавшуюся от нежных тонов, извлекаемых Альбертом, поскольку она теперь тратила больше времени, глядя на Мельбурна, чем на пианино. Альберт вскоре полностью остановился.  
  
"Я не могу играть с тобой, мне не нравится, что ты отвлекаешься", — сказал он ей.  
  
Виктория сделала глубокий вдох и оттолкнулась от рояля: "Я не думаю, что я хочу играть".  
  
"Ты же сказала, что хочешь, — возразил Альберт. — Ты так непостоянна! Ты никогда не могла принять однозначное решение".  
  
"Я буду тем, кем я хочу быть, и когда я хочу быть! — воскликнула она, снова бросаясь в сторону Мельбурна, схватив его за руку. Виктория могла чувствовать, как шампанское и одеколон Мельбурна ударили ей в голову. — Я думаю, что мы должны танцевать, — сказала она, так как музыка Альберта начала набирать силу снова. — Давай не будем тратить таланты Альберта впустую".  
  
"Чудесная идея, Дрина! — воскликнул Леопольд. — Жаль, что не хватает женщин для всех нас".  
  
Эрнст поднял бровь, ухмыляясь: "Жалость не то слово, которое я бы использовал для этого, дядя".  
  
Леопольд проигнорировал комментарий своего племянника: "Я планирую оставаться здесь в течение нескольких недель, так что мы сможем потанцевать ещё раз и пригласить больше девушек. Я уверен, что у Дрины и моей дорогой сестры есть много друзей".  
  
Дядя Эрнест согласно хмыкнул: "Я и ребята с удовольствием останемся. Мы так редко видим нашу сестру и племянницу. Плюс ко всему, мне нужно выяснить, чем этот мистер Мельбурн отличается от моего Альберта, кроме нескольких лишних лет, конечно".  
  
Сердце Виктории упало. Им придётся продолжать шараду намного дольше, чем она и Мельбурн рассчитывали, что означало, что существовало больше возможностей для провала. Она могла чувствовать странное чувство в животе снова, только на этот раз она думала, что её вот-вот стошнит. Что делать, если Мельбурн не будет оставаться с ней дольше, чем на сегодня? Что делать, если её семья продолжит настаивать на свиданиях между ней и Альбертом? У Виктории не было времени для раздумий, поскольку Мельбурн отвлёк её от мыслей, затянув её в танец стремительным, нежным движением.  
  
"Что-то случилось?" — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
"Я не хотела впутывать тебя во все это, — Виктория вздохнула. — Мне очень жаль. Если бы я знала, что мои дядья останутся дольше, чем на этот вечер, то я бы никогда не попросила тебя сделать это для меня... но я просто не могу вынести идею свиданий с Альбертом. Мы настолько разные и не подходящие друг другу".  
  
"Это потому, что ты предпочитаешь встречаться с другим? — спросил Мельбурн, улыбаясь. — Потому что, если это Эрнст, тогда я думаю, что ты не его тип, так или иначе", — пошутил он в то время, как они протанцевали мимо Эрнста, который нашёптывал в ухо официанта Хамфри.  
  
Виктория фыркнула: "Ты такой забавный, М".  
  
"Я буду оставаться с тобой ровно столько, сколько необходимо, — пообещал он. — Это несправедливо, что ты должна проходить через всё это, чтобы заставить семью перестать тебя контролировать".  
  
"Жизнь несправедлива", — согласилась Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн кивнул, беспомощно улыбаясь: "Я думаю, что должен с тобой согласиться, — они танцевали, тщательно обходя тех, кто просто стоял и смотрел, Виктории было довольно легко с Мельбурном, который вёл и направлял её. Он вращал их вокруг пианино, пара широко улыбалась друг другу, как вдруг Мельбурн одарил её весёлой улыбкой, понизив голос. — Может быть, тебе не придётся больше беспокоиться одержимостью твоей семьи вами с Альбертом".  
  
Флора и Альберт сидели близко друг к другу на сиденье рядом с пианино, Флора молча наблюдала за его игрой и копировала его движения пальцев над клавишами. Они вместе засмеялись, когда Альберт пропустил ключ и Флора продолжила кусок, Альберт начал инструктировать её, когда она стала играть.  
  
Виктория не могла не засиять улыбкой от уха до уха: "Они загорелись ярким пламенем быстрее, чем дом охватывает пожаром. Она всегда считала его привлекательным... они бы такой красивой парой".  
  
Они все танцевали и пили ещё в течение нескольких часов, меняя партнёров и обмениваясь любезностями с теми людьми, которых они пока не знали очень хорошо. Виктория всё больше и больше вцеплялась в Мельбурна, хотя он и не имел ничего против, и от её немного кривой пьяной улыбки его сердце стало легче воздуха. Её невнятная речь была почти столь же покоряющей.  
  
"M рад, что мы в бизнесе, — сказала она, наконец садясь, потому что её голова уже слишком сильно кружилась для продолжения танцев. — Я не могу представить никого лучше, чем он".  
  
Мельбурн продолжал, держа её за руку и сжав её: "И я нет. Мы с нетерпением ждём развития бизнеса после открытия на следующей неделе".  
  
"Это мечта, ставшая реальностью! Ты мечта, ставшая реальностью, М".  
  
Дядя Леопольд поднял брови, проходя мимо: "Вы открываете свой бизнес на следующей неделе?"  
  
"По крайней мере планируем, сэр, — ответил Мельбурн. — Мы с нетерпением ждём этого".  
  
Леопольд улыбнулся медленно растущей улыбкой, которая была бы более уместна в фильме ужасов: "Тогда мы все должны прийти на торжественное открытие! Мы хотели бы увидеть, что там сделала наша маленькая Дрина".  
  
Виктория сузила глаза, пытаясь понять, что говорил её дядя, но её мозг был слишком затуманен шампанским, чтобы воспринимать его слова должным образом.  
  
"Это было бы честью, если бы вы присоединились к нам, — заявил Мельбурн, садясь рядом с Викторией. — Мы очень гордимся изменениями, которые мы делали до сих пор, не так ли?"  
  
Она кивнула: "Ах, да... Приходите все!"  
  
Леопольд пообещал, что он придёт, поднимаясь, чтобы рассказать это Эрнесту и другим, которые все согласились с тем, чтобы пойти — возбуждённые и любопытствующие, что же там Виктория сделала с точки зрения бизнеса. Мельбурн вздохнул, чувствуя, что тревога вновь заползает в его сердце. Виктория ещё не понимала чудовищность ситуации, и все, что она хотела делать — это танцевать, и танцевать с Мельбурном. Она вскочила, слегка пошатываясь и пытаясь потянуть за собой Мельбурна. Он встал, чтобы поддержать её, когда она начала шататься.  
  
"Больше никаких танцев, — твёрдо сказал ей Мельбурн. — Выйдем на свежий воздух". Он вышел наружу на балкон, выведя впереди себя Викторию, где она могла бы опереться на перила, и позволить свежей осенней ночи очистить свой разум от алкоголя.  
  
Лондонский дом Леопольда находился достаточно далеко, на окраине города, хорошо было видно звёзды на небе, и Виктория смотрела на них с широкой улыбкой и сияющими глазами, следя за каждой появляющейся искоркой. Она шептала, что это было похоже на волшебство. Мельбурн наблюдал за ней от двери, улыбаясь про себя. Её кожа была освещена луной, и он чувствовал, что задыхается от её красоты в лунном свете. Виктория вдруг указала на небо, что заставило Мельбурна тоже посмотреть туда.  
  
"О, М, это падающая звезда!" — воскликнула она, как ребёнок.  
  
"Да, верно, — произнёс Мельбурн после паузы, наблюдая, как свет от неё движется по небу, — ты бы лучше загадала желание".  
  
"Только если и ты тоже", — велела она, закрыв глаза и позволяя уму и сердцу думать обо всём, чего бы она хотела. У Виктории уже было больше, чем она когда-нибудь мечтала — квартира, бизнес, друзья, (в основном) любящая семья. Ничего больше нельзя было и желать, и все же она обнаружила себя загадывающей желание, с закрытыми глазами, сжатыми руками и тоской в сердце.  
  
Мельбурн согласился и закрыл глаза, зная, что Виктория была всем, чего он только мог желать, и что "звезда" вообще-то была самолётом.  



	5. Грандиозное открытие

Сентябрь принёс пухлые сочные плоды цветов аметиста, сапфира и изумруда. Они блестели под ранним утренним солнцем на участке Мельбурна, казалось, не обеспокоенные тем, что холодный осенний воздух уже начал обосновываться здесь. Дыхание Мельбурна паром танцевало перед ним, уходя вверх как дым из трубы, прежде чем исчезнуть в никуда. На земле у его ног стояла корзина, наполовину заполненная цветами, выглядевшая как самый большой в мире букет. Он любил приходить на участок рано утром, до того, как остальная часть общества начала свой день. Даже в холодную погоду он упивался минутами мира, где существовал только он, его цветы и его плоды. Пальцы Мельбурна дрожали от холода в его перчатках без пальцев, в то время как он выбирал и срезал их, изредка оглядываясь через плечо и улыбаясь Виктории. Она умоляла Мельбурна, чтобы он позволил ей пойти с ним, чтобы она могла видеть, как он работал, и он просто не мог сказать "нет" её восторженному желанию. Если и позволить кому-нибудь нарушить его покой, то только Виктории.  
  
Она стояла на табуретке под деревом, одетая в тяжёлое нефритовое пальто и прячась в белом платке. Мельбурн принес с собой запасную корзину, и Виктория повесила её на сгиб руки, пока собирала яблоки, наслаждаясь процессом скручивания каждого с ветки. После того, как она решила, что их достаточно, она слезла со стула и направилась к кусту ежевики. Виктория выбрала одну ягоду и положила её в свою корзинку. Она выбрала другую, и съела её. Следующая снова отправилась в корзину. Очередная ягода отправилась прямиком в рот, и щеки Виктории покраснели, как пурпурные ягоды, когда Мельбурн повернулся и застал её за этим занятием.  
  
"Ничего не останется, если ты продолжишь это делать", — поддразнил он.  
  
"Открытие бизнеса — голодная работа", — запротестовала Виктория, сорвав ещё пару ягод и собираясь положить их в свою корзинку.  
  
"У нас есть ещё несколько часов до открытия, — ответил развеселившийся Мельбурн. Он встал и поднял свою корзину. — Готова вернуться?"  
  
Виктория взяла Мельбурна за руку, когда они шли обратно в уютной тишине. Они на несколько дней отстали от графика открытия своего магазина из-за проблем с поврежденной мебелью, но были настроены оптимистично. Полы были отполированы и отшлифованы, стены покрыты свежим слоем краски, рисунки Виктории висели вдоль стен, на каждом столе стояла маленькая, изящная ваза со свежими цветами. За окнами тоже висели корзины — продолжая маленький цветник на заднем дворе. Просто небо и земля между сегодняшним видом и той облепленной жвачками разрухой — Мельбурн никогда не видел это место выглядящим так превосходно. Они соорудили своего рода чехол с завязками и надели его на вывеску нового объединённого магазина — чтобы никто не мог стянуть его раньше времени.  
  
За несколько дней до открытия Виктория напечатала листовки, приглашающие местных жителей зайти на кофе с пирогом, обещая скидки на букеты в честь уик-энда, рассматривая всё это как способ привлечения клиентов и как компенсацию для тех, кто протестовал против строительных работ. Как только они с Мельбурном вернулись в свой магазин, Виктория взяла корзинку наверх в свою квартиру и принялась печь ежевичные и яблочные пироги, чтобы продать на открытии кафе. Мельбурн остался внизу, чтобы убедиться, что все готово, и что они могут уверенно открыть двери своего бизнеса. Он проверял список инвентаря, когда свежий, успокаивающий запах ежевичного пирога прокрался в здание. Запах заставил его чувствовать себя ностальгически, и Мельбурн позволил себе проследовать за ним вверх по лестнице в квартиру Виктории. Дверь была оставлена приоткрытой, так что он толкнул её, позволив ей распахнуться, и поглотить себя аромату выпечки.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась, когда увидела Мельбурна на своей кухне.  
  
"Как тебе?" — спросила она. Виктория держала испеченный пирог в руках, одетых в перчатки. Золотистый, хрустящий на вершине, и с небольшими вкраплениями тёмно-фиолетового снаружи в местах, где сок ежевики пузырился и сбегал через зазоры в тесте.  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся пирогу, затем тёплому, покрытому мукой лицу Виктории: "Красивый".  
  
"Ты действительно так считаешь?" — она отставила пирог в сторону, чтобы дать ему остыть.  
  
"Определённо, — Мельбурн рассмеялся. — Ты можешь играть на пианино, рисовать, печь, управлять бизнесом, ты связана с принцем, ты схватываешь всё на лету... на самом деле, ты могла бы быть идеальной женщиной".  
  
Виктория рассмеялась, её маленький носик сморщился: "О, М, ты снова дразнишь меня!"  
  
"Нет! Кстати, у тебя мука на щеке".  
  
Виктория вытерла щеку, но промахнулась мимо мучного следа. Мельбурн закатил глаза и аккуратно вытер её щеку большим пальцем, обращаясь с ней так же осторожно, как если бы она была старинной фарфоровой куклой. Он чувствовал, что ему повезло быть так близко к ней — Виктория иногда бывала такой колючей. Она не была близка с матерью, дядями, двоюродными братьями..., пожалуй, ближе всего ей была Флора, но они были только друзьями. И подруга уж точно не испытывала к Виктории романтического увлечения, как Мельбурн.  
  
Мельбурн мог чувствовать тепло румянца на щеке и мягкость её белоснежной кожи. Он вспомнил, как дотрагивался до кожи Каро в подобной ситуации. Он очень любил Каролину, но это было давным-давно, до того, как трагедия и предательство не сразили их, превратив всё в пепел. Они превратились в огонь, который горел с такой интенсивностью, что наносил ущерб везде, где бы ни был; но Мельбурн считал, что в их браке были и счастливые часы.  
  
Каролина была лилией, а Викторию он сравнивал с розой. Обе были красивы по-своему, но совершенно разные. Он никогда не мог любить одну больше, чем другую, он никогда не мог сравнивать их красоту, он никогда не мог противопоставить их друг другу. Обе были столь же важны для него, как и другие, и он не мог представить свою жизнь существовавшей без них обеих. Чистить кожу одной из них было как задевать мягкие края лепестков.  
  
Мельбурн вдруг понял, что его рука задержалась на щеке Виктории, поэтому он сделал шаг назад и сложил руки за спиной. Виктория улыбнулась ему.  
  
"Ты всё стёр?" — спросила она.  
  
"Что стёр?"  
  
"Муку".  
  
"О! — только и мог выдавить Мельбурн, вдруг вспомнив, почему он вообще прикасался к ней. — Думаю, да... Я собираюсь, хм, пойти вниз и закончить там", — бросил он второпях, прежде чем отвернуться и побежать обратно в магазин, оставив Викторию пребывать в полном недоумении.  
  
Солнце уже достигло зенита и согрело холодный воздух, заставив всех чувствовать себя так, как будто бы снова наступило лето. Тепло было и между зданиями, и в каждой комнате — в кухне Виктории стало просто невыносимо работать. Деревья желтеют и оранжевеют, трава начинает тускнеть, что делает мир похожим на открытое кукурузное поле. Во второй половине дня солнце светило сильно, как летом, проникая через окна и нагревая через стекло всё, чего могло достичь. Ослепляющее преломление света.  
  
Немалая толпа народу в зимних пальто уже собралась на улице, чувствуя себя не вполне комфортно в тепле дня после холодного утра. Виктория продолжала наблюдать за ними из своего окна в то время, как пыталась переодеться во что-то более подходящее, чем её зимняя одежда и фартук для выпечки. Она устроилась на черной свинг-юбке и белой блузке в попытке заставить себя выглядеть как взрослая хозяйка бизнеса, хотя она не могла удержаться и не добавить ярких цветов, надев бледно-голубые туфли на каблуках и ожерелье в тон им. Она уложила волосы в простой пучок балерины и ограничилась минимумом макияжа. Мельбурн, увидев её, заставил принарядиться и себя. С одной стороны, он хотел произвести впечатление на новых клиентов, но он также хотел произвести впечатление и на Викторию. Мельбурн никогда не одевался так хорошо, как начал в те дни, когда она появилась рядом с ним. Сегодня он надел чистую, отглаженную голубую рубашку и черные брюки.  
  
В заднюю дверь постучали — раздались три удара, эхом отдающиеся в стёклах. Виктория испустила пронзительный визг, как только открыла дверь, приведя Мельбурна в состояние легкого беспокойства. Он вздохнул с облегчением только тогда, когда добрался до двери и нашел Викторию стоящей на коленях на полу, а также её маму снаружи и черно-бело-коричневого кинг чарльз спаниеля на коленях Виктории, который облизывал её и пытался забраться повыше. Виктория смеялась с улыбкой, которую Мельбурн не видел раньше. _Мама_ Виктории обошла вокруг них, чтобы войти внутрь магазина, делая такие глаза, как будто хотела предупредить Мельбурна о чём-то:  
  
"Дрина никогда, ничего и никого не любила так, как она любит этого пса".  
  
"Ты преувеличиваешь, мама, — сказала ей Виктория. — И у него есть имя. Его зовут Дэш, да, красавчик?" — сказала она Дэшу, почёсывая верхнюю часть его головы.  
  
Дэш вскоре устал от объятий и поцелуев Виктории и начал обнюхивать ноги Мельбурна. Углы рта Мельбурна дёрнулись вверх, когда он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Дэша и почесать его, как делала Виктория. Дэш понюхал его руку, прежде чем начать лизать его и попытаться прыгнуть на него снизу вверх. Виктория встала и сложила руки на груди, восхищённая.  
  
"О, да ты нравишься ему, М! — воскликнула она. — Теперь нас уже двое, верно, Дэшик?"  
  
Мельбурн мог чувствовать, как он краснеет: "Он просто милашка".  
  
_Мама_ закатила глаза, немного раздражённая тем, что Мельбурн поладил с Дэшем, и прошла вглубь магазина, чтобы получше рассмотреть всё бусинками глаз, попытаться найти что-нибудь, что заслуживало бы негативного комментария. Она фыркнула, когда не смогла отыскать ровным счётом ничего. Мать Виктории проводила пальцами по столу, светильникам, полу, её пальцы оставались чистыми, никакой пыли и грязи просто не существовало.  
  
Виктория наблюдала за ней от двери, с Дэшем на руках и Мельбурном, стоящим позади неё, — ну просто идеальный семейный портрет.  
  
"Что-то случилось, _мама_?"  
  
"Нет... ты замечательно поработала, — с неохотой сказала она. — Джон, твои дяди и кузены должны быть здесь с минуты на минуту. Я только пришла пораньше, чтобы отдать тебе собаку".  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на свои серебряные часы. Секундная стрелка отвалилась и лежала на дне, застряв между стеклом и металлом, но он все ещё мог видеть часовую и минутную стрелки. Почти час дня.  
  
"Я думаю, что пришло время выйти и открыть наш знак", — сказал им Мельбурн, направляясь в сторону задней двери, захватив с собой длинный шест с крюком на конце, чтобы стянуть вниз чехол, который скрывал название их нового объединённого магазина.  
  
Виктория последовала за ним, держа Дэша на руках. Мама Виктории быстро вышла и присоединилась к передней части толпы; все шумно поприветствовали двух владельцев, которые подошли к фасаду магазина. Виктория и Мельбурн стояли вдвоём между двумя дверями магазинов, ожидая, пока все успокоятся. Присутствовали несколько молодых демонстрантов из района, местные жители, которых они никогда не видели раньше, и даже несколько местных журналистов с блокнотами в руках, фотографы по бокам, с камерами, уже указывающими на хозяев в ожидании начала церемонии. Даже протестующий с сосискообразными пальцами и светлыми усами и тот затесался в толпу.  
  
Мельбурн позволил Виктории быть в центре внимания, так как это была её прекрасная идея и её видение бизнеса, которые он с удовольствием подхватил. Девушка стояла прямо, с руками, чинно сложенными на животе, с Дэшем у ног. Она улыбнулась и поприветствовала всех на открытии. Мельбурну оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как Виктория начала произносить ясную, краткую и полную оптимизма речь о том, как они пришли к проектированию магазина, рассказала о их тяготах и сложной работе, протестах против строительства и своих надеждах на то, что новый гибридный магазин-кафе станет сердцем местного сообщества. Мельбурн смотрел на неё с гордостью, улыбаясь, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Виктории даже на секунду, чтобы посмотреть на пленённую ею толпу.  
  
"Возможность разделить с вами наше грандиозное открытие — это огромная честь", — продолжила Виктория. — Итак, без дальнейших предисловий, я хотела бы приветствовать всех в…"  
  
Мельбурн быстро стянул крючком чехол, обнажив глянцевую белую вывеску, которую придумала Виктория. Слева был букет цветов, справа — чашка кофе, и номер телефона их магазина мелким шрифтом внизу. Посередине — одно слово, выведенное почерком Виктории: чёрный курсив с наклоном вправо — _Espressaroma_.  
  
Название было встречено радостным смехом и аплодисментами.  
  
"Да, добро пожаловать в Espressaroma! Единственное место, где можно найти кофе и наслаждаться букетами из свежих цветов каждый день под одной крышей. Нет ничего лучше запаха свежемолотого и только что сваренного кофе и нежных ароматов лучших цветов этого сезона. Теперь, пожалуйста, следуйте за нами внутрь, мы надеемся, что вам понравится этот уникальный опыт", — закончила Виктория, с сердцем, колотящимся от волнения.  
  
Мельбурн и Виктория открыли обе двери, что позволило клиентам наводнить магазин с обеих сторон. Виктория обнаружила, что она делает кофе чашку за чашкой, и что её домашние пироги были невероятно популярны и уходили со скоростью света в желудки довольных клиентов, которые радостно расселись за столами с улыбками на лицах, удовлетворённо причмокивая и потягивая кофе. Виктория была так загружена, что вынуждена была привлечь маму в качестве официантки, дабы не задерживать поток и держать столы чистыми, готовыми к следующему потоку клиентов. _Мама_ помогала, но бубнила себе под нос и насмешливо улыбалась клиентам в процессе. Дэш же крепко спал за стойкой, где Виктория делала кофе.  
  
Цветочный магазин на другой стороне был столь же популярен среди клиентов, которые покупали как готовые букеты, так и сделанные на заказ. Многие из них, казалось, живо интересовались тем, что символизировали некоторые из цветов, а также спрашивали советов Мельбурна по поводу садоводства. Он едва успевал справляться с растущим спросом на букеты. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз был настолько занят — даже в дни первого открытия, что было много лет назад. С новым открытием Мельбурн вновь обрёл веру в свой бизнес — ему началось нравиться работать снова, потому что он больше не работал только по необходимости. Его сердце расцветало с каждой покупкой, которую кто-то делал, и за всё это ему следовало благодарить Викторию.  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся Альберту, пришедшему под руку с Флорой, парочка общалась, не отрывая глаз друг от друга. Флора, однако, отпустила Альберта, чтобы помчаться повидать Викторию, помахав по дороге Мельбурну. Мельбурн мог видеть, как Альберт смотрел на неё, убегающую в спешке, с выражением на лице, которое он узнал. Это был тот же задумчивый и обожающий взгляд, которым Мельбурн смотрел на Викторию. Мельбурну пришлось подталкивать Альберта через прилавок, чтобы заставить его прекратить таращиться, как рыба.  
  
"О... — сказал Альберт, немного смутившись. — У вас есть небольшой букет, который был бы пригоден для начала ухаживаний?"  
  
Мельбурну пришлось подавить смешок, но он с удовольствием помог Альберту выбрать букет для Флоры. Альберт выбрал маргаритки, незабудки и жёлтые пионы — все с подрезанными стеблями, чтобы подойти руке Флоры по размеру, которые затем Мельбурн аккуратно связал белой лентой.  
  
"Спасибо, мистер Мельбурн, — сказал Альберт. — А вы тоже дарите цветы Дрине?"  
  
"Иногда. В основном я позволяю ей выбирать цветы из торгового зала, те, что ей нравятся. Любые финансовые потери стоят того, чтобы видеть её счастливой".  
  
Альберт кивнул, улыбаясь: "Я думаю, что начинаю испытывать то же самое по поводу Флоры... скажите мне, мистер Мельбурн, а как вам удалось сказать Дрине, что она стала предметом вашего романтического увлечения?"  
  
Мельбурн едва смог скрыть панику во взгляде, когда он пытался придумать что-то, чтобы сохранить ложь в тайне. Он думал о том, как бы он хотел бы сообщить Виктории, что любит её — поцеловав её, читая ей стихи, спев ей песню о любви, написав слова в небе, через цветы, сделав предложение прямо здесь, не сходя с места; может быть, просто набравшись мужества, чтобы посмотреть ей прямо в глаза и сказать ей самыми простыми словами, что он любит её, и всегда будет любить.  
  
Он помнил момент, когда сказал Каролине, что полюбил её. Мельбурн был намного более молодым, более оптимистичным человеком двадцати с чем-то лет, который никогда раньше не влюблялся. Каролина едва достигла девятнадцати, когда он признался в любви к ней. Он помнил, как её волосы цвета полуночи спадали кудрями на плечи, как её тёмные манящие глаза смотрели на него, как если бы он был единственным мужчиной в мире, как её розовый, полный рот словно умолял, чтобы его поцеловали. Мельбурн пригласил её на обед на третьем свидании и нужные слова неумело соскользнули с его губ. Она была так красива, что он просто не мог не сказать ей, что любит её. Стремление сказать это Виктории росло каждый раз, когда он видел её. Но он сопротивлялся. Мельбурн не мог позволить кому-то снова разбить своё сердце, ведь он уже был не так крепок, как раньше. Но, подумал он, сегодня после открытия — весьма подходящее время, чтобы сказать Виктории, что он влюблён в неё. Он взвесил все за и против и решил, что, раз уж он уже не молодой человек, то ему нужно хватать счастье за хвост, пока он ещё был способен это сделать.  
  
Мельбурн собирался ответить, как вдруг Флора прибежала назад и схватила Альберта за руку. Она потянула его к столу, на который Виктория уже поставила пирог и два капуччино, но остановилась, когда Альберт вручил ей свой яркий букет. Она отблагодарила его поцелуем в щеку и залюбовалась цветами с глуповатой улыбкой.  
  
Остальной части семьи Виктории не понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Эрнст сразу же очаровал всех, с кем он вошел в контакт, искрясь весельем и остроумием. Он поддразнивал своего младшего брата. Дядя Эрнест заказал выпить и сел рядом с дядей Леопольдом, который пришел инкогнито — тихо радуясь своей анонимности, хотя Виктория задавалась вопросом, сколько лондонцев вообще знают в лицо принца Бельгии. Улыбка Виктории становилась шире с каждым дядей, кузеном или другим членом семьи, пришедшим поглазеть на её работу в день их открытия, даже присутствие Джона Конроя заставило её сердце петь с гордостью. Поддержка значила для неё намного больше, чем она думала раньше.  
  
Устойчивый поток клиентов сохранился в течение всего дня, и им даже пришлось выпроваживать людей из кафе, когда подошло время закрытия. За закрытыми дверями остались только Флора и семейство Виктории. Мама крепко обняла Викторию, словно извиняясь за своё неодобрение и сомнение в идее покупки магазина. Теперь, когда они открыли шампанское, чтобы отпраздновать, Виктория обняла Мельбурна за талию — со странным чувством, поскольку сегодня они не могли говорить и быть рядом друг с другом столько, сколько были раньше, до открытия. Ей нравилось держаться близко к Мельбурну, обнимать его, скрываясь за фасадом их "отношений". Когда она закрывала глаза, чувство было почти таким, как если бы её желание, загаданное под "падающей звездой", сбылось.  
  
"Спасибо всем за то, что пришли сегодня, — сказала Виктория, поднимая свой бокал. — Это были чрезвычайно успешные полдня, и я не могу дождаться завтрашнего полного рабочего дня!"  
  
Мельбурн кивнул головой в знак согласия: "Мой магазин никогда не был так полон за все годы, что я пробыл здесь, и всё благодаря этой невероятной, умной, красивой женщине". После секундного раздумья он поцеловал Викторию в макушку. Это вызвало хмыканье, но, казалось, семейство начало теплеть к идее их отношений. Очевидно, что всё сработало: "Если бы не Виктория, то я, вероятно, потерял бы свой бизнес и свой дом. Она стала моей спасительницей".  
  
Виктория обняла его и поцеловала в щеку. Казалось, что хорошее настроение витало в воздухе — любые семейные разногласия были забыты, по крайней мере, на сегодня. Альберт сжал руку Флоры и поцеловал её, Джон Конрой обнял маму Виктории, дядя Эрнест сжал плечо своего старшего сына Эрнста, и дядя Леопольд оглядел свою дружную семью с большой любовью.  
  
"Продолжай работать, Дрина, удачи тебе. Вы с мистером Мельбурном составили чудесную команду, — сказал ей Леопольд, собираясь поцеловать её в лоб. — Не могу дождаться момента, чтобы в будущем услышать ещё больше о ваших успехах".  
  
  
Странная тишина воцарилась в кафе, когда все вышли через чёрный ход. Так тихо тут не было с самого утра, но свидетельством дневного успеха являлось огромное количество использованных кофейных чашек и тарелок на каждом столе, а также пустых контейнеров из-под букетов. Мозг пытался обработать отсутствие звуков, отдаваясь шумом в ушах. Дэш повсюду следовал за Викторией, когда они с Мельбурном начали убирать. Виктория насвистывала, Мельбурн же работал молча и думал о том, как набраться смелости и признаться в своих чувствах к ней.  
  
  
"Ты действительно считаешь меня своей спасительницей?" — выпалила Виктория, поставив кружки в посудомоечную машину.  
  
"Да. Если бы бизнес не пошёл в гору, у меня определённо не было бы денег, чтобы продолжать жить и работать здесь".  
  
"Это всего лишь первые полдня, — напомнила она ему. — Нам придётся подождать и посмотреть, как всё сложится в ближайшие недели и месяцы".  
  
Мельбурн кивнул. "Очень верно и очень разумно".  
  
"Я вполне уверена, что нам всё удастся, как мы и хотим, — твёрдо сказала Виктория. — Ты никогда не станешь бездомным в мою смену, М".  
  
"Вполне уверена? Я не уверен, что ты когда-либо была вполне уверена хоть в чём-то", — поддразнил он Викторию, заставив её засмеяться.  
  
"Я также вполне уверена в том, что Альберт и Флора совершенно сражены друг другом. Ты их видел сегодня? Флора не могла перестать петь ему дифирамбы. Прожужжала мне все уши. Это было действительно очень мило".  
  
"Он купил ей цветы... и ещё сказал, что начал чувствовать, что сделает всё, чтобы она была счастлива, — сообщил Мельбурн. — Кажется, он — прекрасный джентльмен. Человек чести".  
  
"Я думаю, что ты такой же, — сказала Виктория. — И я предпочла бы тебя Альберту в любой день".  
  
Она почувствовала, что её сердце ухнуло в низ живота. Очень вероятно, что Мельбурн не испытывал к ней таких же чувств, как она к нему, вне зависимости от того, какими словами они бы не обменивались, как бы они не касались друг друга, как они не смеялись бы вместе. Виктория никогда прежде не влюблялась, и теперь ей было интересно и страшно в равной мере. Её ладони становились липкими, в груди болело каждый раз, когда она пыталась стать ближе к нему, чем необходимо, её мозг словно закипал или его замыкало, когда бы Мельбурн ни касался её. Даже мысли о нем вызывали сбой дыхания и заставляли кожу покрываться мурашками. Она отодвинула чувства в сторону, насколько это было возможно, потому что _зачем ему хотеть быть с такой глупой молодой девчонкой, как она?_  
  
"Ты мне льстишь", — сказал Мельбурн, улыбаясь. Он начал мыть полы шваброй. _Она просто была вежлива, она не имела это в виду_. Несмотря на то, что её слова не были восприняты им всерьёз, он по-прежнему чувствовал необходимость сказать ей, что он любит её.  
  
Виктория закончила мыть вручную ту посуду, которая не поместилась в посудомоечную машину и протёрла столы. Подняла Дэша, который терпеливо дожидался внимания к себе большую часть дня, пробормотала что-то о том, что собирается пойти покормить его. Мельбурн замедлил темп уборки — лишь для того, чтобы понаблюдать за добротой и нежностью её общения со своим любимцем, который был для неё чем-то гораздо большим, чем просто домашнее животное из детства, а, скорее, лучшим другом. Её лицо разрумянилось после тяжёлого дня, тонкие вьющиеся волосы выскользнули из балетной причёски, спадая на лицо и щекоча её шею. Мельбурн подумал, что она, мягко говоря, невероятно красива.  
  
Она повернулась на каблуках, чтобы вернуться в квартиру, крепко держа Дэша на руках, поглаживая и целуя его голову. Мельбурн мог чувствовать, что созрел — он не мог позволить ей выйти из комнаты, не сказав ей о своих чувствах, или он будет заниматься самобичеванием в течение недели. Он любил её слишком долго для того, чтобы его чувства оставались незамеченными. Виктория была у двери в то время, когда Мельбурн наконец, позволил четырём простым словам вырваться из его рта и сердца.  
  
"Виктория, я люблю тебя".  
  



	6. Он любит меня

Учёные говорят, что вы не чувствуете времени, а скорее воспринимаете его. Ваше "чувство" времени отличается от любого другого из чувств — вы не можете попробовать его на вкус, как сладость сахарной ваты или кислоту лимонов, вы не можете услышать его за тиканьем часов, вы не можете увидеть его, за исключением постоянного вращения солнца и луны, вы не можете прикоснуться к нему, как тёплому пушистому одеялу или холодной твёрдой стали. Время сложно, потому что все ваши чувства действуют как часовой механизм для передачи информации в мозг и восприятия времени. Кажется, что оно идёт гораздо медленнее, когда вам скучно, а когда вы делаете что-то новое... ваши чувства постоянно пытаются найти способ, чтобы мозг мог справиться с наплывом информации о новой обстановке. Ваши чувства подмечают любую мелочь, обманывая ум, который будет считать, что время движется слишком медленно или не движется вообще.  
  
Мельбурн едва мог слышать автомобили, проезжающие снаружи — движение Лондона ещё никогда не казалось ему настолько тихим и медленным. Ум его был устрашающе спокойным. Запах моющего средства — нежный, лимонный — щекотал ноздри Мельбурна. Его язык на вкус был как железо, будучи тяжёлым во рту, как будто там его не должно было быть вообще. Мельбурн никогда не думал, что его язык сделан из железа — не стал и теперь. Внезапное отсутствие чувств и восприятие времени заставило его почувствовать тошноту, а его мозг словно заклинило. Было странное ощущение, что всё вокруг Мельбурна было нереальным. Он мог бы протянуть руку и ничего бы не почувствовал — даже температуру воздуха. Недостаток чувств погрузил его в вакуум. Мельбурн закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Затем выдохнул. Вдохнул ещё раз. Потом выдохнул. Когда он открыл глаза, его чувства вернулись все сразу, проникли внутрь Мельбурна, толкнув его в грудь, как порыв ветра.  
  
Машины проносились мимо окон на большой скорости, пытаясь успеть уехать до того, как наступит час пик, запах моющего средства с лимоном и кофе заполнил нос Мельбурна — его ноздри горели, он чувствовал тошноту. Он почувствовал металлическую ручку холодной швабры в руках, его язык снова стал мясистым. Мельбурн смотрел, как дверь, ведущая из магазина в квартиру Виктории, повернулась на петлях, и мог слышать слабый стук её каблуков по деревянной лестнице. Дэш радостно лаял, пока они шли, а затем наступила тишина, когда дверь квартиры Виктории закрылась за ними со щелчком.  
  
Слова Мельбурна вырвались слишком тихо и не достигли своей цели, падая замертво к его ногам в тот момент, когда он заканчивал фразу.  
  
Он сделал паузу на несколько минут, чтобы позволить реальности погрузиться в его тело и потечь по венам, пока не перестал чувствовать тошноту, но вместо этого он почувствовал себя опустошённым. Мельбурн вздохнул и оторвал взгляд от двери, чтобы продолжить мыть пол, пока тот начал отражать свет уличных фонарей, проникающий снаружи. Мужчина выключил свет и поплёлся наверх в свою квартиру, где поставил предварительно заготовленную еду в микроволновку и закрыл шторы, чтобы отгородиться от остального мира. Виктория не слышала его, и ничего не изменилось. Он произнёс слова, обращённые к ней, когда уже было слишком поздно, опоздав лишь на секунду. Скажи он их секундой раньше — и его жизнь могла бы сделать ещё один крутой поворот. К лучшему или худшему — он не будет знать.  
  
После ужина Мельбурн заснул на диване.

 

* * *

  
  
Будильник Виктории явился к ней в образе Дэша, прыгнувшего на кровать и положившего голову на её грудь. Он мирно пролежал так в течение получаса, прежде чем начать лизать лицо Виктории, пока она не открыла глаза. Она сразу же улыбнулась. Виктория рассмеялась и начала обниматься с ним, почёсывая его за ушами и бормоча, как сильно она его любит и как она скучала по нему. Когда Дэш, наконец, соскочил с кровати, Виктория выскользнула из-под белоснежного покрывала, её изящные босые ноги коснулись холодных деревянных половиц. Она распахнула занавеси и свет залил комнату. Было значительно теплее, чем вчера утром. Виктория заправила кровать, взбила подушки и начала причёсывать беспорядочно лежащие после сна волосы.  
  
На завтрак она сделала кашу с вареньем, ещё у неё осталась ежевика со вчерашнего дня. Дэш терпеливо ждал своего завтрака у ног Виктории. После того, как она покормила и его тоже, вчерашний день — который она мысленно пнула и отбросила, когда пошла спать, — навалился на неё, чтобы заставить принять душ и одеться.  
  
Сегодня она нарядилась в королевских синих тонах. Дэш повсюду следовал за Викторией, куда бы она не пошла, и ей очень нравилось снова чувствовать присутствие своего любимца рядом с ней. Он весело попрыгал вниз по лестнице и устроился за стойкой, где Виктория готовила кафе для первого полного рабочего дня. Она посматривала в сторону двери квартиры Мельбурна и входной двери магазина в надежде, что он может появиться и сделать её доброе утро совершенным. Так уж он на неё действовал — любой плохой день можно было бы исправить, если Мельбурн был в нём. Каждый хороший день мог стать совершенным, если Мельбурн был в нём. Его присутствие в её жизни словно заставляло весь организм Виктории улыбаться и сиять. Она чувствовала себя непобедимой, когда Мельбурн был рядом с ней.  
  
Задняя дверь распахнулась и завизжала на петлях — долгожданный новый шум для Виктории, наконец ворвавшийся в зал, где царило только тиканье часов в дальнем углу, храп Дэша да звук её собственных шагов. Она широко улыбнулась Мельбурну, вошедшему в помещение с неизменной корзиной в руке. Только половина его рубашки была заправлена в брюки, его седеющие волосы взъерошены от ветра, на небритом подбородке тень щетины. И даже немного грязи на ботинках и травы на джинсах. Виктория нашла его вид очаровательным, наряду с его улыбкой и сбившимся дыханием. Его грудь вздымалась после бойкой прогулки, он облизал нижнюю губу, что, в другом свете, вполне могло быть неверно истолковано как нечто более чувственное и дразнящее. Виктория вся подобралась, сжав кулаки и пальцы ног, пытаясь сдержаться, боясь, что бросится на него и поцелует, да так, чтобы он начнёт задыхаться _по другой_ причине.  
  
"Помочь тебе с букетами?" — спросила Виктория, быстро переведя взгляд на его корзину, отказываясь позволить себе посмотреть куда-либо ещё.  
  
Мельбурн кивнул, протягивая её Виктории: "Ты можешь приготовить эти, а я поработаю с теми, что находятся наверху, — он сделал паузу, подошёл к ней и сжал её плечо. — Спасибо".  
  
"О, не будь смешным, М! Ты мой друг и бизнес-партнёр — я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы помочь".  
  
Виктория сидела за прилавком Мельбурна, обдирая лишние листья, срезая шипы, подрезая стебли и сортируя цветы по видам. Она едва вздрагивала каждый раз, когда колола палец. Мельбурн справился со своей частью гораздо быстрее, сойдя вниз с готовыми цветами прежде, чем Виктория закончила хотя бы половину своей работы. Годы рутинной работы сделали пальцы Мельбурна ловкими. Он вёл Викторию, пока они не закончили, а потом соорудил несколько букетов, оставив несколько цветков для букетов под заказ. Мельбурн снова заставил себя принарядиться для открытия магазина, сегодня он надел повседневную, но приличную одежду.  
  
Для позднего утреннего открытия ручеёк клиентов был довольно мал, хотя для воскресенья это было совершенно нормальным явлением, и Виктории с Мельбурном это не показалось тревожным знаком. Им даже понравилось разговаривать с несколькими клиентами в более личной обстановке; узнавая их самих, их мнения о новом комбинированном магазине, спрашивая, посещали ли они раньше кафе или цветочный магазин. Дэш по-прежнему повсюду следовал за Викторией, куда бы она не пошла, привлекая внимание клиентов. Они вертелись вокруг него, восхищённо улыбались и смеялись, когда Виктория продемонстрировала им, какие трюки он умеет делать: притвориться мёртвым, пройти на задних лапах, вращаться по кругу, давать лапу и даже кланяться. К тому же аура юношеской невинности Виктории вскоре исцелила Мельбурна от меланхолии. _Мой Джордж был бы уже почти таком же возрасте, как Виктория, если бы он всё ещё был здесь,_ подумал Мельбурн. Но него уже не было времени, чтобы грустить.  
  
"Кузены! — воскликнула Виктория, когда Альберт и Эрнст появились в магазине, оба нарядные и в хорошем настроении. — Я не ожидала увидеть вас обоих снова так скоро".  
  
Эрнст галантно взял руку Виктории и поцеловал её: "Мы исследовали Лондон, но отец и дядя Леопольд хотели, чтобы мы заскочили к вам по пути".  
  
"А зачем?" — спросила Виктория, предлагая братьям присесть.  
  
Альберт улыбнулся ей: "Они хотят, чтобы ты и мистер Мельбурн пришли на ещё один ужин, прежде чем мы все возвратимся в Германию".  
  
"Я думаю, что у них есть парочка тем, которые они хотят обсудить с вами", — добавил Эрнст.  
  
"А вы не присоединитесь к нам? — спросил через весь зал Мельбурн. — Последний ужин был просто замечательным".  
  
Эрнст улыбнулся и захохотал: "Я никогда не пропускаю вечеринок, мистер Мельбурн".  
  
Совершенно верно. Виктория не могла припомнить ни одного примера из своей юности, когда бы Эрнст отклонил приглашение на вечеринку — даже будучи ребёнком, он никогда не отказывался от повода для радости. Вечеринка не была полноценной без Эрнста — и вы никогда не узнаете, какова вечеринка без него. Он украшал собой любую комнату — в любой ситуации. Никто не улыбался так широко, как его семья, когда Эрнст был рядом, другие же гости просто выползали на свежий воздух, со слезами, катящимися по щекам, и болью в боку, обессиленные. Альберт иногда улепётывал с вечеринок, так как чувствовал себя неуютно, а в присутствии Эрнста он чувствовал себя гораздо более уверенно. Да и внимание окружающих всегда было обращено на обаятельного Эрнста, а не на Альберта. Когда они были детьми, Виктория наслаждалась компанией Эрнста больше, чем Альберта.  
  
Виктория, будучи на год моложе Эрнста, присматривала за ним, пока они росли, и сейчас вспомнила день прощальной вечеринки в честь Эрнста, Альберта и дяди Эрнеста перед их переездом обратно в Германию. Им было всего по пять лет (Эрнсту было шесть) и они провели всё своё раннее детство вместе. Альберт проводил больше времени в одиночестве, играя со своими игрушками, читая книги, прося всех угомониться, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться. Эрнст бы пошёл к нему и подбодрил его, прежде чем возвратиться и продолжить танцевать. Виктория пыталась поговорить с Альбертом сотни раз, но в ответ получала только "уйди, я не хочу играть с тобой". Он заставил юную Викторию чувствовать себя брошенной, её общество было нежеланным для её кузена. Виктория вспомнила, как обвила Эрнста руками, её пальцы запутались в его волосах, и поцеловала его в щеку. Эрнст отстранился и стёр поцелуй прочь, в шутку утверждая, что он не хочет "нахвататься микробов от девчонки", хотя сразу же улыбнулся и снова обнял её, не желая признать даже в шесть лет, что он будет скучать по ней.  
  
"Как я скучала по тебе, Эрнст", — вырвалось у Виктории во внезапном порыве, она улыбалась так широко, что ямочки на её щеках, казалось, стали ещё глубже.  
  
"Как и все остальные", — сказал Эрнст, ухмыльнувшись. Он заказал напитки для себя и Альберта, который направился к стойке Мельбурна.  
  
Альберт осторожно провёл пальцем по самым свежим цветам, внимательно рассматривая их, и мурлыча себе что-то под нос. Он не разбирался в цветах так, как Мельбурн, и они переполняли его вспышками цвета и приторными запахами пыльцы. Он хмурился, так как уже изучил всё, даже и не зная, что он ищет.  
  
Мельбурн улыбался, наблюдая за его "исследованиями", пока Альберт не сдался со вздохом.  
  
"Все в порядке?" — мягко спросил его Мельбурн.  
  
"Флора очень понравились цветы, которые я вчера ей подарил, — начал объяснять Альберт. — Я думаю, что я хотел бы принести ей ещё один букет".  
  
Мельбурн кивнул, оглядываясь на свои цветы, мысленно пытаясь представить себе идеальный букет для них: "Счастливая девушка".  
  
"Я думаю, что скорее это я — счастливец, — сказал ему Альберт. — Они заставили её улыбаться и я бы снова хотел увидеть её улыбающейся".  
  
"Кто же не хочет видеть улыбку красивой девушки?" — спросил Мельбурн, улыбаясь уголком рта.  
  
"Совершенно верно, — сказал Альберт. — Я знал, что вы поймёте, мистер Мельбурн".  
  
"Ах, как великолепно быть молодым и влюблённым! — возопил Эрнст, вскинув руки в воздух, дразня Альберта, наплевав на косые взгляды некоторых клиентов. Остальные были слишком заняты Дэшем, чтобы обращать внимание ещё и на фокусы Эрнста. — Мой брат, мой двоюродный брат — молодой и глупый, но с чистейшим из сердец! Мистер Мельбурн, молодой в душе — рядом с девушкой достаточно юной, чтобы быть его дочерью — его сердце рождается заново! Вся поэзия мира не смогла бы описать любовь между этими людьми, которые собрались здесь сегодня".  
  
Альберт закатил глаза, а Виктория поставила напитки на их стол, улыбаясь: "Не позорься, Эрнст", — попросила она, по-прежнему с тенью улыбки на лице.  
  
"Что я могу сказать? Я люблю любовь!" — продолжал вопить он.  
  
"И я уверен, что ты тоже когда-нибудь узнаешь, что такое любовь, — хихикнул Альберт. — Однажды ты наткнёшься на человека, который будет такой же королевой драмы, как ты".  
  
Эрнст рассмеялся. Это был глубокий, веселый и тёплый смех, который поднимался из нижней части груди: "Надеюсь, что нет. Я не смог бы этого вынести, если бы он будет бы столь же, или, не дай Бог, ещё более драматичным, чем я! Что тогда станет с моим образом? Мне же придётся искать новую личность!"  
  
"Мы никогда бы не допустили этого, верно, кузен? — Виктория тоже засмеялась и поцеловала Эрнста в макушку. — Для нас было бы трагедией, если бы ты вдруг так резко изменился".  
  
"А некоторые были бы этому несказанно рады, — подчеркнул Альберт, — отец в особенности".  
  
Мельбурн почувствовал тепло в груди, что может происходить только в счастливой, семейной среде, — то, что он не чувствовал уже много ряда лет, запустилось вновь двумя братьями, дразнящими друг друга, и отпускающей шутки Викторией. Было время, когда в семье Мельбурна было трое, а затем почти четверо человек, потом двое... а потом он остался один. Призрак идеальной семьи преследовал Мельбурна повсюду как кандалы, обвившиеся вокруг лодыжек — так плотно и близко, а потом всё разваливалось в один момент и ускользало сквозь пальцы, как зимний туман. Мельбурн чувствовал, как будто он прожил жизнь, состоящую из одних "почти": у него _почти_ был успешный брак, у него _почти_ появилась дочь, у него _почти_ была семья, он был _почти_ счастлив, его бизнес _почти_ пошёл ко дну, Виктория _почти_ услышала, как он говорил, что любит её. Он был рад, что Виктория была слишком молода для многих из "почти", и, если он будет достаточно удачлив, чтобы дожить до этого момента, он будет рад убедиться, что она никогда не будет жить жизнью полной всех этих "почти".  
  
Мельбурн наблюдал за её разговором с двоюродными братьями и суетой в кафе, и не заметил, как соорудил очередной букет — ему казалось, что Виктория движется как в замедленной съёмке, его восприятие времени снова исказилось. Все, что он мог чувствовать сейчас – это тёплый, успокаивающий шар радости в груди, и стебли роз между его пальцами.  
  
"Ты знаешь, Альберт, Флора действительно обожает тебя, — сказала ему Виктория. — Большую часть ночи она слала мне смс-ки о том, как счастлива с тобой".  
  
"Мне тоже с ней очень весело, — сказал Альберт, румянец пополз вверх по его щекам. — Она такая... воодушевляющая".  
  
"Она прекрасная женщина, — согласилась Виктория. — Я думаю, что вы очень милая пара. Я думаю, что Уильяму и мне есть чему у вас поучиться".  
  
"Да неужели? — спросил Мельбурн, поднимая брови. — А я-то думал, что мы идеальная пара". Он ничего не смог с собой поделать и весело улыбнулся Виктории.  
  
"Проблемы в раю?" — вставил Эрнст.  
  
"Нет, — заверила его Виктория. Она подошла к прилавку цветочного магазина и взяла готовый букет, поцеловав Мельбурна в щеку. Она должна была встать на цыпочки, чтобы сделать это, и Мельбурн нашёл это восхитительным. Виктория добавила несколько орхидей в букет, прежде чем передать его Альберту. — Я надеюсь, что Флоре они понравятся так же, как и мне. Они стали своего рода моими любимыми".  
  
Альберт нерешительно поцеловал Викторию в лоб в знак благодарности, задержавшись на секунду. Они с Эрнстом допили содержимое своих бокалов и уехали, чтобы продолжить изучать Лондон в первый раз с дней своей юности. Виктория пребывала в состоянии эйфории всю оставшуюся часть дня: улыбаясь всем, кто бы не вошёл в их магазин, смеясь и шутя, выглядя абсолютно счастливой и напевая под нос в то время, как она молола кофейные зёрна. Мельбурну было так хорошо, что он хотел сохранить приподнятое настроение до конца своих дней.  
  
Как только двери магазина закрылись в пять вечера в конце рабочего дня, Виктория начала подсчёт наличных в кассе, пока Мельбурн делал уборку. Она издала возглас радости, как только закончила — там оказалось гораздо больше денег, чем она ожидала от первых дней открытия.  
  
"Я думаю, что мы должны пойти отпраздновать! — объявила Виктория. — Эти выходные был слишком хороши, чтобы не отметить наши достижения".  
  
"Есть идеи?"  
  
"Как насчёт того, чтобы мы просто пошли выпить в какое-нибудь тихое местечко? Было бы неплохо".  
  
"Да... хорошо. Я за", — сказал Мельбурн, улыбаясь.  
  
Виктория усмехнулась и соскользнула со стула, чтобы поместить их выручку в сейф: "Отлично! Это свидание".  
  
Сердце Мельбурна перевернулось в груди при последнем слове, так как сейчас ему хотелось одного из двух: или чтобы она использовала это слово с реальными намерениями пойти на настоящее свидание, или чтобы она использовала другое слово, дабы не давать ему напрасной надежды. Тем не менее, он считал, что здесь не было её вины — она была вправе использовать разные слова как ей хочется, и ему просто нужно смириться со своими чувствами. Они быстро закончили прибираться и закрыли кафе, Виктория взяла Мельбурна за руку, и они зашагали по улице в ближайший паб.  
  
Это был не слишком ухоженный паб; отклеивающиеся по углам обои и неровные, липкие половицы. Столы шатались и на стульях было несколько пивных следов, которые просто не отмывались. Только несколько завсегдатаев сидели на стульях вокруг барной стойки, смотря телевизор и смеясь вместе с хрипами и кашлем. Мельбурн уселся за стол на двоих, не обращая внимания на липкую поверхность стола и следы ткани, прилипшие к нему во время последней попытки уборки. Виктория купила им бутылку просекко, чтобы отпраздновать.  
  
"За нас, — она подняла свой бокал, — и за первые выходные в Espressaroma. Не могу дождаться, чтобы узнать, куда нас всё это заведёт".  
  
Мельбурн осторожно поставил свой бокал напротив Виктории, улыбаясь через силу. Он обычно не пил просекко и чувствовал себя более счастливым со стаканом виски в руке: "Звучит многообещающе", — заверил он её.  
  
Виктория отпила своего вина, потом вздохнула: "Я бы хотела, чтобы мой отец всё ещё был со мной рядом, чтобы увидеть, как я запускаю этот бизнес вместе с тобой".  
  
"Он бросил вас с мамой?" — Мельбурн не заметил, как задал этот вопрос вслух.  
  
"Он умер, когда я была ещё ребёнком, — сказала она, проведя пальцами по краю бокала. — Было бы приятно знать его, и дать знать ему, чего я достигла".  
  
"Я уверен, что он был бы чрезвычайно горд тобой, — с тоном сочувствия заявил Мельбурн. — Я знаю, что говорю".  
  
Виктория протянула руку, чтобы коснуться предплечья Мельбурна: "Ты всегда так добр ко мне, М. Я очень благодарна... Ты не представляешь себе, как много ты для меня значишь".  
  
Мельбурн повернул руку, чтобы связать их пальцы вместе, нежно потирая большим пальцем ладонь Виктории: "Может и нет, но я думаю, что я вполне могу себе это представить".  
  
Виктория посмотрела на свои руки и использовала свободную, чтобы коснуться живота, пытаясь узнать, можно ли почувствовать бабочек в животе своей ладонью. Он всегда был добр к ней, готовый принять участие в её самых возмутительных схемах и планах... никто и никогда прежде не был так терпелив с Викторией. Тем не менее, иногда она не могла понять истинных чувств Мельбурна. Одну минуту он был рядом с ней, держа её за руку или целуя её в голову, даже если бы это было только тогда, когда они притворялись влюблёнными. В другой раз он будет невероятно формальным и далёким. Тёплые слова, которые он говорил во время их небольшой любовной игры для её семьи, часто звучали так искренне, что на секунду она начинала верить всему, что бы он не сказал, — скажем, в тот момент, когда она поверила, что он любит её и всегда любил с момента их встречи. Она полюбила его и хотела признаться в этом прямо посередине их спектакля. Но она слишком боялась это сделать, и вместо этого наслаждалась их заигрываниями и близостью, и не хотела делать ничего, что могло бы разрушить их отношения, какими они были до сих пор.  
  
Они оставались в пабе, пока не зажглись уличные фонари и паб не начал наполняться местными жителями и завсегдатаями. Пока они шли домой, Мельбурн держал руки в карманах, а локти — прижатыми к телу, так что Виктория не могла взять его под руку. Она крепко обняла его перед тем, как они разошлись по своим квартирам, спрятав лицо в его шее. Викторию не волновало напряжение в её икроножных мышцах, пока она стояла на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться до него. Он снова пах своим душистым, пьянящим одеколоном после бритья. Его рука была в её волосах, и он провёл по ним пальцами так легко, как если бы они были сделаны из шелка. Ни один не хотел стать первым, кто отпустит другого, но в конце концов Мельбурн первым оторвался от неё и пошёл наверх. Спустя секунду Виктория направилась в её собственную квартиру.  
  
На подоконнике в гостиной Виктории стояла прямоугольная прозрачная ваза, заполненная цветами, подаренными ей Мельбурном. Она выбрала красную розу, которая была почти в полном расцвете, и бросилась на диван, вертя цветок в пальцах и рассматривая лепестки, как будто цветок был её продолжением. Только один лепесток не был совершенным; на внешней стороне было небольшое коричневое пятно. Тонкими большим и указательным пальцами Виктория выдернула лепесток и отбросила его. Дэш понюхал его, а затем вскочил на диван, чтобы усесться рядом с ней. Виктория сорвала ещё один лепесток, бормоча себе под нос.  
  
"Любит, не любит… — она продолжала обрывать лепестки с каждой фразой, повторяя несколько раз. — Разве это не звучит глупо, Дэш? Я должна спросить его самого вместо того, чтобы превращать это всё в глупую игру, которая подскажет мне! Любит, не любит". Осталось только два лепестка, и Виктория вздохнула, когда оборвала их, тихо произнеся "не любит" в то время, как последний лепесток падал на пол.  
  
Дэш потёрся о бедро Виктории, чувствуя, что что-то не так.  
  
"Это действительно глупая игра, правда? Она ничего не доказывает, — сказала она Дэшу. Он снова ткнулся в её ногу, и Виктория погладила его голову. — Ты прав, Дэшик, я определённо спрошу M о том, что он на самом деле чувствует", — уверенно сказала она. Виктория крепко обняла пёсика и поцеловала его, думая о том, как она могла бы подойти к этому разговору с Мельбурном. Она тяжело вздохнула, когда поняла, что ничего в голову ей не приходит: "Ну... я спрошу его, в конце концов".  



	7. Тайны и ложь (Реприза)

В первую неделю после открытия _Espressaroma_ вызвал настоящий ажиотаж. Клиенты не могли пресытиться странностями магазина, который давал им и кофе, и цветы одновременно, как и его дружелюбными владельцами, которые всегда работали в гармонии друг с другом. Некоторые из клиентов продолжали возвращаться из-за Дэшика, который любил болтаться под столами в попытке заставить посетителей поиграть с ним. Статьи, написанные журналистами, с несколькими фотографиями Виктории и Мельбурна, сделанными во время открытия, принесли им блестящие рекомендации, так что слухи о них быстро разнеслись, и это привлекло дополнительных клиентов из числа тех, кто при иных обстоятельствах не услышал бы о кафе-магазине. Виктория собирала эти газетные вырезки в отдельную подборку, — вклеивая их в блокнот и окружив стикерами и набросками, сделанными гелевой ручкой с блёстками. Мельбурн рассмеялся, когда увидел, как она работает над этим — сидя на полу своей гостиной с чашкой кофе с одной стороны и с пиалой, полной конфет — с другой. Мельбурн не мог не поддаться искушению — он наклонился и стащил одну, с клубничным вкусом, пока на цыпочках осторожно пробирался мимо разбросанных художественных материалов Виктории.  
  
Они решили, что среда будет их единственным выходным днём, когда они будут отдыхать и проводить свободное время так, как им нравится. Виктория, скажем, заполнила свои среды прогулками со своими друзьями и посещением художественных занятий, в то время как Мельбурн оставался на своём участке большую часть времени — ему не было особенно чем заняться, и, если бы он всё ещё работал в одиночестве, он предпочёл бы держать магазин открытым каждый день. Но в условиях объединённых магазинов такой расклад не являлся жизнеспособным вариантом. Пятницы же будут днями доставки на следующую рабочую неделю: им привозили кофе, сиропы, продукты питания, молоко, цветы и всё остальное, в чём они нуждались.  
  
Когда наступила вторая неделя после открытия, стал наблюдаться явный спад количества клиентов, оставивший Викторию с тяжёлым сердцем. Был момент, когда она обрадовалась посетителям, зашедшим в кафе, но её руки опустились, когда она поняла, что эта пара зашла спросить дорогу, а не выпить кофе. Виктория сидела за стойкой, подперев голову руками, пытаясь придумать способ, который выведет бизнес из пике и заставит работать, как на прошлой неделе. Девушка барабанила длинными розовыми ногтями по столешнице, едва нарушив ритм стука, когда Дэш запрыгнул к ней на колени, чтобы приободрить её.  
  
Мельбурна же, более привычного к вялому течению бизнеса, это внезапное падение потока клиентов не обеспокоило ни в малейшей степени. В действительности, у него всё ещё было гораздо больше клиентов, чем в его первоначальном магазине до появления Виктории. Но он смотрел на нахохлившуюся Викторию и её усталые глаза в течение приблизительно получаса, прежде чем подойти к ней и вручить ей букетик маргариток шаста.  
  
"Похоже, что тебе нужен небольшой проблеск солнечного света. — сказал Мельбурн, улыбнувшись ей. — Вот, держи".  
  
Виктория улыбнулась ему, взяв маленький букет и понюхав цветы: "Спасибо, М".  
  
"Пожалуйста", — он наблюдал, как она связывает цветы вместе их же стеблями, как осторожно движутся её пальцы, как она с лёгкостью справляется с самой тонкой и трудной работой. Мельбурн засмеялся, он был рад видеть, что она занялась чем-то ещё, кроме сидения, подперев голову: "Половина предприятий терпят неудачу в первый год, — напомнил он ей. — Мы все ещё довольно новы, и у нас есть куча времени, чтобы битком набить это место посетителями".  
  
"Я знаю... Я думаю, что я просто нетерпелива, так как уже привыкла к заполненному магазину... и я также продолжаю думать о моем отце. Интересно, какой он, что бы он мне сказал, что бы подумал о кафе. Вот такого рода мысли — и они тоже не помогают".  
  
"Воспользуйся завтрашним днём, чтобы сделать что-нибудь расслабляющее, а затем ты сможешь вернуться в четверг с весной в походке", — предложил Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория кивнула и закончила плести венок из маргариток в тишине. Она поколебалась, подошла к Мельбурну и возложила венок на его голову вместо своей, смеясь про себя. Мельбурн показал ей язык, когда она пыталась сфотографировать его. Фото вышло размытым, но изображение её Уильяма в цветочном венке так и просилось сделать его обоями для телефона, что девушка и сделала в конце рабочего дня. Мельбурн быстро, но осторожно возложил венок на голову Виктории, где ему и было самое место. Она протянула ему несколько шпилек для волос из своего кармана, чтобы Мельбурн мог прикрепить его на место.  
  
"Цветы в волосах тебе очень идут, — сказал он ей. — Ты восхитительно выглядишь".  
  
Виктория, казалось, воспрянула духом. Дэш был рядом с ней, она владела собственным бизнесом, у неё в волосах были красивые цветы, на щеках румянец, и она была влюблена. Снова Мельбурн оказался её Суперменом; тем, на кого она могла рассчитывать, кто мог заставить её чувствовать себя, как будто ничто в её жизни не могло пойти наперекосяк. Уверенность в её видении будущего _Espressaroma_ вернулось к ней, как будто оно никогда и не уходило, и все это благодаря уникальной способности Мельбурна всё исправить.  
  
В среду Виктория решила провести весь день с Флорой. Они отправились на прогулку по осеннему парку, укутанные в пальто и шарфы, прихватив на вынос стаканчики с кофе из _Espressaroma_ и радостно смеясь. Флора могла бесконечно говорить о своих свиданиях Альбертом, которые всегда были весьма романтичны — и она бы просто лопнула, если бы не рассказала о том, как Альберт целуется — с детальными, сочными подробностями.  
  
_Если глаза — окно души, то губы — коридор ума_ , сказала она. У Альберта были толстые, раскрасневшиеся губы, опухшие и дрожавшие от желания. Флора описала его язык как шелковистый и заманчивый, Альберт целовал её так страстно, что Флора чувствовала, что будто находилась под влиянием какого-то психотропного вещества, и должна была бороться за право дышать. А вот как, сказала Флора, _вот как он обращается со словами_. В один момент он мог говорить с мягкостью и романтичностью поэта, а в следующий миг — шептать соблазнительные и грязные вещи в её ухо, от чего у Флоры шли мурашки коже.  
  
Виктория съёжилась и сморщила нос: "Этого вполне достаточно! Это ведь о моём двоюродном брате ты говоришь — я вполне могла бы обойтись без этих образов в моей голове".  
  
Флора застенчиво улыбнулась, её лицо пылало: "Ну извини! Я просто считаю, что он такой невероятный, просто замечательный".  
  
"Я так рада, что ты нашла свое счастье, Флора".  
  
"Ты тоже могла бы, — сказала подруга Виктории. — Если бы ты только сказала некоему мистеру Мельбурну, что чувствуешь".  
  
Виктория изумлённо раскрыла глаза и вскинула подбородок: "Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь", — произнесла она, но со слабой улыбкой, которая ни в малейшей степени не помогла убедить Флору в правдивости этого заявления.  
  
"Я могу сказать, что ты сражена им, Виктория, — рассмеялась Флора. — Не играйте со мной в невинность, умирающая от желания стать _миссис Мельбурн_. Я знаю, кому принадлежит твоё сердце".  
  
"А чего это ты так уверена?" – с вызовом спросила Виктория.  
  
"Потому что у меня есть глаза".  
  
Виктория рассмеялась, потягивая свой кофе: "Мои чувства к М касаются только меня, и сначала я должна решить, что делать с ними, и хочу ли я вообще что-то предпринять".  
  
"Не позволяй хорошему человеку уплыть из рук, Виктория, ты будешь сожалеть об этом, если ничего не решишь".  
  
"О, посмотри на себя, Флора! Ты ходишь на свидания всего пару недель, и вот ты уже превращаешься в консультанта по отношениям", — с нежностью сказала Виктория.  
  
"Я только пытаюсь быть честной! Ладно, давай сменим тему — твоя мать забегала ко мне на завтрак и хотела, чтобы я передала тебе, что она желает видеть тебя на прощальном ужине для Эрнста и дядей, прежде чем они вернутся в Германию. Я, например, очень рада, что Альберт решил остаться в Англии".  
  
"Я очень рада за тебя, — сказала Виктория. — Я тогда лучше пойду повидаю маму, я позвоню тебе позже, ладно? Как всегда, очень рада была с тобой встретиться, дорогая", — Виктория поцеловала Флору в щеку, прежде чем вернуться назад тем же путём, которым они пришли.  
  
Мама Виктории жила в самом центре Ноттинг Хилл в шестиспальном доме, который она купила, когда её дети были маленькими. Здесь было достаточно комнат для каждого из её детей, спальня для неё самой, и ещё две гостевые спальни, позволявшие устраивать обеды и вечеринки, плавно переходящие в следующее утро. У матери Виктории не хватило духу продать часть дома и переоборудовать остаток, это было ниже её достоинства. Дом был оформлен в белых, кремовых и серых тонах с большими окнами, свет из которых отражался от мраморных поверхностей на кухне и в ванных комнатах.  
  
Виктория побежала вверх по лестнице к входной двери и трижды постучала молоточком в дверь. Её мама появилась минуту спустя, разодетая в пух и прах, хоть сейчас готовая к выходу на бал, но Виктория знала, что ей некуда было идти.  
  
"О, Дрина, это ты. Заходи, — она отошла от двери, чтобы впустить дочь. Обе устроились в гостиной с чашками чая. — Я полагаю, что Флора сказала тебе, что Альберт остаётся?"  
  
"Да, мама. Он, должно быть, очень привязался к ней, и поэтому не вернётся домой вместе с братом".  
  
Мать кивнула: "Всё равно, жаль, что ты не дала Альберту шанс".  
  
"Я рада этому, потому что он, кажется, нашёл настоящую любовь с Флорой, — запротестовала Виктория. — Я не желаю больше говорить об Альберте — Флора сказала, что ты хотела поговорить со мной об ужине".  
  
"Да, — сказала мама, осторожно поставив свою чашку на стол. — Мы ожидаем тебя в доме твоего дяди Леопольда на следующей неделе, и я считаю, что дяди хотят дать тебе кое-какое вознаграждение за твою затею с открытием своего дела".  
  
Виктория наклонила голову, любопытство охватило её: "Например?"  
  
"Ты должны сама прийти и выяснить это, потому что даже я не в курсе... они очень гордятся тобой, несмотря на твой довольно необычный выбор бизнеса, — сказала ей мама. — Они видели статьи в газетах".  
  
Вспышка счастья в груди Виктории быстро рассеялась, уступив место печали. Она посмотрела в пол и вздохнула: "Это очень приятно, но... Я бы хотела, чтобы папа всё ещё был жив, чтобы он видел меня и мои успехи. Гордость дядьёв, независимо от того, сколько их у меня есть — не то же самое, что гордость отца".  
  
Глаза матери Виктории расширились, она заёрзала в кресле, в горле пересохло, вне зависимости от того, сколько раз она глотала. Она облизала губы и уткнулась взглядом в чашку чая на журнальном столике, положив руки на колени так, чтобы дочь не смогла заметить её вспотевших ладоней. Виктория очень редко заговаривала о своём отце.  
  
"Дрина... есть кое-что о твоём отце, чего ты не знаешь, — осторожно сказала она, как будто бы боялась слов, которые произносила. — Я думаю, что ты достаточно взрослая, чтобы услышать правду".

 

* * *

  
  
Мельбурн смотрел телевизор — снова новостной канал. Шторы были закрыты, как и всегда, и он был в своей самой удобной одежде, которая у него была, не считая пижамы— в дырявых джинсах и футболке, потёртой на рукавах. Квартира была теперь гораздо чище, влияние Виктории было положительным, все его бумаги были аккуратно подшиты в папку, лежащую на столе в гостиной. Он даже протёр полы и прибрался в кухне, но сохранил свою спальню в качестве частного пространства, находящегося в полном беспорядке.  
  
Вдруг в дверь так яростно забарабанили, что он подпрыгнул. Стук был довольно продолжительным, громким, почти паническим. Мельбурн вскочил так быстро, как только мог — поскользнувшись в носках на недавно вымытом полу. Когда ему, наконец, удалось добраться до двери и открыть её, Виктория стояла перед ним, выглядя ещё более маленькой, чем когда-либо прежде. Её лицо было едва узнаваемо, настолько оно было опухшим и красным. Глаза на мокром месте, покрасневшие, с опущенными веками, тушь для ресниц текла по щекам, и все её черты, казалось, расплылись под весом её щёк. Увидев Мельбурна, Виктория снова залилась слезами и бросилась к нему, обхватив его руками и что-то невнятно бормоча. Мельбурн обнял её в ответ и осторожно начал баюкать, пытаясь успокоить.  
  
Он усадил её на диван и сделал ей чашку чая, пока она продолжала заливаться слезами: "О, М, я никогда не хочу снова видеть маму!" — она отказалась от чая и вместо этого взяла стакан виски с кофейного столика Мельбурна.  
  
"Во имя всего святого, почему нет?" — спросил он, садясь на диван рядом с ней с коробкой салфеток.  
  
Виктория взяла одну и высморкалась. Потом взяла другую, чтобы вытереть глаза: "Она лгала мне всю мою жизнь!"  
  
"О чем?"  
  
"О моём отце!" — воскликнула она.  
  
Мельбурн нахмурился и положил руку ей на плечо: "А что насчёт него?"  
  
Из глаз Виктории снова брызнули слёзы. Сочетание глубокой печали и свирепого гнева поднималось внутри неё, и она не была уверена, которое из чувств выплеснется первым, или какое из них она должна была чувствовать: "Он жив".  
  
На мгновение воцарилась тишина, пока Мельбурн усваивал полученную информацию: "Это... хорошо, не так ли?"  
  
"Нет! — снова сорвалась на крик Виктория, почти охрипнув. — Ничего здесь хорошего нет, потому что мой отец — не мой отец!"  
  
Мельбурн поднял брови и сжал её плечо, придвигаясь к ней чуть ближе: "Что ты имеешь в виду?"  
  
Гнев снова охватил Викторию, и она закричала, чтобы выпустить его наружу, даже эта секунда заставила её почувствовать себя лучше, так как она задыхалась: "У мамы была интрижка на стороне… — она чувствовала себя так, как будто её рот наполнился ядом. — Джон Конрой — мой отец", — выплюнула она.  
  
"Как?!" — спросил Мельбурн, будучи теперь в таком же шоке, как и она сама недавно.  
  
"Они знают друг друга в течение длительного времени... они сходились и расходились с тех пор, как встретились. У мамы был роман с ним, когда она была замужем — за тем, кого я считала своим отцом..."  
  
"А Конрой вообще знает, что ты его дочь?"  
  
Виктория снова начала плакать: "Да! Как он может быть настолько жестоким, когда он всегда знал, что я его?! Он подлец, и я ненавижу их обоих за то, что они лгали мне и были настолько жестокими! Он никогда не станет мне отцом, и я больше не буду думать о ней, как о моей матери".  
  
Мельбурн крепко обнял Викторию: "Я знаю, что это не то же самое, но ты говоришь, что хотела бы, чтобы твой отец видел, как ты управляешь своим бизнесом... и, технически, он видит. Я бы хотел, чтобы мой сын видел меня успешным, но этого никогда не случится".  
  
"Ты прав, — рявкнула Виктория. — Это не то же самое, потому что Конрой не мой отец, независимо от того, что там может показать тест ДНК! — она вдруг смягчилась, когда до её сознания дошла вторая половина фразы Мельбурна. Она допила остаток виски, позволив напитку обжечь её грудь, когда жидкость заструилась вниз по горлу: "Твой сын? Я не знала, что ты отец".  
  
Он покачал головой и вздохнул: "Был им. Джордж был очень болен со дня его рождения — много осложнений, постоянное пребывание в больницах, операции — он умер за несколько дней до своего десятого дня рождения. Я хотел бы, чтобы он видел меня, нас и наш бизнес, но этого никогда не случится".  
  
Виктория шмыгнула носом, вдруг почувствовав себя виноватой за свою вспышку: "Мне очень жаль..."  
  
"Всё нормально... Кэролайн и я знали, что это в конце концов произойдёт. Дело в том, Виктория, что я пытаюсь сказать, это то, что у тебя есть возможность сделать все правильно с твоей матерью и с Конроем, если ты захочешь. Если ты захочешь, ты сможешь иметь второй шанс на семью, но это будет полностью твоим выбором — я только хочу, чтобы ты поняла, что для тебя есть такой вариант".  
  
"Не хочу, — решительно сказала Виктория. — Они лгали мне всю мою жизнь, и я не уверена, что я когда-нибудь смогу встретиться с ними снова... Они разбили мое сердце и сделали из меня посмешище".  
  
Мельбурн сочувственно хмыкнул и крепче сжал её в объятиях: "Может быть, ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше завтра, когда мы откроем магазин? Это может помочь твоим мыслям сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё".  
  
Виктория огорчённо вздохнула, её плечи опустились, руки дрожали. Она покачала головой, пытаясь сдержать новый поток слёз: "Нет. Я не могу пойти туда и делать вид, что мой мир не развалился! Это слишком сложно..."  
  
"Я знаю, — сказал он ей спокойно. — Я помню, как я себя чувствовал, когда Джордж умер, и каким онемевшим я чувствовал себя во время похорон... прибавим ещё к этому тот факт, что из-за стресса у Кэролайн случился выкидыш, — сказал Мельбурн, уткнувшись взглядом в колени. — Это вбило ещё больший клин между нами, и она, в конечном итоге, завела интрижку на стороне. Это было очень трудное время, я не хотел вставать по утрам и работать. Я впал в глубокую депрессию, — признался он. — Я оставался в постели большую часть времени, я спал намного больше, чем когда-либо раньше, я много пил, я не мог есть, я не мог собраться с силами для того, чтобы прибраться или просто принять душ или побриться... Будто бы моя жизнь просто остановилась. Это был порочный круг, и я думал о продаже магазина, потому что я просто не мог справляться".  
  
"В самом деле?" — прервала его Виктория.  
  
"Да. Но мне нужны были деньги, которые давал мне магазин, плюс садоводство держало меня занятым в те минуты, когда у меня находилось немного энергии. Клиентов почти не было, но я оставался здесь, и я продолжал жить дальше, несмотря на то, насколько я хотел бы лечь в постель и оставаться там... — он сделал паузу и заглянул Виктории в глаза. — Я никогда не думал, что я когда-нибудь почувствую себя счастливым снова, но потом я стал твоим деловым партнёром и твоим другом. Ты не вернёшь мне моего сына или дочь, которую я никогда не увижу, но ты дала мне повод продолжать жить, и ты должна сделать то же самое. Завтра спускайся вниз, улыбайся и обслуживай клиентов, и никогда не давай им понять, какими усилиями тебе это даётся".  
  
Виктория кивнула и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы попытаться успокоить себя, но идея продолжения работы во время её душевных мук казалась невыполнимой задачей: "Ты ведь будешь рядом, чтобы помочь", — сказала она, как будто пыталась убедиться в том, правда ли это.  
  
"Конечно буду, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Я всегда буду здесь, чтобы помочь".  
  
"Спасибо, что рассказал мне всё, что... это на самом деле позволило взглянуть на вещи в перспективе. События всегда могут стать хуже. Я пересплю с этой информацией, которой накормила меня мама, и решу, что делать дальше. Завтра я буду чувствовать себя лучше", — пообещала она.  
  
Мельбурн пожал плечами: "Даже если ты не почувствуешь себя лучше, я буду рядом, чтобы помочь".  
  
Виктория шмыгнула носом и поймала взгляд Мельбурна. Его глаза были тёплого, тёмного цвета, как горячий шоколад в дождливые дни — она теперь не была уверена, чем было вызвано тепло в груди — Мельбурном или его виски: "Ты такой замечательный. Это ужасно, что Кэролайн тебе изменила и бросила тебя — _я_ бы никогда так с тобой не поступила", — она посмотрела на губы Мельбурна, её мысли, чувства, здравый смысл — всё смешалось и запуталось...  
  
"Я уверен в этом", — согласился Мельбурн, сняв руку с её плеча, чтобы вместо этого сжать её ладонь. Он начал гладить ладонь Виктории указательным пальцем. Разговор о Джордже напомнил Мельбурну, как всякий раз, когда Джордж был огорчен, ему просто нужно было погладить линии на ладошках сына, чтобы расслабить его — повторяющиеся движения для Джорджа были чем-то очень успокаивающим. Мельбурн представлял себе, что эффект будет бы таким же и для Виктории.  
  
Наступил момент тишины, в который эмоции, которые они разделяли, начали оседать, как песок после бури, но чувства Виктории одолели её. Её любовь к Мельбурну, сумбур в голове, оставшийся после признания её матери, её признательность к Мельбурну за утешение, виски, — всё, казалось, захлестнуло через край, и она не задумывалась. Виктория хотела Мельбурна, и она хотела его прямо сейчас, так как она уже ждала достаточно долго. Она рванулась вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, чувствуя, как бьётся её пульс в ушах и странную, неопределённую уверенность в себе. Это было не так, как она представляла их первый поцелуй — небрежный, с ним в его удобной одежде, с её тушью, растёкшейся по щекам и слезами, оба на эмоциях — но Виктория решила взять то, что она могла получить. Она не думала, что Мельбурн когда-либо сделает первый шаг, так что это был единственный способ для них развить их дружбу в другом направлении. Виктория решила, что ей нужно принять меры и нужно сделать это сейчас. Бабочки, живущие в её животе, порхали сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, в предвкушении их первого поцелуя — того, который изменит их отношения навсегда.  
  
Тем не менее, её губы не нашли его, и она уткнулась в плечо Мельбурна. Он отодвинулся на диване и теперь сидел с закрытыми глазами, крепко держа её на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
"Нет, — пробормотал он. — Ты расстроена и устала. Я думаю, ты должна пойти домой и немного отдохнуть", — он не мог открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть её реакцию. Она была такой уязвимой, и он так хотел поцеловать её, чтобы заставить её чувствовать себя лучше, но не мог заставить себя сделать это. Что если она попыталась поцеловать его только потому, что она была расстроена и растеряна? Мельбурн не хотел, чтобы она потом жалела об этом. Целовать Викторию сейчас было бы равносильно тому, чтобы пользоваться её уязвимостью — и он никогда не смог бы так поступить ни с одной женщиной.  
  
Виктория почувствовала, что мир обрушивается на неё во второй раз за этот день. Человек, которого она ненавидела, оказался её отцом, а теперь человек, которого она любила, отверг её, и она не была уверена, как чувствует себя сейчас — её тело наливалось тяжестью пустоты. Она едва чувствовала, как её ноги подняли её тело с дивана и как её руки разгладили одежду — но зато могла чувствовать покалывание слез в глазах. Виктория мысленно запретила себе снова плакать перед Мельбурном.  
  
"О, — только и смогла она сказать. Ей понадобилась минута, чтобы найти в себе силы держать себя в руках и попытаться добраться до своей квартиры, пока голос и тело не подвели её. — Я сожалею, что потревожила вас, мистер Мельбурн".  
  
Виктория ушла с высоко поднятой головой, контролируя своё дыхание, и не смея оглянуться на Мельбурна. Все её эмоции оставались внутри неё, пока она не заперлась в своей квартире, где упала на пол, прислонившись к входной двери. Она подтянула колени к груди и рыдала, пока её тело не начало болеть.


	8. Электрический ток

Октябрь был на носу. В воздухе стояла жуткая предгрозовая тишина, низко висящие рваные лондонские тучи грозили вот-вот извергнуть с неба всю накопленную массу воды, держа город окутанным темнотой, как в какое-нибудь пост-апокалиптическое утро. Один за другим с деревьев опадали листья; они превращались из зелёных в оранжевые, затем отрывались от веток при малейшем ветерке. Иногда мимо кафе, по дороге на работу, проходили случайные прохожие — с портфелями и сумками в руках, с поднятыми воротниками пальто, защищавшиеся от начинавшего дуть сильного ветра. Осадки начали выпадать единичными каплями, ударявшимися в окно и сползавшими по стеклу вниз. Виктория наблюдала, как две капли, попавшие на стекло, встретились, прежде чем заскользить вместе гораздо быстрее и начать собираться внизу наружного подоконника. Облака продолжали извергаться на тротуар, заставляя людей бежать, искать укрытия или раскрывать зонтики — несколько неподготовленных держали свои шарфы и сумки над их головами. Одна женщина на высоких красных каблуках перебежала через дорогу, держа в руках чёрную папку над головой, и Виктория могла слышать стук её туфель из своей спальни.  
  
Вспышка молнии разорвала небо так быстро, что Виктория чуть было не проморгала её. За ней последовал тихий рокот грома и хлынул безумный ливень. Вода лилась с неба так быстро, что Виктории казалось, будто мячи для гольфа ударяли в стены здания, так как эхо отдавалось от окон. Последовала ещё одна вспышка света и другой раскат грома, заставившие Дэша захныкать и заскулить. Он прыгнул к Виктории, которая взяла своего любимца на руки и поцеловала его в голову. Дэш дрожал в её руках, так как все больше вспышек молнии освещали и звуков грома сотрясали Лондон. В грозе же для самой Виктории было что-то очень успокаивающее.  
  
Она отошла от окна, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало в спальне. Её волосы торчали во все стороны, запутанные, ведь Виктория прорыдала в подушку большую часть ночи. Тушь для ресниц запачкала её щеки и наволочку, глаза были уставшими и слипались. Виктории до сих пор не удавалось выдавить улыбку, независимо от того, сколько бы она не практиковалась перед зеркалом. Уголки рта так и остались в поникшем положении. Виктория взяла Дэша с собой в ванную комнату, подальше от грозы, когда она пошла умываться. Её щёки уже не были чумазыми от туши, они порозовели. Виктория потеряла счёт времени, пока чистила зубы; её глаза не фокусировались на девушке в зеркале, она едва могла слышать бурю, завывающую за стенами. Она, должно быть, возила щёткой в течение минут пяти, прежде чем громкий раскат грома вернул её в себя. Виктория выплюнула зубную пасту в раковину, и капли её разлетелись по всей чаше. Затем провела щёткой по волосам, чтобы распутать их, прежде чем пойти под душ. Горячая вода становилась всё нестерпимее, но нежная кожа Виктории цвета слоновой кости и её железная воля твёрдо противостояли высокой температуре — вода отскакивала от невнушительного по размеру тела Виктории, как дождь от её окна. Пар успокаивал саднящее горло и увлажнял кожу под глазами, заставляя её чувствовать себя свежей и готовой встретить новый день во всеоружии.  
  
Помещение магазина было тёмным, освещаемым только вспышками молний снаружи, появлявшимися время от времени. Виктория включила свет в магазине — лампы померцали некоторое время, прежде чем включиться на полную мощность. Она повернула знак на двери с "Закрыто" на "Открыто". Мистера Мельбурна нигде не было видно. Виктория взглянула на часы. 9:02. Буря по-прежнему бушевала снаружи, и Дэш прятался за прилавком на своей маленькой подстилке, скуля и пытаясь привлечь внимание Виктории, чтобы она вернулась к нему. Она же сидела за столом, пытаясь выманить его из-под стойки, чтобы обнять.  
  
Где же мистер Мельбурн? Он мог найти свою смерть в этих диких ветрах и проливном дожде! Он мог простудиться и упасть в обморок с гипотермией — совсем один на своём участке — простуженный, в бессознательном состоянии на влажной земле, под проливным дождём.  
  
Молния снова пронзила небо, а затем послышался удар грома. Интервалы между светом и звуком становились всё короче. Удар молнии мог бы прийтись в дерево и уничтожить его. Что делать, если как раз это и произошло, и мистер Мельбурн оказался в ловушке под упавшим деревом, не в силах поднять его с себя? Что если ветка отломилась от дерева и ударила его по голове, и это привело его в бессознательное состояние? Он мог пострадать и от самого удара молнии. Ум Виктории проработал каждый возможный сценарий развития событий, и она прижала Дэшика к себе как своего рода одеяло, под которым можно спрятаться от опасности.  
  
Так или иначе, она никак не могла выбросить из головы сцены смерти Мельбурна в грозу из-за какого-то нелепого несчастного случая, и не была уверена, что будет делать, если это случится. Она знала, что её горе будет неописуемым, и знала, что её сердце никогда не будет таким, так прежде. Она знала, что будет плакать каждый день после этого, как и то, что она никогда не будет в состоянии принять факт его гибели. И что она будет делать с бизнесом — ей тоже было непонятно. Она даже не знала, что будет делать с самой собой в случае смерти мистера Мельбурна. Теперь, когда он был рядом, Виктория не могла представить себе жизни без него. Она вдруг обнаружила, что её щеки стали мокрыми.  
  
Скрип одной из внутренних дверей в магазине заставил Викторию подпрыгнуть на стуле. Она резко повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, её волосы взметнулись, а сердце подпрыгнуло в горле. Мистер Мельбурн стоял в дверном проёме, слегка растрёпанный, в чёрных брюках, помятой рубашке с перекошенным воротником и прижатыми им волосами. Виктория вскочила, улыбка облегчения отразилась на её лице. Она чувствовала, что её сердцебиение начинает замедляться.  
  
"О, мистер Мельбурн, вы здесь!" — воскликнула она. Дэш выскочил из её рук и побежал к Мельбурну. Обнюхал его ноги. А Виктория постаралась незаметно вытереть глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
Мельбурн, сбитый с толку, издал короткий, лающий смешок: "Где мне ещё быть?"  
  
Виктория открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но была прервана очередной вспышкой молнии, и практически незамедлительно последовавшим за ней раскатом грома, который, казалось, длился целую вечность, заполняя пространство звуком. Окна в их кафе-магазине загремели, и Виктория могла чувствовать, как вибрация пробирает её до костей. Это заставило её ахнуть и подпрыгнуть.  
  
"Ты в порядке? — спросил Мельбурн, делая шаг вперед, чтобы прикоснуться к её плечу. — Ты ведь не боишься грома и молнии так же, как крыс, правда?"  
  
Она покачала головой и прижала руку к груди, чувствуя, как колотится её сердце за грудиной, и, затаив дыхание, улыбнулась: "Вовсе нет. Шум просто застал меня врасплох, вот и все".  
  
"Ветер несёт всё это сюда, — произнёс Мельбурн, глядя в окно. — Если повезёт, буря пройдёт прямо над нами и уйдёт дальше".  
  
"Будем надеяться, что так и будет, — вздохнула Виктория и присела, чтобы погладить Дэша. — Кстати, ты опоздал на работу".  
  
Мельбурн виновато улыбнулся: "Я проспал, но в конце концов гром разбудил меня".  
  
"Я рада, что ты сегодня не пошёл на свой участок, — призналась Виктория. — Думать о том, что ты, совсем один, попал в бурю, да ещё и такую, как эта, — для меня это было слишком".  
  
"Я думаю, что я достаточно взрослый, чтобы справиться с любой ситуацией".  
  
Когда молния сверкнула в следующий раз, она была отчетливо видна в небе, как будто бы кто-то разорвал тёмный кусок шелка пополам. Когда молния исчезла, лампы мигнули и погасли, и магазин погрузился в темноту. Кружки, стоящие за кассой, зазвенели, когда над магазином прогремел гром, впрочем, прекратившийся секунд через десять. Мельбурн пошёл включить свет, но щёлканье выключателем ничего не дало. Он вздохнул и положил руки на бёдра.  
  
"Похоже, что нет электричества. Батареи в кассовом аппарате будут поддерживать его работу какое-то время, но наши кофе-машины не будут работать", — сказал он Виктории.  
  
Она нахмурилась, уставившись в пол: "Придётся закрыть магазин на целый день, да?"  
  
"Давай подождём, пока батареи в кассовых аппаратах не разрядятся, прежде чем закрыться — мы все ещё можем продавать цветы".  
  
Виктория уселась перед стойкой, вытянув ножки, её джинсы собрались в складки на коленях. Дэш немедленно воспринял это как приглашение усесться ей на ноги, тем более что гром и молнии всё сильнее бушевали снаружи — она могла чувствовать, как её верный компаньон весь дрожит. Виктория сочувственно вздохнула и погладила его. Она медленно провела рукой по меху, держа голову склонённой, чтобы быть поближе к Дэшу и успокаивающе говорить с ним. Мельбурн посмотрел на неё с нежной улыбкой, прежде присоединиться к ней на полу и протянул руку, чтобы почесать голову Дэшика. Несмотря на звуки, доносящиеся снаружи, в кафе установилась тишина. Дождевая вода начала переполнять уличные стоки.  
  
"Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня утром?" — осторожно спросил Мельбурн, не уверенный, стоило ли вообще начинать говорить что-нибудь.  
  
Виктория кивнула, не глядя на Мельбурна, когда её разум вновь начал прокручивать всё произошедшее: "Думаю, что мне уже лучше. Я чувствую себя немного странно".  
  
"В самом деле?"  
  
"Мне не особенно грустно, — сказала она со вздохом. — И я даже не злюсь... Я чувствую себя довольно своеобразно и запутанно. Вдруг все мои сильные переживания попросту испарились".  
  
"Возможно, это чувство онемения, о котором я тебе рассказывал?" — предположил Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория снова медленно кивнула: "Может быть", — и подумала о том, как она пыталась поцеловать Мельбурна прошлой ночью, и вся сжалась от своей собственной глупости. Независимо от того, насколько она была смущена, ей нужно было сказать ему правду: "Слушай, говоря о прошлом вечере"...  
  
Мельбурн махнул рукой: "Забыли".  
  
Виктория нахмурилась и выпрямилась: "Нет, ты не понимаешь..."  
  
"Это нормально — я знаю, что тебя переполняли эмоции. Это не имеет значения".  
  
"Имеет!" — настаивала она, пытаясь перекричать гром и дождь: "Я попыталась поцеловать тебя, потому что я лю…"  
  
Дверь магазина открылась, и человек в длинном пальто поспешил втиснуться внутрь. Дождю удалось захлестнуть внутрь магазина, оставив небольшую лужицу у двери, которая увеличивалась, так как вода ручьями стекала с человека. Его шерстяное пальто промокло насквозь, несмотря на зонт, который он в данный момент пытался закрыть, а тот, со спицами, торчащими во все стороны, погнутыми ветром, никак не хотел поддаваться. Когда ему, наконец, удалось победить свой зонт, он прислонил его к двери, позволяя остальным каплям присоединиться к луже. Он снял пальто, явив миру свою промокшую одежду, и повернулся с несчастным видом. Это был Альберт. Он огляделся вокруг, прежде чем заметить, что Мельбурн и Виктория сидели, прижавшись друг к другу на полу, и засмеяться.  
  
"Я помешал?" — немного растерянно спросил он.  
  
Виктория покачала головой, подавив желание попросить его уйти: "Вовсе нет, — сказала она вместо этого. — Иди в мою квартиру и обсохни. В ванной висят чистые полотенца".  
  
Альберт улыбнулся и пошел наверх. Мельбурн встал, чтобы вытереть пол, выглянул из окна, чтобы увидеть бурю.  
  
"Я думаю, что она начинает стихать. Всё больше времени между каждым ударом грома и молнией. Даже виден кусочек синего неба на некотором расстоянии от нас, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Извини, так что ты собиралась сказать?"  
  
Виктория вздохнула и почесала Дэша за ушами: "Не имеет значения. Это может подождать... Я лучше пойду и проверю, в порядке ли Альберт", — она встала и направилась вверх по лестнице, Дэш увязался за ней.  
  
Альберт сушил свои волосы в ванной комнате, щурясь на себя в зеркало, недовольный тем, как выглядели его волосы. Его усы казалось, прижались к носу, пока он выжимал последнюю воду из волос. Ещё одно полотенце было обёрнуто вокруг его плеч, и он явно дрожал. Острое чувство вины захлестнуло Викторию, когда она посмотрела на него — её одежда была сухой, ведь она находилась в тепле, тогда как Альберт был холодным и промокшим, с красными, холодными щеками. Его руки дрожали, и были ярко-розовыми там, где кровь прилила к ним, чтобы согреть.  
  
"Я бы предложила тебе чашку чая, но электричества нет. Думаю, что света нет по всей улице".  
  
"Да всё нормально, — успокоил её Альберт. — Я скоро согреюсь".  
  
Виктория кивнула: "Чем обязаны твоему визиту?"  
  
"Флора рассказала мне, что у вас произошло с матерью, — сказал он, глядя на Викторию в отражении. — Это правда, что Джон Конрой — твой отец?"  
  
"К сожалению, — сказала она, её нижняя челюсть задрожала. — Я не уверена, что смогу когда-нибудь простить маму за то, что она сделала". В горле начал формироваться комок: "Они оба были невероятно жестоки ко мне".  
  
"Я уверен, что у твоей матери была уважительная причина скрывать от тебя правду", — сказал ей Альберт, пытаясь успокоить, но в глубине души он сознавал, что потребуется больше, чем несколько банальных фраз, чтобы исправить ситуацию.  
  
Виктория сжала кулаки и стиснула зубы: "Даже если и так, не может быть никаких оправданий тому, чтобы позволять ему травить меня, тем более, что он знал, что я его ребёнок! Он постоянно дразнил меня и смеялся над моим небольшим ростом, и она смеялась вместе с ним. Он называл меня ужасными кличками, и она соглашалась с ним. Она всегда думала прежде всего о чувствах Конроя, а потом уже о моих... она позволила моему биологическому отцу запугивать меня с самой юности, и я не могу простить их. Они оттолкнули меня от себя, и я не склонна быть доброй или всепрощающей".  
  
Альберт пожевал губу, явно не зная, что сказать, и увидел слёзы, наворачивающиеся на глаза Виктории: "Я очень сожалею, что ты прошла через все это... но у тебя теперь есть твой мистер Мельбурн, — отметил он. — Мы с Флорой тоже будем рядом, готовые помочь тебе, если у тебя возникнут трудности".  
  
" _Мой_ мистер Мельбурн", — эхом отозвалась Виктория, слова заставили её почувствовать тошноту, так как действительность не совпадала со сказанным. Она расплакалась и взяла туалетную бумагу из рулона, чтобы вытереть глаза.  
  
Через какое-то время Виктория перестала плакать; Альберт терпеливо ждал, повесив полотенце на радиатор, а потом спросил: "Что-то случилось между тобой и мистером Мельбурном?"  
  
"Всё сложно, — она рассмеялась, вытирая нос. — Я в порядке, честное слово, это просто смешно. Я, наверное, просто немного перенервничала после того, что мне вчера сказали".  
  
Альберт протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Виктории, и крепко сжал его: "Я знаю, что мы не всегда ладили, но мне бы хотелось считать, что мы теперь друзья".  
  
Виктория рассмеялась и положила свою руку на его: "Конечно".  
  
"Тогда, как твой двоюродный брат и твой друг, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я на твоей стороне. Что бы не произошло, что бы ты не ощущала, я с тобой. Твоя мать не должна была делать того, что она совершила".  
  
Виктория выдавила улыбку, тронутая словами Альберта. Прежнее расстояние между ними, казалось, вдруг соединилось мостиком из цемента и тяжёлых кирпичей. Ведь ничто теперь не могло разрушить этот мост? Виктория видела, что Альберт всё ещё мокрый, но ей было наплевать, — она крепко обняла его в знак благодарности. Она расслабилась, когда Альберт крепко обнял её в ответ, чувствуя холодное прикосновение его влажной рубашки к своей щеке.  
  
"Флора счастливица", — искренне произнесла Виктория.  
  
Альберт отпустил её, чтобы продолжить сушку. И дерзко ухмыльнулся её отражению в зеркале: "Тут кто-то ревнует?"  
  
Виктория фыркнула: "Мечтай дальше".  
  
"Могу я рассказать тебе один секрет?" — спросил Альберт, наблюдая, как Виктория прислонилась к дверному косяку.  
  
"Конечно можешь".  
  
Альберт сделал глубокий вдох через нос, глуповато улыбаясь: "Я знаю, что мы встречаемся с ней не так давно, но думаю, что Флора может быть _той единственной_ ".  
  
"Серьёзно?" — Виктория не могла скрыть удивления в голосе.  
  
"Да. Я довольно сильно люблю её, и не могу представить свей жизни без неё, — признался он. — Я думаю, что хотел бы сделать её своей женой".  
  
Виктория выдохнула, наполовину взволнованная, наполовину шокированная: "Ты понял это так скоро?"  
  
"Абсолютно. Когда ты узнаёшь, кто твоя родственная душа, то ты понимаешь. Не имеет значения, как долго вы были вместе. Я уверен, что у тебя были схожие чувства по поводу мистера Мельбурна".  
  
Это застало Викторию врасплох. Она даже не имела возможности сказать Мельбурну, что она любит его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы думать о браке! Конечно же, члены её семьи думали, что она встречалась с ним в течение нескольких недель, если не месяцев, поэтому, естественно, они форсировали события. Эти люди не были бы её семьёй, если бы не любопытствовали.  
  
"Конечно, — сказала она, не зная, что ещё сказать. — Я очень рада за вас обоих".  
  
"Мне всё ещё нужно найти кольцо и подобрать нужное время, чтобы сделать её предложение, — напомнил он Виктории. — Но у меня хорошее предчувствие".  
  
Когда они вернулись вниз, Мельбурн вытирал воду в магазине, теперь потоки дождя ослабли и буря, казалось, была унесена ветром. Мельбурн улыбнулся им, когда кузены спустились в кафе. Света так и не было, когда Виктория снова попыталась включить его.  
  
"До сих пор ничего", — насупилась она.  
  
"Я разберусь позже, — сказал Мельбурн. — Посмотрю блок предохранителей".  
  
"Почему бы нам не пойти прогуляться? — предложил Альберт. — Раз уж света всё равно нет, то мы могли бы пойти и сделать что-то другое, плюс ко всему, Дрину нужно подбодрить. Мы можем пойти и заняться чем-то весёлым".  
  
Их не пришлось долго уговаривать. Мельбурн и Виктория поспешили взять свои пальто, так как погода была, безусловно, лучше, чем час назад, и уличные стоки уже не были так загружены, позволяя дождевой воде уноситься вдаль (даже если так, Виктория всё равно сменила свои черные броги на розовые резиновые сапожки), были ещё слышны отдалённые звуки грома, пока они шли по улице, засунув руки в карманы и подняв воротники, просто на всякий случай.  
  
Они начали с просмотра книжного рынка South Bank, Мельбурн и Альберт быстро разговаривали о разных книгах, о которых Виктория слыхом не слыхивала. Они шли между рядами столов друг за другом, укрепляя дружбу общими интересами к истории и политике; давая друг другу рекомендации по книгам, обмениваясь шутками об исторических событиях. Виктория следовала за ними в нескольких шагах позади, улыбаясь им и чувствуя тепло в груди. Может быть, всё было не слишком идеальным, но у неё был кузен, ставший другом, который всегда будет рядом, а также деловой партнёр и друг, которого она безумно любила; и оба они, казалось, быстро сдружились. Виктория шла по проходам, задевая кончиками пальцев корешки книг, чувствуя прикосновение обложек в твёрдом переплёте, мягкость книг в тонких обложках, и их изношенных страниц. В воздухе витал успокаивающий запах книг и дождя.  
  
Они провели более часа на книжном рынке, откуда Альберт ушёл с тремя новыми книгами, а Мельбурн — с целым пакетом, с широкой улыбкой на лице, обнажающей его зубы с небольшим налётом от кофе и сигарет.  
  
Виктория переплела свои пальцы с пальцами Мельбурна: "У тебя разве недостаточно книг?"  
  
"Если и есть вещи, которых не может быть достаточно, то это книги", — сказал он ей, смеясь.  
  
"Скажи это своему столу или полу в гостиной", — поддразнила Виктория, сжимая его руку. Альберт фыркнул.  
  
Пока они шли, они обменивались идеями о том, чем заняться дальше. Боулинг и обед оказались на вершине списка, так что Альберт позвонил Флоре и пригласил её присоединиться к ним. Она, одетая в пальто поверх платья, с сумочкой в одной руке и с обувью для боулинга в другой, нашла их рядом с их дорожкой. Флора просияла, когда увидела Альберта, и сразу поцеловала его. Он крепко обнял Флору за талию и нежно провёл пальцем по боку. Виктория смотрела на их нежные проявления чувств, на их медленные объятия, и на то, как они нашёптывали что-то друг другу в уши. Виктория взглянула на Мельбурна, который сидел на своём стуле и поглаживал бутылку пива. Потом закатила глаза и напечатала имена всей их компании на экране.  
  
Дорожка была темной, освещаемой лишь тусклыми огнями, окружавшими их, а также светом с экранов и других игр вокруг. Некоторые лампочки медленно мигали, некоторые полностью перегорели, и глазам Виктории потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к тусклому свету оставшихся. Музыка была слишком громкой, так что звуки качения шаров и разбивания кеглей были едва уловимы. Всякий раз, когда Альберт катил шар, вне независимости от счёта Флора прыгала, кричала и аплодировала. Никто не был большим фанатом Альберта, чем Флора, которая затем обняла его и расцеловала, сказав ему, насколько хорошо у него получается. Викторию слегка затошнило от этого зрелища.  
  
Официант подошел с перекусом для них четверых — общим блюдом с начос. Они сделали паузу в игре, чтобы поесть и выпить, но это не помешало Флоре с Альбертом тошнотворно влюблённо обращаться друг с другом. В какой-то момент Флора обнаружила себя сидящей на коленях у Альберта, время от времени подавая ему начо. Виктория посмотрела на Мельбурна, он выглядел так, будто был так же утомлён их любовным сюсюканьем, как и она сама. С тех пор, как его брак распался, Мельбурн более цинично относился к отношениям и практически не имел терпения к общественному проявлению чувств. Он опрокинул остатки пива несколькими крупными глотками, глядя на Викторию уголком глаза. Они улыбнулись друг другу, заговорщицки переглянувшись между собой и бросая взгляды на Флору с Альбертом, стараясь не смеяться.  
  
"Да снимите уже номер в гостинице, вы двое", — в конце концов сказала Виктория, улыбаясь, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Флора и Альберт застенчиво посмотрели на Викторию и Мельбурна: "Извините! Мы все тут парами, мы не думали, что вы против", — сказала Флора, ухмыляясь.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на неё уничтожающим взглядом, ведь Флора знала, что Виктория и Мельбурн в действительности не были вместе, но её подруге доставляло удовольствие притворяться, точно так же, как и самой Виктории.  
  
"Мы должны почаще вместе куда-нибудь выбираться, — предложил Альберт. — Тем более, что я планирую зависнуть здесь на длительное время".  
  
Глаза Флоры загорелись: "Это звучит чудесно! Какая блестящая идея, _Сосиска_ , мы определённо должны собираться почаще", — Флора посмотрела на Викторию и Мельбурна, мысленно пожелав им обоим поторопиться и признаться друг другу в своих чувствах.  
  
Виктория нерешительно положила руку на плечо Мельбурна: "Блестяще", — согласилась она, глядя на Мельбурна, молча умоляя, чтобы он поддержал их игру, несмотря на то, что случилось прошлым вечером.  
  
"Да, — быстро сказал Мельбурн. — Замечательная идея".  
  
Остальная часть боулинга прошла весело, но не была насыщена событиями. Они ещё немного выпили, ещё немного съели, ещё немного посмеялись, они даже больше подшучивали друг над другом. Тяжесть на душе Виктории казалась легче, когда она окружала себя людьми, которых она любила и людьми, которыми любили её. Виктория обнаружила, что она не нуждается в своей матери или Джоне Конрое, не сейчас, когда трое других людей, находящихся с ней здесь, были её семьёй. Виктория чувствовала, что она должна была понять это с самого начала — когда мама и Конрой были жестокими с ней, Флора всегда была рядом, чтобы забрать её и помочь ей восстановить её душевное равновесие. Альберт уже зарекомендовал себя больше, чем просто сторонящимся её грубым кузеном, каким она его всегда считала. Потом, у неё в жизни появился Мельбурн. Он всегда был таким идеальным... Мельбурном.  
  
Флора засмеялась, когда она увидела отсутствующую улыбку Виктории, когда их игра в боулинг закончилась: "Что с тобой такое? Возможно, проигрыш мне шокировал тебя?" — пошутила она.  
  
"Вовсе нет, — заявила Виктория, возвращаясь в себя. — Пойдём в паб и отпразднуем — я угощаю!"  
  
Альберт улыбнулся: "Что празднуем?"  
  
"Решу, когда приедем", — беззаботно ответила Виктория, взяв за руку Мельбурна и отходя от дорожки.  
  
Небо было гораздо более спокойным, чем этим утром, синева растянулась на мили, и тонкие облака, похожие на сахарную вату, путешествовали по нему. Улицы и дороги были ещё мокрыми и мокрые автомобильные шины разбрызгивали воду из луж, которая попадала на ноги их компании, шедшей в паб. Резиновые сапоги Виктории хлюпали с каждым её шагом. Паб был недалеко, к большому удовольствию всех, они были рады зайти в помещение и насладиться теплом.  
  
Время пролетело незаметно, и тьма спустилась за окна паба, прежде чем кто-либо понял, что наступила ночь. Альберт очнулся первым; его часы пропищали в полночь и Флора почти соскользнула со стула, когда он пошевелил рукой, чтобы посмотреть на время, её голова начала склоняться с угрожающей скоростью по направлению к полу. Ей удалось привести себя в вертикальное положение на стуле, пока другие зашлись в приступе пьяного хихиканья. Альберт с сожалением вздохнул, осторожно встав на свои длинные, неверно держащие его ноги, опираясь на стол, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
  
"Пришло время идти по домам, — невнятно произнёс он и коснулся плеча Флоры. — Было очень приятно повидать тебя, Дрина. Мистер Мельбурн".  
  
Флора кивнула и поцеловала Викторию и Мельбурна на прощание: "Прекрасно! Скоро увидимся".  
  
На мгновение между Викторией и Мельбурном воцарилась тишина, пока они оба допивали из своих бокалов. Виктория провела указательным пальцем по краю её пустого стакана из-под водки с колой, пытаясь углубиться в свои мысли, но её отвлекала водка, ударявшая в голову. Она позволила глазам обшаривать обветренное, покрытое щетиной лицо Мельбурна и чувствовала, что её сердце пытается выскочить из груди, а звук был приглушен её джемпером. Глаза Мельбурна были красными и уставшими, он продолжал облизывать нижнюю губу, потягивая виски, который проникал в трещины на его губах.  
  
"У меня что-то не так с лицом?" — спросил он, перехватив взгляд Виктории уголком глаза.  
  
Виктория так быстро выпрямилась, что её глаза потеряли фокус. Она яростно моргнула в попытке заставить затуманенное зрение вернуться в норму: "Нет, вовсе нет... Я просто думаю, что ты красивый, вот и все".  
  
Мельбурн поднял брови, удивлённый: "Серьёзно?"  
  
"А почему ещё, ты думаешь, я пыталась поцеловать тебя прошлой ночью?" — спросила Виктория, алкоголь делал её смелой.  
  
"Потому что ты была расстроена и растеряна", — сказал Мельбурн таким тоном, как будто бы это было очевидно.  
  
Виктория сместилась немного ближе в своём кресле, поглаживая пальцами предплечье Мельбурна. Она глубоко вздохнула и нервно улыбнулась: "Ты не был против того, что я попыталась поцеловать тебя?"  
  
Через пару секунд Мельбурн покачал головой, глядя в глаза Виктории, полные надежды и любви: "Нет... Я позволил бы тебе, если бы ты не была столь уязвимой".  
  
"Ты позволишь мне поцеловать тебя сейчас?" — выдохнула Виктория, снова глядя на губы Мельбурна.  
  
"Ты пила", — строго сказал Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория насупилась и сжала руку Мельбурна, придвигаясь ещё ближе: "Я достаточно трезва, чтобы знать, что я хочу поцеловать тебя".  
  
Мельбурн медленно кивнул, сдерживая приступ смеха: "А я, вероятно, достаточно пьян, чтобы позволить тебе сделать это".  
  
"Ты позволил бы мне, если бы мы не пили?" — спросила Виктория. Она задержала дыхание после того, как слова вырвались, но это только заставило её сердце биться сильнее, в горле пересохло.  
  
"Да", — признался он, глядя в стол. Он не хотел увидеть реакцию Виктории, в основном потому, что он боялся этого. Она пила, и она, возможно, не имела в виду того, что сказала, да чёрт возьми, следующим утром Виктория, возможно, даже не вспомнит, как он говорил, что хочет, чтобы Виктория его поцеловала.  
  
Прошла лишь секунда, но он чувствовал, будто вся жизнь прошла мимо них. Этому простому слову понадобилось больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы быть усвоенным мозгом Виктории, — целая вечность, она будто забыла, что означает слово _да_. Когда оно, наконец, щёлкнуло в её голове, она подалась вперед немного нерешительно, пока носы её и Мельбурна не коснулись, и она не почувствовала запах алкоголя от его дыхания. Они не смели коснуться губами — ещё нет. Они оба упивались электрическими искрами, которые били их в грудь и пробегали по их венам каждый раз, как только они шевелились. Утреннее грозовое волнение и страх вернулись к ним в полную силу, и Виктория не могла больше противиться. Она жадно прижалась к его губам. Её сердце, казалось, остановилось в момент этого первого поцелуя.  
  
Виктория отстранилась быстро и внезапно застенчиво. Ни она, или Мельбурн не сказали ни слова — ни слова и не нужно было говорить. Они смотрели друг на друга, все ещё чувствуя, как электрический ток бушевал в них и тянул их друг к другу, как магнитом. Они привстали со своих мест и их губы снова встретили друг друга с отчаянной беспечностью; Виктория вцепилась в рубашку Мельбурна, будто клещами. Мельбурн решительно положил руку на поясницу Виктории, привлекая её к себе.  
  
Она оторвалась от него ещё раз через мгновение, услышав, как люди вокруг свистят и вопят вещи, которые были неразличимы. Они засмеялись, ещё не веря в то, что произошло, но по-прежнему желая целовать друг друга, касаться друг друга, и не обращать внимания на остальной мир. Виктория схватила Мельбурна за руку и практически вытащила его из старого, приходящего в упадок здания, помахав рукой такси. Они быстро забрались внутрь со своими сумками и пальто, держась близко друг к другу, переплетя пальцы рук, и время от времени целовались на заднем сиденье автомобиля.  
  
Мельбурн пошарил ключом в замке, когда они вернулись в магазин, но открыть его удалось лишь со второй попытки. Виктория сразу поцеловала его крепче, чем до этого, толкая Мельбурна к стене, одна из её картин упала с крючка — мурашки пошли по чувствительной коже Виктории, и с её губ срывались тихие стоны удовольствия, когда она отрывалась от губ Мельбурна. Они проделали путь наверх, спотыкаясь и врезаясь в стены на своём пути в квартиру Виктории, оскальзываясь на ступеньках и стягивая друг с друга одежду, ввалились в дверь, их пальцы запутались в волосах друг друга, а состояние одежды отражало их нетерпение. Грудные клетки Виктории и Мельбурна поднимались и опускались, и они могли чувствовать, как их ребра расширяются и опадают, чувствовать дыхание на коже друг друга. Они целовали друг друга так яростно и настолько небрежно, что Виктория думала, что её губы могут превратиться в фиолетовые и бледные.  
  
Когда Мельбурн оторвался от её губ, чтобы сделать вдох, Виктория испустила отчаянный стон желания, и её пальцы сжали ткань его рубашки, пока она пыталась снять её с него, затем звук, полный торжества, когда та, наконец, соскользнула с его руки и упала на пол. Мельбурн подхватил её на руки, и Виктория пробормотала _«спальня»_ ему в ухо, а затем поцеловала Мельбурна в шею, когда он быстро и с первой попытки определил, где находится её спальня. Она захлопнула за ними дверь резким ударом ноги.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сосиска! Сосиска! Флора назвала Альберта сосиской!!


	9. Сердце из звёзд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Рекс, не надо портить ему ботинки, они очень дорого стоят. [...]  
> — Он думает, что если я буду разут, то не смогу отсюда уйти.
> 
> ("Комиссар Рекс", e05xs4)

Виктория, едва проснувшись, почувствовала лёгкое давление мягкого, пушистого одеяла, его прикосновение к её гладкой, тёплой коже. Когда она пошевелила ногами, они заскользили по простыне, как мрамор по льду, но она быстро поняла, что её пальцы торчали из-под конца одеяла и уже начали розоветь. Виктория быстро спрятала ноги обратно под одеяло и улыбнулась, когда они снова начали согреваться. Всё было тихо. Не слышно было ни птиц, которые должны были начинать петь свою утреннюю песню на улице, ни топота людей по тротуару, ни шагов в соседней квартире, но Виктории было наплевать. Ей было слишком тепло, её состояние было слишком сонным, слишком блаженным, чтобы заботиться о присутствии или отсутствии мира за пределами своей постели. Она подняла уставшую руку, потёрла веки, слипшиеся после сна, позволяя себе медленно просыпаться, но поморщилась от яркого белого солнечного света, хлынувшего в окно и освещающего её лицо. Её разнородное нижнее бельё валялось на полу спальни, пара мужских чёрных оксфордских туфель аккуратно стояла рядом с дверью, прислонённая пальцами к плинтусу. Её розовые галоши с бантами по бокам тоже были брошены на противоположном конце спальни рядом с её нижним бельём. Вид мужских туфель заставил Викторию заулыбаться, как Чеширского Кота; воспоминания о прошлой ночи вернулись к ней в виде фрагментов — касаний бёдер и губ, горячего дыхания на голой коже, рук, запутавшихся в волосах, и стонов, издаваемых в уши друг друга.  
  
"Доброе утро, красавчик", — сказала Виктория, её голос был хриплым с утра, и она все ещё улыбалась, полуоткрыв глаза, пытаясь оградить себя от света. Она перевернулась, чтобы перекинуть руку поперёк тела М и притянуть себя ближе к нему, но её рука ударила по пустому матрасу. Улыбка Виктории увяла, она заставила себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на пустое место в её постели.  
  
Она на мгновение продолжила смотреть на смятые простыни, нахмурив свои густые тёмные брови, пытаясь понять, куда ушёл M. Виктория почувствовала, что её сердце ухнуло вниз при мысли, что он не захотел задержаться рядом после того, как провёл с ней ночь, и почувствовала, ка гнев мягко вползает в грудь. Она села на постели, держа покрывало охватывающим тело так, чтобы защитить свою голую кожу от осенней холодной погоды. Её взгляд снова наткнулся на обувь M — не мог же он уйти необутым.  
  
Виктория осторожно спустила ноги с кровати, пока её пальцы не коснулись пола, вскочила и схватила свой халат, висящий на двери. Она почувствовала, как что-то царапает заднюю часть её бедра и потянулась, чтобы снять обёртку презерватива, прилипшую к ноге и оставившую след на её коже, и выбросить её в мусорное ведро на кухне. Виктория насыпала себе немного хлопьев и вылила в тарелку остатки молока, оставив бутылку на кухонном столе. После этого она приняла душ, покормила Дэша, затем натянула платье персикового цвета, готовая к работе…  
  
Работа! Виктория схватила телефон, чтобы проверить дату и время и понять, что наступила пятница и сейчас четверть одиннадцатого. День доставки! Она бросилась к входной двери, схватилась за холодную металлическую ручку и рванула её на себя, открыв дверь, глядя на лестницу, чтобы не споткнуться, только для того, чтобы врезаться прямо в М. Он схватил её за плечи, сохранив ей устойчивость, когда она начала заваливаться назад.  
  
Мельбурн выглядел так, будто тоже недавно проснулся — он был одет во вчерашнюю одежду минус ботинки, его волосы были в беспорядке, веки обвисли от усталости и нехватки кофеина. Он пошевелил пальцами, когда глаза Виктории задержалась на его ногах.  
  
"Я не хотел, чтобы ты думала, что я просто ушёл, как будто бы всё это было чем-то бессмысленным на одну ночь, — пояснил он, тоже уставившись на свои ноги. — Я хотел, чтобы ты знала, что я вернусь".  
  
Виктория улыбнулась, тронутая его отношением: "Это на самом деле очень мило".  
  
"Я только ушёл, чтобы принять доставку, — по той или иной причине в голосе Мельбурна чувствовалось напряжение, и он попытался избавиться от него. — Я также проверил блок предохранителей, думаю, что сегодня мы можем продолжить торговлю".  
  
Виктория улыбнулась ему, рассматривая его вчерашнюю одежду и босые ноги: "Тогда тебе следует привести себя в порядок к началу рабочего дня".  
  
Был момент неловкости, когда они не смогли разминуться на лестнице, каждый из них делал шаг в том же направлении, что и другой, в попытке обойти другого. Мельбурн рассмеялся и снова провёл по плечам Виктории, надёжно пригвоздив её к полу на мгновение. Теперь он легко прошёл мимо неё по лестнице, поцеловав её в щеку, но Виктория схватила его за запястье, чтобы быстро вскочить на ступеньку между ними и поцеловать его должным образом — быстрым, сладким, нерешительным поцелуем — прежде чем сбежать вниз по лестнице. Мельбурн наблюдал за ней, её бегом, её юбку раздувало ветром, а волосы плыли позади неё, такой маленькой и сладкой, будто девушкой из какой-нибудь сказки. Он улыбнулся ещё шире, когда она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него своими большими миндалевидными глазами, тоже улыбаясь ему, и её жестикуляцией, призвавшей его поторопиться, прежде чем завернуть за угол и позвать к себе Дэша, который попал в ловушку, зажатый за Мельбурном на лестнице.

 

* * *

  
  
На следующей неделе октябрь практически беззвучно прокрался в Лондон. По большей части воздух был мягким и привлекательным для прогулок, но морозные дни были встречены с распростёртыми объятиями, закрытыми окнами и переплетёнными руками, спрятанными под одеялами. Кровать и квартира Мельбурна были заброшены вот уже целую неделю за исключением моментов, когда ему требовалась одежда, а все его туалетные принадлежности, его книги и газеты, и даже пара его кружек каким-то образом мигрировали в квартиру Виктории, где он теперь проводил свои ночи, где спал и _не спал_ в равной мере. Существовало что-то особенное во времяпровождении, защищённом от осеннего ветерка толстым пуховым одеялом, тёплым телом и улыбкой женщины, которую он любил и обожал, прижатой к нему. Будто магическая сила была в его руках, когда он проводил ими по голой коже Виктории, кладя руку на мягкий изгиб её талии и целуя её плечо, убирая волосы с её шеи, в результате чего они щекотали её грудь. Её сонный эйфорический смех заставлял сердце Мельбурна парить. Слишком много времени прошло с того момента, когда он позволял себе любить и быть любимым кем-то ещё и нравиться самому себе.

 

* * *

  
  
В субботу утром на душе у Виктории скребли кошки, так как перед ней замаячила перспектива прощального ужина этим вечером. В промежутках между обслуживанием клиентов девушка сидела за стойкой, болтая ногами, грызя ногти, явно стараясь не думать о своей маме и Джоне Конрое, а Дэш послушно сидел у её ног. Мельбурн быстро отвлёк Викторию от её пальцев, усадив её собирать букет для мистера Стюарта, пока сам знакомился с работой кофемашин.  
  
"Все будет хорошо", — прошептал ей Мельбурн, когда они поменялись стойками.  
Она поверила ему, конечно же. Это было совсем не трудно, раз уж он говорил так уверенно, как будто бы знал всё наперёд, и, глядя ему в глаза, она чувствовала себя так, как будто бы она была единственной девушкой в мире. Мельбурн, на памяти Виктории, ещё ни разу не ошибался, и сейчас она не собиралась подвергать сомнению его мнение и опровергать его нежные слова утешения.  
  
Они рано закрылись, чтобы подготовиться к обеду, и Виктория принялась считать деньги в кассе с хмурым видом, пока Мельбурн очищал столы и вытирал пол. Она вздохнула, когда положила деньги в сейф, отметив, сколько они заработали за этот день в своей маленькой чёрной записной книжке, которая тоже была брошена в сейф. Виктория сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы не утонуть в своих собственных запутанных чувствах. Мельбурн ободряюще улыбнулся ей, когда она вернулась в магазин.  
  
"Ты достаточно быстро приободришься, — пообещал он. — Флора будет там, как и Альберт, и Эрнст — похоже, что они всегда делают тебя счастливой".  
  
Виктория кивнула и подалась к Мельбурну, зарывшись лицом в его грудь. Он обнял её одной рукой и прижал к себе, прежде чем поцеловать её в макушку. Виктория улыбнулась и повернула к нему лицо: "Ты тоже делаешь меня счастливой".  
  
Мельбурн снова поцеловал её в голову и прижал к себе обеими руками: "Как твой бойфренд, я надеюсь, что у меня это получается".  
  
"Скажи это снова", — попросила Виктория через мгновение, улыбаясь в пол.  
  
"Как твой бойфренд, я надеюсь, что я делаю тебя счастливой", — повторил он.  
  
"Теперь повтори только первую часть", — попросила она его, с еле сдерживаемым смехом в голосе.  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся уголком рта: "Как твой бойфренд".  
  
Это был первый раз, когда слово на букву "Б" было произнесено между ними. Нервозность в их отношениях не давала им возможности называть друг друга парой, поскольку каждый из них наслаждался их новыми сексуальными и романтическими отношениями так, как получалось — они боялись называть другого парнем или девушкой, поскольку другой мог считать их отношения чем-то иным по сути, но вдруг всё разрешилось. Виктория подскочила на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его, но это было скорее улыбкой, чем поцелуем, и её руки задержались на его груди.  
  
"Я не уверена, что я смогла бы запустить этот бизнес без тебя, Уильям, — призналась Виктория. — И я не уверена, что я бы когда-либо захотела. Если бы тебя здесь не было, я бы уже сдалась и перешла к чему-нибудь другому".  
  
Мельбурн хмыкнул: "Конечно ты бы не сдалась. Ты же Виктория — для тебя нет ничего невозможного, потому что ты вкладываешь в дело душу. Я знаю, что времена меняются, и всё уже изменилось после того, как мы открылись, но я знаю, что ты найдёшь способ сделать этот бизнес процветающим, как и хотела, потому что ты увлечена и полна мечтаний. С того момента, как мы встретились, я знал, что твоё сердце было сделано из звёзд, а твой ум был солнечным светом, безусловно необходимым этому зданию. Виктория, я верю в тебя больше, чем в кого-либо до этого".  
  
"Ты чудо, — ответила ему Виктория. — Я счастливейшая женщина в мире, потому что у меня есть поддержка такого человека как ты".  
  
Путешествие на такси к дому дяди Леопольда, казалось, длилось целую вечность. Виктория держалась одной рукой за руку Мельбурна, а другую положила на колени, глядя на дорогу через окно, уставившись в одну точку так, чтобы после поездки её не тошнило. Дорога, казалось, растянулась на многие мили, и с каждым вращением колёс Виктория чувствовала себя дальше и дальше от грандиозного дома дяди. Её волосы были завязаны на затылке, закреплены шпильками для волос и украшены жемчугом и крошечными белыми пионами с участка Мельбурна. Её платье было бледно-зелёного цвета, таким бледным, что оно выглядело почти кремовым, и Мельбурн мог бы поклясться, что она была похожа на ангела, который был послан с небес, чтобы вести его.  
  
Мельбурн последовал за ней вверх по лестнице к дому, и наблюдал за тем, как она потянулась нажать на дверной звонок. Звон был слышен и снаружи, и Мельбурн согнул руку в локте. Кости и вены выскочили на поверхность его руки и напряглись под его грубоватой, похожей на картон, кожей. Они наблюдали за тем, как дверь распахнулась, и знакомые официанты с серебряными подносами приветствовали их с приклеенными улыбками и стеклянными глазами. Стук каблуков Виктории эхом отдавался в коридоре, когда они проделали путь в зал рука об руку, найдя дядю Леопольда и дядю Эрнеста уже вместе с мамой Виктории и Конроем, шепчущимися друг с другом. Они вдруг запнулись, когда поняли, что Виктория и Мельбурн прибыли.  
  
"Пожалуйста, не прерывайте беседу из-за нас", — сказала Виктория, глядя на них. Её свободная рука крепко держала хрустальный бокал с шампанским.  
  
"Как приятно снова видеть тебя и мистера Мельбурна, — воскликнул дядя Леопольд, радостный, несмотря на холодные взгляды, которыми обменялись его гости. — Как идут дела в вашем магазине?"  
  
Виктория вздохнула, но ей всё же удалось выдавить улыбку: "Положа руку на сердце — не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но я уверена, что в этом нет ничего страшного".  
  
"Вот это настрой! — просиял дядя Леопольд. — У меня кое-что припасено для вас обоих — кое-что, что вам поможет. Подарок от меня и твоего дяди Эрнеста для нашей любимой племянницы и её партнёра".  
  
Джон Конрой улыбнулся своей омерзительной змеиной улыбкой, показав зубы, и по спине Виктории пробежала дрожь отвращения. Его глаза злобно заблестели: "Я бы тоже вручил тебе подарок, дорогая дочь, но, боюсь, ты не оценишь его", — Конрой протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица Виктории своими мерзкими пальцами.  
  
Она отдёрнула голову в сторону, сдержав рык. Рука Виктории подлетела к запястью Конроя, и она оттолкнула его с такой энергией, которую только могла собрать в своё маленькое тело: "Вы не имеете права трогать меня или звать меня вашей дочерью".  
  
"Я твой отец, — ответил Конрой. — У меня есть полное право".  
  
"Вы мне не отец. Мой отец умер, когда я была ребёнком", — резко сказала ему Виктория. Она с трудом моргнула, глядя Конрою в глаза и отказываясь отступить.  
  
"Не нужно говорить с Джоном таким тоном, — вмешалась её мама, поставив бокал с шампанским на близлежащей массивный белый журнальный столик из древесины. — Он пытался быть вежливым с тобой, Дрина, а ты швырнула его добрую волю ему в лицо!"  
  
Виктория испустила краткий, недоверчивый смешок, и почувствовала, как рука Мельбурна скользнула по её боку, чтобы обвиться вокруг её талии, будто якорем притянув её к нему: "И ты ещё имеешь наглость говорить мне, чего я могу или не могу делать, когда я больше не считаю тебя своей матерью! Хорошая мать не лжёт своему ребёнку, как делала ты, и не она позволяет никому запугивать своего ребёнка, является ли этот человек её отцом или нет!"  
  
Лицо Джона Конроя исказилось чем-то похожим на гнев и отвращение, его глаза стали холоднее и темнее, чем когда-либо, прожигая лицо Виктории. Если бы она стояла достаточно близко, то смогла бы увидеть, как вены пульсируют на его шее и лбу, когда он вздёрнул подбородок. _Мама_ стояла рядом с Конроем, но с широко раскрытыми глазами, не в состоянии выдержать взгляд Виктории. Напряжение повисло между ними, Мельбурн не отрывал глаз от Виктории и крепко сжал её в попытке заставить её чувствовать себя лучше, и предотвратить возможную попытку наброситься на мать и Конроя с кулаками. Он всегда восхищался желанием Виктории бороться за то, во что она верила.  
  
Дядя Леопольд замахал руками на две противоборствующие пары, затем протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеч его сестры и племянницы. Его улыбка дрогнула, когда он почувствовал давление при выборе стороны, но вместо этого он прокашлялся и выправил осанку: "А сейчас давайте отодвинем неприятности в сторону. Этот вечер должен быть радостным событием, полным праздника и смеха. Я уверен, что Эрнест и Эрнст не хотят, чтобы спор стал их последним взаимодействием со всеми вами сколь угодно дольше, как и я, определённо, не хочу этого".  
  
Виктория, её мама и Конрой склонили головы и разошлись, стараясь держаться друг от друга как можно дальше, насколько это было возможно, но по-прежнему злобно глядя друг на друга через весь зал, будто соревнуясь друг с другом. Зазвучали приветственные возгласы, когда дядя Эрнест и кузен Эрнст прошли глубже в дом, жизнерадостные и готовые присоединиться к вечеринке. Эрнст обвёл взглядом зал, потрясённый плохой атмосферой, которая установилась по прибытии Виктории и Мельбурна, секретами и ложью, что разрывали мать и дочь. Он фыркнул и начал флиртовать с официантом, потом взял свой бокал и направился к роялю. Эрнст поставил бокал на крышку пианино, размял пальцы до хруста, пошевелил ими, а затем начал шлёпать по клавишам с нахальной ухмылкой, которая расползлась по его лицу. Его, как правило, устойчивые и искусные пальцы неумело хлопали по клавишам, что создавало какофонию звуков, пытающихся прорваться через напряжение в воздухе.  
  
"Я тренировался весь день, — сказал Эрнст, повысив голос из-за шума. — Я надеюсь, что звучу неплохо!"  
  
"Брось, мальчик!" — отозвался дядя Эрнест, но улыбнулся, несмотря ни на что.  
  
"Звучит прекрасно, Эрнст! — воскликнула Виктория, кожа в уголках её глаз сморщилась, и улыбка снова появилась на лице. — Альберт умер бы от зависти", — произнесла она, наблюдая, как Альберт вплыл в зал под руку с Флорой и подкрался сзади к Эрнсту, пребывавшему в блаженном неведении о прибытии его брата. Эрнст был слишком занят, наблюдая за выражениями лиц дяди Леопольда и своей тётушки.  
  
Альберт протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Эрнста, двигаясь тихо, как мышь. Внезапное прикосновение заставило Эрнста подпрыгнуть и резко развернуться на сиденье, звуки музыки прекратились. Братья расхохотались и обняли друг друга, как если бы они не виделись в течение многих лет, а не пару дней. Флора стояла за ними, нежно улыбаясь, — Виктория заметила, что она сегодня просто сияла и светилась юностью, со светящейся кожей, её окружал ореол покоя. Братья уселись на сиденье пианино и начали играть в полной гармонии, принося спокойствие и возвращая дух праздника воюющей семье. Конрой и мама Виктории были первыми из тех, кто начал танцевать, и Виктория тоже потащила Мельбурна в танец, по-прежнему глядя на свою мать.  
  
Мельбурн тоже смотрел на то, как Конрой и мама Виктории танцевали, их тела находились близко друг к другу, эти двое не смотрели на кого-либо ещё, кроме самих себя. Он взглянул на Викторию с улыбкой.  
  
"Не переживай ты так из-за них, — сказал ей он. — Они не стоят ни твоего внимания, ни огорчений.  
  
Виктория повернула лицо к Мельбурну, чуть склонив голову: "Я знаю... Я смирюсь со всем этим, рано или поздно. Просто прошло так мало времени, информация ещё не обработалась, вот и всё", — она улыбнулась ему, её глаза засверкали и зрачки расширились.  
  
"Тогда давай танцевать и забудем о них", — предложил Мельбурн, целуя Викторию в лоб и задержавшись губами в течение секунды, прежде чем закружить её в танце. Они медленно протанцевали по всему залу и едва остановились, когда Альберт отошёл от пианино, чтобы танцевать с Флорой, оставив Эрнста играть самостоятельно, но на сей раз тот играл превосходно.  
  
Официант постучал по стеклянному стакану деликатесной серебряной ложкой, колебания отозвались эхом в зале, призывая всех ко вниманию, и бархатная тишина окутала семью. Дядя Леопольд удовлетворённо вздохнул и объявил, что обед готов. Леопольд последовал за официантом в столовую, все потянулись вслед, оживлённо болтая. На столе были расставлены свечи, освещая столовые приборы и вазы свежих цветов, которые Мельбурн продал ранее на этой неделе. Он осмотрел лепестки лилий, его пальцы деликатно прикоснулись к ним, как если бы он касался Виктории.  
  
"Вы, конечно же, узнаёте цветы в центре, мистер Мельбурн, — сказал дядя Леопольд, занимая своё место во главе стола. — Я попросил кое-кого зайти к вам за ними — я считаю, что вы очень талантливый флорист".  
  
Виктория засияла гордостью, взяв Мельбурна за руку, а тот почувствовал, как румянец заливает его лицо: "Благодарю вас, сэр, хотя я не могу прибрать к рукам все заслуги за такое замечательное представление. Сами цветы — вот кто действительно звезды вечера".  
  
"Скромен, как всегда, — с нежностью сказал дядя Леопольд. — Я, поначалу, не был полностью уверен в вас и ваших ухаживаниях за Викторией, однако, видя, как она счастлива с вами, и как счастливы Альберт с Флорой, я не могу не признать, что всё сложилось наилучшим образом".  
  
Пары засияли, глядя друг на друга, и Альберт встал, как только первое блюдо — луковый суп — был поставлен на резиновые коврики, стоящие на столе: "Это мягко подводит нас к тому, что я должен сообщить вам всем... Я собирался подождать до десерта, но я слишком взволнован, чтобы ждать дольше, — он улыбнулся сидящей Флоре и взял её за руку. — Флора согласилась стать моей женой".  
  
Одобрительные возгласы и вздохи приятного удивления пронеслись над столом, некоторые зааплодировали. Эрнст немедленно вскочил, дабы заключить своего брата в крепкие объятия, прежде чем расцеловать Флору в обе щеки и назвать её "сестрой". Дядя Эрнест лучился радостью при мысли о том, что его младший сын скоро будет женат. Альберт сел, не в силах сдержать улыбки.  
  
"Мы хотим пожениться как можно скорее, — сказал он стол. — Таким образом, мы назначили дату за неделю до Рождества".  
  
Мать Виктории приложила руку к груди, грезя наяву: "Свадьба под вихрями Рождества! Как романтично".  
  
Щеки Флоры порозовели, и она отпила шампанского: "Виктория, дорогая, мы бы хотели видеть тебя подружкой невесты".  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Альберта и Флору с отвисшей челюстью. После того, как до неё дошёл смысл слов подруги, она закрыла рот и захлопала в ладоши, практически пища от восторга: "Я польщена!"  
  
"И, Эрнст, ты, конечно же, будешь свидетелем жениха", — сказал Альберт, улыбаясь так широко, что его усы, казалось, перепрыгнули с верхней губы на нос. Он засмеялся, когда Эрнст сделал вид, что отклонил предложение, а затем драматично принял его.  
  
Шампанское текло рекой, праздновали теперь помолвку Альберта и Флоры вместо отъезда дяди Леопольда, дяди Эрнеста и Эрнста, которые уже рассматривали возможность задержаться до Рождества. Весь негатив, казалось, испарился под воздействием счастливой новости, хотя мама и Конрой отказались смотреть на Викторию и говорить с ней даже после того, как она сделала пару провокационных замечаний в попытке позлить людей, которых она никогда не сможет назвать своими родителями. Подали основное блюдо — тушёные мидии с луком, сельдереем и картофелем, дважды обработанным, чтобы быть хрустящим снаружи и мягким в середине. На десерт был сладкий сырный пирог с начинкой из безе и миндаля, подаваемый с яблоками и осенними ягодами.  
  
Наевшись до отвала, все вернулись в зал танцевать, а официанты стали убирать со стола. Виктория и Альберт играли дуэтом на фортепиано, мирно сосуществуя вместе — что было трудно себе представить с учётом того, как эти двое не могли ужиться вместе вплоть до последних месяцев. Мельбурн и Флора танцевали вдвоём, но не отрывая взгляда от своих вторых половинок; оба выглядели как влюблённые подростки.  
  
Дядя Леопольд и дядя Эрнест на мгновение приостановили веселье: "Как вы знаете, у нас есть подарок для нашей племянницы и мистера Мельбурна. Мы были весьма впечатлены их бизнесом — мы не думали, что они смогут справиться с их задачей, не говоря уже о том, что Дрина станет лучшей из предпринимателей".  
  
"Принимаю это как комплимент", — решила Виктория, и весело улыбнулась дядюшкам.  
  
Дядя Эрнест усмехнулся: "Мы хотим протянуть вам руку помощи с вашим делом, так как мы знаем, как много радости оно вам принесло".  
  
Дядя Леопольд достал конверт из внутреннего кармана, обращаясь с ним с большой осторожностью: "Мы хотели бы вручить вам вот это, чтобы ты могла продолжать процветать без излишнего беспокойства" — он сделал шаг вперёд и сунул конверт в маленькие ручки Виктории.  
  
Она подержала его в руках с секунду до того, как перевернуть его и аккуратно открыть. Виктория достала тонкий прямоугольный листок бумаги с кучей официальных печатей и подписью дяди Леопольда внизу. Мельбурн заглянул через плечо Виктории и его челюсть отвисла, а брови подскочили. Он замер на месте. Виктория выглядела так же, плюс её руки дрожали, и бумага тряслась. Она осмотрела чек ещё раз, чтобы убедиться, что она поняла правильно.  
  
"Это..." — начала она, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Здесь много нулей".  
  
Дядя Эрнест рассмеялся: "Все это мы можем позволить себе потерять, тем более, что эти деньги будут использованы для того, чтобы сохранить твою страсть на плаву в течение длительного времени".  
  
Виктория обняла дядю Эрнста, а затем обхватила дядю Леопольда, который крепко обнял её в ответ: "Я так горжусь тобой, Дрина".  
  
"Мы очень благодарны за вашу поддержку, и за эту запредельную щедрость", — сказал Мельбурн, пожимая руки Леопольда и Эрнеста.  
  
"Продолжайте быть хорошим мужчиной для нашей племянницы и помогайте ей развиваться. Она молода и может творить глупые вещи, а мы не хотели бы, чтобы с ней плохо обращались или использовали её вот из-за этого, — кивнул в сторону конверта дядя Леопольд, понизив голос так, чтобы его слышали только они четверо. — Направляйте её и держите в жизни на верном пути".  
  
"Поверьте мне, вам не нужно беспокоиться, —заверил их Мельбурн. — Я никогда не навредил бы Виктории, и не позволил бы никому сделать это, но она более способна, чем вам кажется".  
  
"Да, при всем уважении, дяди, я знаю, что я молода и глупа, но я также являюсь членом вашей семьи, — сказала Виктория, любезно улыбаясь, хотя она чувствовала себя уставшей от этих предрассудков по поводу слабого пола, поскольку была молодой женщиной. — И, так как члены нашей семьи известны своей выносливостью, я думаю, что я могу позаботиться о себе и бороться самостоятельно. Если мне понадобитесь для защиты вы оба, или Уильям, я дам знать. За мной не нужно наблюдать, как ястребам".  
  
Дяди Леопольд и Эрнест переглянулись с улыбкой: "Говоришь как истинная Саксен-Кобург, — заявил Леопольд. Он быстро поднял голову и увидел Джона Конроя, который шептался с мамой. Глаза Леопольда сузились, когда он посмотрел на свою сестру. — Независимо от того, что ты обнаружишь, независимо от того, кто твой отец, для нас ты Саксен-Кобург и всегда будешь ею", — он поцеловал Викторию в висок.  
  
Она чувствовала, что слезы покалывают в её глазах и ещё раз крепко обняла дядю Леопольда: "Спасибо".  
  
"Иди и развлекайся, Дрина", —приказал он, отгоняя Викторию от себя и дяди Эрнеста. Мельбурн снова поблагодарил их и вывел Викторию на балкон подышать воздухом — шок от суммы в чеке, добрые слова своего дяди, и алкоголь, все это было уже слишком.  
  
Голова Виктории кружилась от восторга, она опёрлась локтями о балконные перила, глядя на жёлтые огни Лондона светившиеся на концах металлических конструкций, и слушала шум уличного движения, музыку, игравшую за спиной, и дыхание Мельбурна рядом с ней. Тот взял из её рук чек и спрятал его в глубину своего пиджака, чтобы тот был в целости и сохранности.  
  
Вечер был мирным, дыхание Виктории паром кружилось перед ней и исчезало в темноте. Кожа на руках порозовела и покрылась гусиной кожей, но она игнорировала это. Мельбурн снял пиджак и обернул его вокруг плеч Виктории перед тем, как опереться на перила, уделяя Виктории больше внимания, чем прекрасному виду, который открывался перед ними.  
  
"Видишь, жизнь налаживается", — мягко сказал Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория повернула голову, улыбаясь, и, положив голову на плечо Мельбурна, сказала: "Я знаю... и я уверена, что все будет ещё лучше".  
  
"Что мы будем делать с этими деньгами?" — спросил Мельбурн, обняв Викторию за талию. Лёгкий ветерок принёс в его ноздри запах пионов от волос Виктории.  
  
Она задумалась на мгновение, затем медленно кивнула: "Я думаю, что мы должны потратить деньги на рекламу... потом на создание веб-сайта. Многие сегодня выходят в онлайн, верно? Мы можем создать веб-сайт, перечислить наши виды кофе и цены, выложить цены на букеты и все такое, и выстроить веб-сайт, когда наш бизнес вырастет".  
  
Мельбурн усмехнулся и убрал прядь волос с лица Виктории, сражаясь с ветром: "Звучит блестяще. Я не уверен, что подумал бы о присутствии в Интернете".  
  
"Да, я просто великолепна", — пошутила Виктория. Она отошла от перил и поцеловала Мельбурна в щеку. Он осторожно обнял её за талию, чтобы не смахнуть с её плеч свой пиджак, и поцеловал её в губы в знак согласия. Он целовал эти губы большее количество раз, чем он мог сосчитать, постоянно открывая новые возможности близко прижаться друг к другу и с каждым разом чувствовать искры и фейерверк. Виктория коснулась груди Мельбурна, чувствуя сильное биение его заботливого сердца кончиками пальцев и то, как его лёгкие расширяются с каждым вдохом.  
  
"Я люблю тебя", — прошептал ей Мельбурн, так тихо, едва слышно для неё, если она была дальше, чем в его руках.  
  
Виктория подняла брови, улыбаясь так широко, что её нос сморщился. Она чувствовала, что звезды в её сердце начинают сиять ещё ярче, угрожая взорваться и поглотить Викторию и Мельбурн в ещё более глубокое чувство. Она поцеловала его снова, нежно, легче пёрышка, заставляя Мельбурна желать большего.  
  
"Я тоже люблю тебя, Уильям, я тоже люблю тебя".


	10. Серебро и снег

Наступивший декабрь принёс с собой почти детское ожидание чуда. Большинство времени небо светилось мерцающим серебристым цветом, дразня Лондон возможностью выпадения снега и вероятностью белоснежного Рождества под мерцающими огнями фонарных столбов и садовых ворот. А за каждыми воротами были видны лица Санта-Клаусов в окнах домов и квартир, нечёткие далёкие очертания рождественских елей, вытянувшие шеи дети, сидящие у окон, смотрящие на небо глазами, широко раскрытыми в радостном предвкушении. Несмотря на то, что воздух был холодным, он был пропитан зимней магией, которая оставляла ощущение тепла на душе у людей любого возраста.  
  
Прилавки Espressaroma украсили золотой и серебристой мишурой, а бумажные снежинки приклеили к окнам. Виктория заставила Мельбурна усесться с ней на пол с кучей простой бумаги, ножниц и блеска. Она учила его делать снежинки, сидя так, с кружками горячего шоколада с кремом и зефиром рядом с ними, освещаемые приглушенными огнями, и с одним из рождественских плейлистов Виктории, играющим на заднем плане. Всё закончилось тем, что пара стала медленно целоваться, их прикосновения оставляли крошечные звезды по всей коже, когда они касались друг друга руками, испачканными в блёстках.  
  
Их новый веб-сайт и реклама были запущены с месяц назад, и в результате они получили массу новых клиентов, в которых они теперь так нуждались, когда летний наплыв народу был действительно окончен. Большие кофейные сети были набиты людьми, праздничные кофейные ряды быстро распродавали товар, и покупатели искали новые места для подзаправки кофеином. Espressaroma пришла им на выручку со своим быстрым обслуживанием, доброжелательными хозяевами, тёплой атмосферой домашнего уюта и кофе по низкой цене. Сердце Виктории увеличивалось в размерах с каждым клиентом, который проходил через их двери. Она была не единственной, кто был в восторге от новых посетителей — Дэш тоже любил внимание, уделяемое ему ими — он вскакивал, вылезал из-под стола и пытался упросить потискать его, но он предпочитал клиентов не больше объятий и внимания, получаемого по вечерам от Виктории. Виктория и Мельбурн усаживались рядом на диване, Виктория укладывала ноги на колени Мельбурна, а Дэш удобно располагался на бёдрах хозяйки, и вот так они лениво смотрели телевизор после напряжённого дня, позволяя вечеру проплывать мимо.  
  
Занятой предпраздничный торговый сезон заставил свадьбу Флоры и Альберта приблизиться быстрее товарного поезда.  
  
После закрытия кафе вечером за день до их свадьбы Мельбурн сидел за своим столом, собирая новый букет, пока Виктория прибиралась и подсчитывала доходы; улыбнувшись, она положила выручку в сейф. На лице Мельбурна тоже появилась улыбка, но он вздрогнул, как только его взгляд наткнулся на букет, с которым Флора направится к алтарю. Ему не особенно нравились свадьбы — с того самого времени, когда его собственный брак потерпел неудачу; он очень скоро понял, что обещания, сделанные во время свадебных церемоний в действительности недорогого стоили. Они были просто словами, которые вы должны были произнести, но вовсе не обязаны были их придерживаться. Разводы стали намного обыденнее, чем когда-либо, да и что женитьба сама по себе не является чересчур отягчающим обязательством, пока существует возможность беспрепятственного развода. Дети Мельбурна умерли ещё до того, как вошли в возраст, подходящий для свадебных уз, он видел, как жизнь Виктории перевернулась вверх дном благодаря идее брака, который ей не подходил, и даже брак его родителей был одним из тех осквернённых хождением налево, хотя Мельбурн помнил, что его отец не был затронут делишками его жены. Тот все ещё был с ней мил и нежен, и они очень редко спорили. Возможно, подумал Мельбурн, отношения на стороне иногда приносят пользу браку.  
  
"Что такое?" — спросила Виктория, подойдя к Мельбурну со спины, обняв за плечи и поцеловав его в шею.  
  
Мельбурн усмехнулся: "Да ничего. Хочешь помочь мне соорудить свадебный букет для Альборы?"  
  
Виктория фыркнула и приподняла брови: "Альборы?"  
  
"Альберт и Флора, — пояснил он. — Это ведь то, что делают молодые люди в наши дни? Соединяют пару имён отдельных лиц в одно слово? В последнее время я много раз слышал, как люди говорили: "Кимье", я до сих пор не знаю, кто они, но теперь понимаю, что они — два известных человека, которые женаты, популярные среди молодёжи".  
  
"Ты такой динозавр — как мне это нравится", — тепло произнесла Виктория, целуя Мельбурна в щеку и усаживаясь рядом с ним. Она начала плести одно из свадебных украшений, связывая стебли вместе серебристой лентой. Стол был заполнен белыми розами, фиолетовой чемерицей, бледно-розовыми цветками андромеды, сиреневыми фрезиями и листьями эвкалипта оливково-зелёного цвета. Мягкие ароматы напомнили Виктории о весне, и её кожа потеплела, как только она подумала о мягкой погоде.  
  
"Я никогда не была на свадьбе", — призналась она Мельбурну через некоторое время, положив одну из готовых частей в плетёную корзину, стоявшую на полу. Дэш вскочил со своего уютного местечка, чтобы обнюхать их.  
  
Мельбурн был осторожен с свадебным букетом, едва позволяя лепесткам цветов касаться друг друга: "Не такие уж они и весёлые, как многим кажется — произнёс он, не отрываясь от цветов. — Потом, последняя свадьба, на которой я присутствовал, была моей".  
  
"Неужели день не удался?" — спросила Виктория, позволяя сочувствию проникнуть в её и без того мягкий тон голоса.  
  
"Он прошёл так же, как и любой другой день свадьбы. Когда я думаю о том дне, всё, о чём я действительно могу вспоминать — это развод, который последовал за ним, так что это вряд ли самая радостная из мыслей".  
  
"Может быть, свадьба Альборы изменит твоё мнение них", — пошутила Виктория, мягко подтолкнув Мельбурна локтем и сияя от уха до уха. Он удержал свою мягкую, но крепкую хватку на белом лютике, пока она его толкала.  
  
Мельбурн криво улыбнулся, глядя ей в глаза: "Может быть".  
  
На дверях одёжного шкафа Виктории уже висели их наряды, которые будут надеты на свадьбу. Мельбурн даже раскошелился на совершенно новый костюм (с одобрения Виктории), посему ему не придётся снова надевать свой похоронный, потёртый на локтях и коленях от носки в течение нескольких лет: эта одежда останется висеть на спинке шкафа Мельбурна собирать пыль. Виктория даже купила ему серебристый галстук, украшенный орнаментом пейсли, чтобы он соответствовал её собственному серебристому платью подружки невесты. Оно волочилось по земле, когда надевалось, хотя его уже перешивали, поскольку нежный материал первоначальной длины мог попасть под каблуки, ну или Виктория начала бы спотыкаться. Лиф был кружевным, поэтому ей ещё полагалось белое болеро из искусственного меха.  
  
Мельбурн с беспокойством посмотрел на их одежду. Его ладони становились липкими, у него пересыхало в горле, а сердце содрогалось от ужаса, когда она попадалась ему на глаза. Мельбурн покачал головой, не позволив тревоге расстроить радостное волнение Виктории, пока она взволнованно рассказывала об обязанностях подружки невесты.  
  
"Мне нравится идея декабрьской свадьбы на свежем воздухе, — вслух подумала Виктория, уставившись на своё платье, зарябившее на ветру от открытого окна. — Но я не уверена, что реальность настолько романтична, как сама идея. Ведь определённо будет слишком холодно!"  
  
"Хорошо, что только сама церемония пройдёт на улице".  
  
Виктория коротко рассмеялась: "Я вряд ли бы назвала пребывание в шатре нахождением в помещении!"  
  
Мельбурн пожал плечами: "Всё же лучше, чем ничего. Ужин и приём на улице без шатра могли бы стать проблемой, если бы они решились на это".  
  
"Слава богу, что они этого не сделали", — вздохнула Виктория, глядя через плечо на Мельбурна, который сидел в своём халате на кровати и пытался читать книгу, используя её в качестве щита, дабы не смотреть на свадебные наряды.  
  
Виктория плюхнулась на кровать, легла на живот и потянулась к книге Мельбурна: "Что читаем?"  
  
"Биография Уильяма Питта-старшего", — сказал он, все ещё просматривая страницу.  
  
"Выглядит потрёпанной", — сказала ему Виктория, пробегая пальцами по загнутым уголкам и страницам со следами сгибов.  
  
Мельбурн кивнул: "Это потому, что я купил её в магазине подержанных вещей".  
  
"О", — она вздохнула и скатилась с кровати, когда поняла, что ему не до чего-то ещё, кроме вечера чтения. Тогда Виктория медленно переоделась в свою пижаму, улыбнувшись, заметив, что Мельбурн теперь смотрит на неё снизу вверх, прищурив глаза, с мягким румянцем на щеках.  
  
На следующее утро будильник Виктории непрерывно сигналил. Её глаза открылись, как только он начал разрываться трелями, и она ударила ладонью по кнопке, затем перевернулась, чтобы прижаться к Мельбурну, но точно так же, как и в первую их ночь, проведённую вместе, она наткнулась на пустое место в постели. Она насупилась, выпрямилась и осмотрела спальню, не найдя в ней никого. Свадебный костюм Мельбурна все ещё висел на дверце одёжного шкафа. Холод заморозил окна, и перед Викторией поднимался пар от её дыхания — да и слышать она могла только его, в квартире стояла тишина. Она встала с кровати и натянула халат Мельбурна, который висел на двери спальни, включила отопление и направилась в гостиную, не найдя никого ни там, ни на кухне, ни в ванной. Даже Дэша не было в квартире. Виктория скрестила руки на груди, стараясь не беспокоиться. По логике вещей, она понимала, что М, скорее всего, выгуливал Дэшика перед тем, как они оставят собаку одну на целый день, ведь на свадьбу животных не пускали. Однако, в глубине души Виктория волновалась о Мельбурне и Дэше, как и всегда, когда их не было рядом.  
  
Она сварила достаточно кофе для себя и М и наполнила едой миску Дэша, стоящую на полу кухни, и с кружкой в руке встала у окна гостиной, глядя вниз на обледеневшую улицу. До Рождества оставалась только неделя, но, когда вы смотрели вниз через окно, простительно было решить, что оно уже наступило, так как стоял мороз и улица была пустынной. Виктория потянулась кончиками пальцев к окну, чтобы нарисовать фигуры на изморози, и подпрыгнула, когда дверь квартиры распахнулась, и Дэш влетел внутрь, требуя его погладить, прежде чем побежать на кухню и поесть.  
  
"Доброе утро, — произнёс знакомый голос позади неё. Мельбурн обнял Викторию за талию и поцеловал её в макушку. — Хорошо спалось?"  
  
"Да, но хотелось бы, чтобы ты был рядом, когда я проснулась, — заметила она.  
  
Мельбурн отпустил её, чтобы снять пальто и шарф: "Я рано проснулся и не мог уснуть", — сказал он извиняющимся тоном.  
  
"Слишком взволнован перед предстоящей свадьбой?" — догадалась девушка, улыбнувшись ему.  
  
"Что-то в этом роде, — нерешительно ответил он. – Ты вроде бы собиралась помочь Флоре подготовиться"  
  
Виктория кивнула и сделала глоток кофе: "Как только допью, то переоденусь, возьму своё платье и уйду. Но я буду скучать по тебе".  
  
Мельбурн усмехнулся и почесал поджатый подбородок: "Мы снова увидимся сегодня днём".  
  
"Не в этом дело! — Виктория засмеялась и подошла, чтобы поцеловать Мельбурна в щеку, встав для этого на цыпочки. — Мне срочно нужно купить стремянку".  
  
"Ты просто должна целовать меня в то время, когда я сижу. Я собираюсь залезть под душ, а затем обновить сайт — мы получили ещё один хороший отзыв".  
  
Виктория опрокинула в себя остатки кофе, позволив ему обжечь горло: "О, да! Прочитаю по дороге к Флоре. Я пойду за тобой в душ — сэкономим время".  
  
"Я с трудом могу сказать "нет" подобному предложению", — ответил ей довольный Мельбурн. Он последовал за ней в ванную комнату, как ягнёнок на привязи.  
  
В наступившей после ухода тишине Виктории Мельбурн остался наедине со своими нервами. Он включил телевизор в гостиной и громкости на полную мощность; сидя в джинсах и футболке, он предпочёл заняться административной работой по магазину вместо подготовки к свадьбе. У него ещё был шанс притвориться, будто что-то всплыло на горизонте, что означало бы невозможность его присутствия на празднике, но он знал, что Виктория очень легко поймёт его истинные мотивы, и её разочарование могло бы убить его эмоционально и физически, если бы ей так захотелось. Мельбурн не сомневался, что она может устроить ему ад, если захочет, и не собирался сидеть без дела и смотреть, случится ли это сегодня.  
  
Он быстро вернулся в свою квартиру, чтобы налить себе стакан виски. Тёплая янтарная жидкость всегда действовала успокаивающе, когда он паниковал или был полон страха, но на этот от обычного горько-сладкого с кунжутным аромата Мельбурна затошнило. Он отпил из своего стаканчика, позволив фруктовым и земляным оттенкам пронестись вихрем во рту и обжечь горло. На языке появилось странное металлическое послевкусие, которое заставило боль в животе подняться к груди. Обычно алкоголь делал жизнь лучше, но на этот раз мужчина чувствовал себя так, будто выпил бензину, поэтому вылил остатки в раковину.  
  
К тому времени, когда Мельбурн прибыл в Аптекарский сад Челси, иней исчез, обнажив мокрую увядшую траву. Уильям прошёл по дорожке, засунув руки в карманы, стараясь не обращать внимание на давление воротника с галстуком на шею, глядя на морозостойкие цветы и листву. Его собственные цветы украшали проход, а также были прикреплены к к стульям, стоящим по краям каждого ряда, с обеих сторон прохода, оставленного между ними, по которому вскоре пройдёт Флора, держа в руках ещё один букет, составленный Мельбурном. За ней последуют подружки невесты и Виктория, все они, Мельбурн был уверен, будут сиять улыбками от уха до уха. Он уселся в передний ряд, оглядываясь через плечо, и посмотрел на небольшую кучку уже пришедших гостей. Мама Виктории отвернулась от него, когда их глаза встретились, а вот Джон Конрой продолжал сверлить его взглядом, словно пытаясь прожечь в Мельбурне дыру. Мельбурн продолжал смотреть в ответ, не желая, чтобы Конрой победил, и улыбнулся про себя, когда мама подтолкнула Конроя, заставив того отвернуться. Оркестранты сидели возле белой свадебной арки, тихо играя на своих инструментах и дрожа от холода в своих пальто. Праздничные гирлянды украшали шатёр, стоящий глубже в саду, сверкающем сквозь облака и уже потемневшее небо как звезды. Внутри шатра Мельбурн мог видеть тени людей, наносящих последние штрихи для обеда и приёма.  
  
Оркестр внезапно заиграл громче, из-за чего Мельбурн, застигнутый им врасплох, едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Не все гости ещё расселись по местам, теперь немного смущённо пробираясь к ним, наблюдая, как Альберт шёл по проходу, почти прижав руки к бокам, с нервно сжатыми кулаками. Эрнст проследовал за ним с широкой улыбкой, сжал плечо брата, когда они подошли к арке, и Альберт расслабился. Их отец с гордостью прошествовал мимо и занял своё место в том же первом ряду, что и Мельбурн. Он потёр руки и подышал на них, пока его сыновья не смотрели в его сторону. Музыка снова стала мягче, так как регистратор занял своё место под аркой, произнеся несколько успокаивающих фраз в адрес жениха. Мельбурн смотрел на них отсутствующим взглядом, стараясь выбросить из головы воспоминания о собственном свадебном дне. Теперь он был в новых отношениях с женщиной, которая ему была глубоко небезразлична, ему казалось несправедливым по отношению к ней зацикливаться на своём предыдущем браке. Оркестр снова заиграл — теперь уже легко узнаваемую мелодию, которая заставила всех повернуться и посмотреть назад, на Флору, которая медленно начала свой путь к жениху, но Мельбурн едва её видел.  
  
Виктория была в двух шагах от Флоры, держа в руках один из букетов Мельбурна. Она заставила его цветы засиять ещё больше, просто коснувшись их своими драгоценными пальцами и глядя на них своими сияющими глазами. Челюсть Мельбурна дрогнула, когда он увидел её, высоко поднявшую голову, изящно идущую с улыбкой на лице. Её кожа была удивительно бледной, оттенённой серебром платья, из-под болеро виднелись изящные ключицы. Её завитые в локоны волосы были распущенными, закрывая плечи и доставая до середины спины. У неё в волосах была только одна серебристая заколка, чтобы зимние ветра не бросали пряди волос ей на лицо, умеренно накрашенное, лишь с серебристыми блёстками на веках. Она улыбнулась Мельбурну, проходя мимо него, и нарушила размеренную поступь, чтобы помахать ему перед началом церемонии.  
  
До сих пор Альберт отказывался оглядываться на свою невесту. Он смотрел в пол, когда Флора наконец добралась до него, поэтому первое, что увидел жених, был низ её шёлкового платья-годе, которое было таким длинным, что закрывало ей ступни, даже несмотря на то, что невеста была на каблуках. Альберт перевёл глаза на лиф платья Флоры, который был целиком из кружева, на кружевные рукава, которые плотно облегали её руки, заканчиваясь на запястьях, затем на её пальцы, вцепившиеся в букет как в спасательный круг, а затем к её лицу, к глазам, слезы из которых грозили вот-вот пролиться и испортить её красивый умеренный макияж. Флора была единственным человеком, кто собрал волосы и разделил их на пробор, и у неё ещё была маленькая тиара, аккуратно уложенная на копну светлых волос. Альберт рассмеялся из чистого недоверия, что с ним у алтаря может стоять кто-то настолько красивый, так что Эрнсту пришлось сжать его плечо и похлопать брата по спине, чтобы заставить его выйти из его транса и взять Флору за руку, протянутую ему.  
  
Мельбурну казалось, что церемония длилась часами, он слышал различные чтения и обеты, в соблюдение которых он не верил, наблюдал за обменом кольцами, за всем, что скорее казалось просто принятым ритуалом, имеющим мало общего с реальностью. Каролина целовала и касалась другого мужчины с надетым обручальным кольцом, которое затем сняла и бросила его на землю, когда их с Мельбурном брак подошёл к завершению, позволив ему укатиться и затеряться. Мельбурн покачал головой — он смотрел на Флору и Альберта, не на призраков Каролины и себя самого. Нет, вот эти закрутившиеся как вихрь отношения и скорый брак имели благословение всего живого, плюс ко всему, эти двое у алтаря не замечали никого вокруг — так что всё у них может получиться, и хватит ему, Мельбурну, проецировать свой собственный пессимизм на другие пары. Он оглянулся на Викторию, которая тихонько вытирала слезы указательным пальцем с румянцем на щеках и отсутствующей улыбкой, полной наилучших пожеланий и любви своему кузену, её подруге — теперь уже двоюродной невестке. Как только молодожёны поцеловались, присутствующие разразились приветствиями. Подружки невесты начали бросать в них конфетти, что заставило Альберта засмеяться и посмотреть в небо.  
  
"Будто бы снежинки! — хихикнул он. — Если бы у нас был настоящий снег, это было бы идеальной зимней свадьбой".  
  
Флора тоже взглянула на серые облака, вдруг осознав, что покрылась мурашками на холодном воздухе: "Будь осторожен с желаниями, дорогой муж, снег преспокойно может выпасть прямо сейчас".  
  
Началась весёлая суматоха, когда Флора и Альберт подписали свои свидетельства о браке и стали позировать для фотографий с подружками невесты, среди которых была и Виктория, и шаферами, а затем и без них. Виктория вытащила Мельбурна за руку с его места, притянув его для поцелуя, на всю катушку воспользовавшись преимуществом, данным ей каблуками: больше не надо было подпрыгивать или становиться на цыпочки.  
  
"Я думаю, что смогла бы привыкнуть к этой высоте, — пробормотала она, все ещё улыбаясь. — Так красиво, правда? Я очень рада за ребят — они оба заслуживают того, чтобы быть счастливыми, — Виктория отложила в сторону букет, чтобы поправить воротник и галстук Мельбурна. — Ты такой красивый".  
  
Мельбурн мягко коснулся волос Виктории, нерешительно улыбаясь уголком рта: "А я никогда не видел столь же красивой девушки как ты… — он помедлил и наклонился, чтобы шепнуть ей на ухо. — Я считаю, что ты затмила невесту".  
  
Виктория наигранно вздохнула и прижала ладонь к груди: "Уильям Лэм-Мельбурн, следи за своим языком — ты никогда не должен говорить такого на чужой свадьбе!" — она улыбалась, притворяясь глубоко оскорблённой, но её глаза благодарно сверкали.  
  
Фотограф дотронулся до плеча Виктории, желая сделать пару индивидуальных снимков подружки невесты, а затем ещё парочку — с ней и Мельбурном. Мельбурн улыбнулся в объектив, притворившись, что идея быть объектом для фотографирования ему вовсе не ненавистна, хотя он ожидал, что в момент его нахождения рядом с Викторией всё внимание будет уделяться ей, а не ему самому. Уильям заметил, что Джон Конрой и мама Виктории снова уставились на него, и быстро отвлёк Викторию, чтобы те исчезли с горизонта незамеченными.  
  
К счастью, вскоре после церемонии был подан обед. Гости наслаждались нахождением внутри шатра с кучей переносных обогревателей. Пространство было разделено на несколько частей — ту, где подавали еду, и другую — с баром и танцполом. Речи были короткими, но полными волнения и искренности, многие гости снова прослезились и начали вытирать глаза краями салфеток. Эрнст, будучи Эрнстом, ушёл от романтических и сентиментальных слов и вместо этого поделился смешными историями из их с Альбертом детства, рассказав всем о тараканах из головы Альберта и иногда вставляя грубые шутки, заставившие дядю Леопольда, дядю Эрнеста и маму Виктории побагроветь и уставиться в стол, избегая зрительного контакта с кем-либо.  
  
Виктория отпила из своего бокала и засмеялась: "За последние несколько месяцев я выпила больше шампанского, чем за всю свою жизнь! Странно, правда?  
  
Мельбурн кивнул: "Думаю, что это нормально для богатых семей, в которых дядюшка — бельгийский принц. Шампанское пьётся так же легко, как вода или пиво из супермаркета".  
  
"Хотя оно гораздо вкуснее, согласитесь, — перебил дядя Леопольд. — Я так смотрю, что вы запустили новый веб-сайт— я очень рад, что вы нашли применение тем деньгам".  
  
Виктория просияла и отложила нож и вилку, чтобы вступить в диалог со своим дядей во всеоружии: "Спасибо, дядя. Я не уверена, что мы когда-либо сможем вас отблагодарить. По-моему, веб-сайт набирает всё больше просмотров каждый день! Нам удалось отплатить рекламу, мы заплатили Google за ссылку на лондонские кафе и флористов при поиске мест поблизости, нам удалось попасть на обзорные веб-сайты, и постоянно получаем новые замечательные отзывы. Представляешь, вот только на прошлой неделе мы были так забиты, как когда мы впервые открылись!"  
  
Леопольд наблюдал за её активной жестикуляцией, а затем перевел глаза на потерянное лицо Мельбурна, и улыбнулся ему: "Я так рад слышать это, Дри... — дядя Леопольд сделал паузу и выдохнул, — я так рад это слышать, Виктория".  
  
Виктория снова просияла; остальная же часть свадебного ужина прошла невероятно гладко — народ хохотал и все пребывали в хорошем настроении. Разрезание свадебного торта было отличной возможностью для фото, но Виктория подумала, что держать нож на полпути к торту в течение нескольких минут, притворяясь, что они все ещё разрезают его — это слишком смешно. Торт был трёхъярусным, украшенным по бокам сверхреалистичными цветами и сосновыми шишками из помадки. Виктория удовлетворённо замычала, воткнув вилку в кусочек шоколадного пирога с фундучным кремом. Мельбурн отдал ей половинку своего куска, не будучи большим поклонником фундука, но пребывая в восторге от перспективы съесть меньше, если это сделает Викторию такой счастливой.  
  
Дядя Леопольд и дядя Эрнест отвели гостей на другую половину шатра, что позволило официантам начать уборку первой. Новый муж и жена пришли последними, снова вызвав грохот аплодисментов и приветственных криков, пока те готовились к первому танцу — медленному и романтичному, заставившего обоих новобрачных заплакать, пока они кружились в танце в своём маленьком мирке, не обращая внимания на гостей, которые раскачивались под музыку. Они едва услышали, как все захлопали, когда мелодия подошла к концу, и начался новый танец, но никто не вышел на танцпол, чтобы присоединиться к влюблённой паре в танцах. Виктория огляделась и взяла Мельбурна за руку, потащив своего довольно поражённого Уильяма на танцпол. Девушка подарила ему извиняющуюся улыбку.  
  
"Я — подружка невесты, я должна открывать вечеринку в случае, если никто не хочет танцевать. Никто никогда не любит быть первым".  
  
Мельбурн кивнул, улыбаясь той полуулыбкой, которую так обожала Виктория: "Тогда тебе повезло, что я люблю тебя".  
  
Виктория просияла: "Ты прав. Я самая удачливая девушка в мире".  
  
Через полчаса танцев оркестранты сделали небольшой перерыв, и Флора постучала ложкой о бокал с шампанским: "Время бросать букет! — объявила она. — Незамужние дамы, следуйте за мной!"  
  
Девушки вскрикнули от возбуждения и последовали за ней. Некоторые из них, состоящие в отношениях, тоже проследовали за ними, все нервно смотрели друг на друга. Фотограф держался на расстоянии и установил более длинный объектив для лучшего снимка броска. Несколько девушек делали вид, что разминаются, и как Флора заняла своё место в нескольких шагах впереди них. Виктория решила встать в первых рядах, зная, что в середине её закроют более длинноногие девушки на высоких каблуках. Букет полетел к группе девушек, словно большой снежный ком, и Виктория увидела, как над ней вздымаются тонкие руки, как другие протягивают их, хватая пальцами воздух, пытаясь успеть раньше всех. В порыве букет ударили парой ладоней, пытавшихся поймать его, и он приземлился прямо в спокойные руки Виктории. Некоторые из мужчин заметно расслабились, тогда как Мельбурн был потрясён. Флора обернулась и увидела то, что произошло, и рассмеялась, увидев непонимающее лицо Виктории, держащей цветы.  
  
"Проигравшие" девушки недовольно ворчали на обратном пути в шатёр со своими парами, когда Флора появилась и потребовала ещё одно фото с Викторией; на одну ей даже удалось затащить Мельбурна. Флора схватила их под руки, встав посередине, как только фотограф исчез.  
  
"Дорогая, ты должна рассказать мне, чем собираешься заняться на Рождество", — сказала она им, вытащив их на импровизированную прогулку вокруг шатра, чтобы поговорить.  
  
Виктория и Мельбурн посмотрели друг на друга и пожали плечами: "Думаю, мы планировали провести спокойный день в квартире", — признался Мельбурн.  
  
Флора улыбнулась: "Замечательно! Виктория, мы с Альбертом поговорили, и мы знаем, что ты не захочешь провести Рождество с мамой и Конроем, поэтому мы хотели бы, чтобы ты, и, конечно же, ты, Уильям, провели день вместе с нами!  
  
"Вы не хотите провести своё первое Рождество вместе наедине?" — спросила Виктория, поднимая брови и поднося к лицу букет, чтобы понюхать.  
  
"Конечно нет, — твёрдо сказала Флора. — Особенно, когда мы знаем, что альтернатива заключается в том, что вы оба останетесь одни в своей квартире без нормального рождественского обеда. Мы будем рады, если вы остановитесь у нас.  
  
"Как мило с вашей стороны, миссис Саксен-Кобург", — хихикнула Виктория.  
  
Флора мечтательно вздохнула, глядя в небо: "Миссис Флора Саксен-Кобург! Звучит великолепно, правда? Ладно, мне нужно вернуться на приём. Поздравляю с поимкой букета, Виктория, я уверена, что вы двое оцените юмор, когда букет сделает полный круг. Возможно, я скоро стану подружкой невесты", — Флора отпустила двух своих друзей и вернулась в шатёр.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась Мельбурну и взяла его за руку, пара быстро зашагала по саду: "Как чудесно, что Флора и Альберт пригласили нас на Рождество! Нам будет так весело вчетвером, — она остановилась, заметив, что Мельбурн уставился на букет невесты в руке Виктории. — Не волнуйся, я не жду того, что ты опустишься на одно колено. Я действительно очень довольна тем, как обстоят дела".  
  
"Я тоже", — Мельбурн обнял Викторию за талию и притянул её к себе для поцелуя, смакуя вкус её губ, лесного ореха и шампанского. Он первым заметил, что с неба начали падать холодные капли, которые оседали на голове и таяли в его редеющих волосах. Он оторвался от её губ, когда снежинка упала на нос Виктории, заставив её сморщиться и скосить глаза в попытке взглянуть на неё прежде, чем та растает. Мельбурн рассмеялся и коснулся её волос; ещё больше снега начало падать и таять на темных локонах Виктории, и он был не в силах удержаться от искушения поцеловать её снова, игнорируя снег и холод вокруг.  
  


* * *

 

  
Раннее утро понедельника пролетело как молния. Мельбурн и Виктория приняли душ, позавтракали, погуляли с Дэшем и подготовили магазин к открытию, как и всегда, ещё найдя время для поцелуев и бормотания нежных слов в промежутках между обычными делами. Виктория опустила свадебный букет в вазу с водой и поставила её рядом с собой на стойку, лишь улыбнувшись себе под нос, когда Мельбурн рассмеялся над её сентиментальностью.  
  
Несколько человек стояли за пределами Espressaroma в пальто, шляпах и шарфах, они всматривались в окна и ждали открытия магазина, чтобы взять на вынос кофе перед работой, позавтракать с близкими, провести досуг с теми членами семьи, которых они редко видели, или купить цветы в качестве ранних рождественских подарков для своих вторых половинок. Мельбурн помахал почтальону, который прошёл мимо них в 8:45 утра, нагруженный рождественскими открытками и подарками. Мельбурн знал, что миссис Джонсон зайдёт к ним через полчаса по дороге на работу, и мог видеть мистера Хоррика в небольшой толпе людей, — терпеливо ожидающего свои гвоздики раз в две недели по понедельникам.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась Мельбурну, схватила ключ от дверей кафе и посмотрела в окно. "Готов?"  
  
Уильям Лэм-Мельбурн извлёк из кармана свой собственный ключ от цветочного магазина, и они пошли открывать двери, что заставило клиентов ещё плотнее сгрудиться у окон и дверей в надежде, что они попадут внутрь первыми.  
  
"Рядом с тобой? — спросил он, вставляя ключ в замок и поворачивая его. — Всегда".


End file.
